


Eternal Captain

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capitaine, ton odyssée est éternelle. Dépasse ta légende, reprends l’orbite vers l’infini. Il faut renaître, reconstruire, recommencer encore et encore. Les pions se sont replacés sur l’échiquier. Le jeu se reforme. L’ennemi approche. Sois prêt.<br/>Archivage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

# Eternal Captain

## Reboucle

 

_Disclaimers  : la plupart des personnages qui passent et repassent appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Le barman qui traîne est à moi. Entre autres._

_ Spécificité  : je reconnais mon appartenance à la catégorie des fans dits « hardcore » (et pas « juste un peu ». Vraiment hardcore ) . Je revendique également mon interprétation parfois hérétique de la philosophie de l’univers. Quoi qu’il en soit, ça ressemble à de l’UA, vous pouvez penser que c’en est, et je peux vous prouver que ce n’en est pas. _

_Avertissement  : ceci est une nouvelle boucle, dans la plus pure tradition du Leijiverse. Par conséquent, les personnages souffrent d’amnésie sélective, c’est-à-dire que certains d’entre eux, même s’ils ont le même nom, la même apparence et les mêmes caractéristiques archétypales des séries précédentes, n’ont aucun souvenir des événements qui s’y sont déroulés. Les autres, ceux qui se souviennent du passé, n’ont, eux, aucun souvenir d’avoir jamais rencontré des personnages ressemblant trait pour trait à ceux qu’ils rencontrent à nouveau cette fois-ci.  
Pour faire court, j’ai le plaisir de vous présenter un remake, mais qui se passe après. Et non, ce n’est pas illogique. C’est même tout à fait canon._

_Recentrage  : capitaine de début de cycle._

_Zeste de chronologie  : juste après la trilogie d’Illusions. Mais pas « immédiatement » après, en revanche. Il faut bien compter une ellipse de trois à quatre ans. Quant au remake, je vous laisse voir._

_Nommage  : généralement en VO, sauf quand je préfère la sonorité de la VF… ou celle de la VA. Je mélange et j’assume. Et puis je fais ce que je veux._

_Excuses  : notes préliminaires très longues. Je n’en fais pas dans les chapitres suivants, donc je compense._

_Digression supplémentaire : planifié comme une fic à chapitres au scénario sans prétention, histoire de vérifier que je suis encore capable de le faire après tous les textes courts que j’ai pondus ces derniers temps. En outre, j’avais envie d’un ton léger et humoristique (ce qui n’est d’ailleurs pas forcément le cas, mais bon…)._

 

_Reboucle. Éternellement. Comme le captain, en définitive. Toki no wa, hein…_

 

* * *

 

## Prologue

 

 

— J’ai entendu dire que vous recrutiez ! Prenez-nous à votre bord !

Les trois hommes étaient alignés au bas de la rampe d’embarquement, les mains bien en évidence, et jetaient des regards nerveux vers la masse sombre du vaisseau au-dessus de leurs têtes. Personne n’avait daigné descendre les accueillir. Un drone était venu tourner autour d’eux, les avait scannés les uns après les autres, puis s’était figé en vol stationnaire une dizaine de mètres plus loin, son œil métallique fixé dans leur direction. Plus haut, les gueules immenses des canons d’une tourelle triple démesurée semblaient rougeoyer, comme si elles s’apprêtaient à cracher leurs flammes sur eux.  
Le plus jeune des aspirants au recrutement déglutit. Incapable d’en supporter davantage, il fit brusquement demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou. Après un cri étranglé – « faites ce que vous voulez, moi je n’veux pas mourir ! » – il dévala le chemin escarpé qu’il avait gravi à l’aller, trébucha, roula dans les graviers, se releva sans se soucier des éraflures sanguinolentes sur ses mains et ses genoux, reprit sa course effrénée comme si mille diables étaient à sa poursuite et fut bientôt hors de vue.  
Les deux candidats restants échangèrent un bref coup d’œil anxieux, chacun cherchant à puiser dans l’autre quelques bribes d’un courage qui s’émiettait à grande vitesse. Ils se figèrent lorsqu’une voix désincarnée, sèche et impersonnelle, tomba du haut de la rampe.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous embarquer ? Vous n’avez droit qu’à une seule réponse !

 Les deux hommes se consultèrent à nouveau du regard.

— J’veux être riche, murmura finalement l’un d’une voix hésitante. _  
_ — Ouais, c’est ça ! bredouilla l’autre. Pour l’argent ! On vient pour l’argent !

Il y eut une attente interminable, puis, sans qu’aucune présence vivante ne se soit manifestée, la rampe d’accès se referma soudain dans un claquement tandis que les moteurs se mettaient à rugir.  
Le souffle jeta les deux malheureux à terre. Agrippés aux rochers pour ne pas être balayés, ils regardèrent avec un mélange de regret et d’incompréhension le vaisseau s’arracher du sol et regagner la haute atmosphère dans un grondement d’apocalypse.  
En quelques secondes, il avait disparu. Seule une traînée de vapeur noirâtre barrait encore le ciel et témoignait de la réalité de la scène qui venait de se jouer. Les vents dissipèrent bientôt toute trace. Le vaisseau se fondit dans les mémoires tel un fantôme.

—

— Attention, à tous les postes. Sortie d’atmosphère imminente. Rendez compte de l’étanchéité et préparez le matériel pour un saut warp.

Kei Yuki vérifia le bon verrouillage de la rampe dans son logement puis secoua ses cheveux blonds avec une moue dégoûtée.

— L’argent ! pesta-t-elle. Pff !

Elle continua à grogner entre ses dents tout en ordonnant la fermeture du sas d’accès depuis le panneau de contrôle. Deux pas derrière elle, Harlock ne put retenir un sourire.

— Peut-être devrais-tu revoir tes critères de sélection à la baisse ? suggéra-t-il. _  
_ — Capitaine, vous n’y pensez pas !

La jeune femme se planta devant lui, mains sur les hanches.

— La liberté, c’est le ciment qui donne vie à l’Arcadia ! s’offusqua-t-elle. Si ce n’est pas le premier mot qui leur vient à l’esprit lorsqu’ils veulent embarquer, alors ils ne trouveront jamais leur place ici !

Elle avait raison, évidemment, mais Harlock haussa les épaules comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un détail sans importance.

 — Le petit jeune avait pourtant l’air pas mal, juste avant que tu ne l’effrayes avec la tourelle… la taquina-t-il.

 Kei fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, puis s’aperçut de l’expression narquoise qu’arborait Harlock. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent de malice.

 — Oh, d’accord. Si tu le prends comme ça, capitaine, dans ce cas je vais peut-être te réclamer mes arriérés de solde.

 Harlock lui retourna un large sourire. Si elle partait sur ce terrain, il savait quel argument avancer pour reprendre l’avantage.

 — Je n’ai pas de liquidités, rétorqua-t-il. Si tu veux, je paye en nature. Tu n’as qu’à passer après le premier quart de nuit.

 Les pommettes de Kei prirent sensiblement la même couleur que son uniforme. Elle marmonna une vague réponse d’où ressortirent les mots « correction des courbes de navigation en passerelle » et s’éclipsa en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour dire « liberté ».  
Harlock ne se départit pas de son sourire tandis qu’il faisait lui aussi route vers la passerelle. Kei détestait les attaques frontales de ce genre ; elle savait néanmoins profiter de l’ouverture lorsqu’il lui en offrait une.  
Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups. Mais il verrait bien.


	2. Chapitre 1

## Chapitre 1

 

En bordure du quatrième quadrant de Taurus, à proximité d’une étoile inintéressante nommé Tau-Edna-8B et au beau milieu d’un phénomène assez rare de brouillard spatial, l’Arcadia naviguait avec toute la majesté d’un croiseur profilé pour le combat et toute l’aura menaçante d’un vaisseau pirate orné d’une tête de mort ricanante à sa proue.  
À l’intérieur, dans les entrailles sombres où ronronnaient d’innombrables systèmes de haute technologie le long de coursives désertes, le capitaine Harlock contourna un carton éventré qui vomissait des copeaux de polystyrène (et qui contenait, curieusement, un patin à roulettes), enjamba un cadavre de bouteille et soupira.  
Ce qui était certain, c’était que la présence d’un équipage apportait de l’animation dans son vaisseau. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu’une petite quarantaine de marins apportait de la vie et de la bonne humeur en des lieux qui étaient longtemps restés vides et que, en fin de compte, ça lui avait manqué.  
Ce qui était moins certain en revanche, c’était la façon dont Kei établissait sa sélection. Certes, le critère « liberté » était clair, mais cela suffisait-il à expliquer la présence d’un binoclard potelé au teint blafard qui reproduisait des batailles pré-diaspora avec des soldats de plomb en soute torpilles ?  
Dernièrement, la jeune femme blonde était même revenue avec un chat (« Un chat libre ? » avait-il demandé, moqueur, avant de devoir éviter les projectiles divers, dont le chat, qu’elle lui avait lancé dessus). Une chatte, pour être exact. Qui avait mis bas une portée d’au moins deux cents chatons, s’il en jugeait par le nombre de ces bestioles qu’il croisait un peu partout dans le vaisseau en une seule journée.  
Il secoua la tête, dépité, avant de bifurquer pour pénétrer dans un local technique adjacent à la salle de contrôle des moteurs principaux. Des chats ! Sur un vaisseau spatial ! N’importe quoi, songea-t-il.  
Il se mit à quatre pattes devant une armoire abritant une partie du système de refroidissement. Son préféré, c’était un petit sauvage tout noir avec une unique tache rousse sur l’œil.

— Le chat ! appela-t-il en se contorsionnant pour voir sous l’armoire. Viens ici, j’ai apporté des restes de poisson !

Des yeux verts le fixèrent d’un air farouche.

— Meaw.  
— Quoi, meaw ? Tu n’aimes pas le poisson ?

Harlock se redressa et récupéra l’assiette dans laquelle il avait déposé les restes de viande de la veille (et qui était vide, d’ailleurs, preuve que meaw ou pas, ses repas étaient appréciés), la remplit avec le morceau de poisson que lui-même n’avait pas mangé (parce que lui, il n’aimait _effectivement_ pas le poisson), puis recula d’un pas.  
Rien.

— Minou minou ! insista-t-il. Tu sors, ou pas ? Tu n’as pas envie qu’on fasse un peu plus connaissance ?

Apparemment non.  
Bon.  
Tant pis.  
Il voulait rester là-dessous, c’était son droit. C’était un chat libre, après tout.

Harlock ressortit du local. S’il restait plus longtemps, il risquait de se faire surprendre en train de parler à une armoire, et quitte à discuter avec du mobilier il préférait encore aller voir l’ordinateur principal.  
Et puis ce n’était pas comme s’il avait un vaisseau spatial à faire tourner.

—

Le capitaine avait décidé d’une halte dans la colonie de Rhô-Andeggar, affectueusement dénommée par ses habitants (comme bon nombre de ses consœurs dans ces contrées reculées) « Trou du Cul de l’Univers ». Harlock souhaitait apparemment acquérir d’autres drones de nettoyage, ce qui n’était pas pour déplaire à Yulian qui avait besoin du métal de leur carcasse pour fondre une nouvelle division napoléonienne.  
Ce qui était davantage déplaisant, c’était qu’Harlock avait également requis sa présence en tant que garde du corps. De l’avis de Yulian, c’était une décision complètement stupide. D’une part parce que jusqu’à présent, le capitaine s’était toujours très bien défendu tout seul, d’autre part parce qu’avec sa mauvaise vue et son petit mètre cinquante-cinq, il ne risquait pas de venir à bout d’éventuels ennemis. À part peut-être en les faisant mourir de rire, allez savoir.  
Yulian eut un rictus amer. Comment Harlock avait-il pu penser à lui en tant qu’homme de terrain ? Ou bien était-ce une blague, une sorte de bizutage ? Il avait pourtant embarqué il y avait déjà plusieurs mois. S’il existait un quelconque « rite de passage » pour être reconnu en tant que membre d’équipage de l’Arcadia, le capitaine n’aurait pas attendu tout ce temps, non ?  
Il avait failli refuser la mission (d’autant qu’il mettait la touche finale à sa dernière reconstitution et qu’il ne supportait pas d’être dérangé dans ces moments-là), mais Harlock avait envoyé sa walkyrie blonde le chercher _manu militari_ en soute torpilles, et il s’était dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
Il serra nerveusement la crosse de son fusil d’assaut. Ses mains étaient moites, ses doigts boudinés s’adaptaient mal à l’ergonomie des boutons de puissance et de la queue de détente, en plus il faisait une chaleur infernale dans ce bled pourri et les autochtones semblaient bien trop miteux pour posséder des drones de qualité.  
Bref, c’était l’horreur.  
Comble du supplice, Harlock continuait à ignorer son incompétence et à le considérer tout à fait apte à le seconder. Et il lui avait demandé de _couvrir ses arrières_ pendant qu’il négociait une cargaison de dieu sait quoi ! Et des drones, ne pas oublier les drones.  
Heureusement que le bar dans lequel ils s’étaient installés était presque désert.

La porte battante de l’entrée grinça affreusement. Yulian sursauta, manqua lâcher son fusil, et tenta de prendre un air dissuasif tout en priant pour se fondre dans le décor.  
Oh. Mais fermer les yeux ne le ferait pas disparaître, se souvint-il. D’autant que personne ne s’était mis à crier, donc il ne devait pas y avoir de danger dans l’immédiat. Il inspira profondément. Pas de danger, se répéta-t-il, pas de danger. Et puis c’était lui le pirate qui tenait le fusil, que diable !  
Il risqua un regard.  
Une fille.  
Okay.  
Elle ne s’intéressait pas à lui, ce qui était somme toute un comportement tout à fait normal : aucune fille ne s’était jamais intéressée à lui. Pas de danger, donc.  
Elle s’intéressait à Harlock en revanche. Et elle n’hésita pas une seconde à l’interrompre en pleine négociation.

— Capitaine Harlock ! lança-t-elle d’une voix claire.

Le capitaine pirate se retourna vivement, l’air courroucé puis, curieusement, se figea.

— Prenez-moi à votre bord, poursuivit la fille.

Elle ponctua sa phrase en croisant les bras et fixa Harlock d’un air de défi. Le capitaine lui retourna un regard dépourvu de toute expression. La fille ne baissa pas les yeux.  
Yulian se surprit à hocher la tête d’admiration. Face à ce regard, nombre d’honnêtes gens sans histoires, de trafiquants sans scrupules et de voyous sans foi ni loi s’étaient liquéfiés de terreur. Lui-même, d’ailleurs… Il se secoua. Allons, il faisait partie de l’équipage. Lui-même n’avait plus à subir le regard qu’Harlock réservait en général aux types qu’il tuait la minute suivante… Enfin, il l’espérait.  
Il frissonna.

C’était étrange d’observer la confrontation muette. N’importe quelle personne sensée aurait déjà pris la tangente, mais tout dans le comportement de la fille laissait supposer qu’elle savait n’avoir rien à craindre. Yulian la détailla plus attentivement. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas de taille à prendre le dessus sur le capitaine pirate… À peine sortie de l’adolescence, elle avait les cheveux raides, un carré coupé court, un corps trop mince, aucune courbe attrayante. Une brindille que le célèbre capitaine Harlock devait être capable de briser d’un seul revers de la main.  
… même si, en l’occurrence, il ne paraissait pas être décidé à passer à l’offensive.  
Le capitaine avait plutôt l’air… embarrassé ?

— Tu es sûre ? demanda finalement le pirate après de longues secondes de silence.  
— J’ai trop attendu.

Harlock parut vouloir protester, se ravisa, puis détourna le regard en pinçant les lèvres.

— Comme tu veux, lâcha-t-il d’un ton résigné.

Yulian haussa un sourcil. Alors ça, c’était pas banal, pensa-t-il.  
… Mais bon, ça ne le concernait pas. Il souffla de soulagement. Pas de danger.

— Yulian ! appela Harlock.

Et merde.  
Yulian tressaillit, se demanda si le tremblement de ses épaules avait été visible et tenta de se composer un visage impassible.

— Capitaine ?  
— Yulian, répéta Harlock. Conduis-la à bord.  
— Que je… Euh… Bien. D’accord, bredouilla-t-il.

La fille se tourna vers lui avec une mimique interrogative tandis qu’Harlock se désintéressait d’eux pour revenir à ses négociations, quelles qu’elles soient.

— Bon, euh… Par ici.

Il espéra qu’il ne bégayait pas. Ou au moins, pas trop.  
La fille le suivit docilement. Elle n’était pas armée. Elle avait l’air inoffensive. Il fallait qu’il arrête de stresser ainsi.  
Il tiqua. Tiens, c’était amusant, Harlock n’avait posé à sa nouvelle recrue aucune question sur ses motivations – alors que d’ordinaire, il était très accroché à son « principe de liberté ». Et il ne lui avait pas demandé son nom non plus.

— Tu t’appelles comment, au fait ? fit-il.  
— Stellie.

—

Le barman observa la fille et son escorte quitter les lieux, puis reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur.

— Tu embarques les gamines à présent, gamin ? ricana-t-il.

En face de lui, Harlock haussa négligemment les épaules.

— Elle a dix-sept ans, si je compte bien, répliqua le pirate. Ce n’est plus une gamine. Et puis j’ai bien des chats à bord, alors…  
— Alors quoi ? Tu mets sur le même plan les chats et les enfants ?  
— Bah oui. Il faut les surveiller en permanence, ils sont capables des pires bêtises et tu ne peux pas t’empêcher de leur pardonner. C’est génétique, certainement.

Le capitaine pirate balaya l’argumentaire d’un geste.

— Et ne m’appelle pas gamin, conclut-il.

Le barman s’esclaffa.

— Ah ! Content de voir que tu n’as rien oublié de nos petites habitudes, gamin !

Harlock posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains jointes.

— Ne. M’appelle. Pas. Gamin, articula-t-il posément.

Puis il se renversa en arrière et sourit largement.

— C’est vrai, quoi ! se plaignit-il sans toutefois cesser de sourire. Je n’ai plus dix-sept ans, moi !  
— Yep. Mais je suis toujours beaucoup plus vieux que toi, rétorqua le barman.

Il connaissait le capitaine Harlock depuis trois bonnes décennies. À l’époque, le gamin était _effectivement_ un gamin (et de bien moins de dix-sept ans, même si le barman n’avait jamais réussi à lui extorquer son âge exact)  alors quele barman, lui, avait déjà atteint un âge que les humains qualifiaient d’« avancé »… Une prouesse qui n’en était pas une : le barman était octodian, et le cycle de vie des Octodians était bien plus long que celui des humains (de deux siècles standards, environ).

— Tu préfères peut-être que je t’appelle « fiston » ? continua-t-il  
— Surtout pas ! coupa Harlock, un éclat de panique au fond de l’œil.

Quoi qu’il en soit, le barman prenait part à ces retrouvailles avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il considérait Harlock comme son meilleur ami (et avec une touche d’affection paternelle, aussi), et il s’était désolé de rester si longtemps sans nouvelles. Le capitaine de l’Arcadia s’était éloigné des territoires explorés un peu moins de quatre ans auparavant, après une défaite de trop. Le barman avait craint que le pirate ait entamé son dernier voyage.

L’intéressé grogna.

— Si on revenait à nos affaires, Bob ?

Harlock avait à nouveau fait parler de lui il y avait de cela une dizaine de mois. La rumeur avait enflé, courant d’un astroport à l’autre, narrant des exploits que l’on croyait relégués au passé. L’Arcadia était de retour. A priori, après s’être offert une petite cure de jouvence. Et si le vaisseau pirate avait pu autrefois se retrouver en difficulté technologique, ce n’était à l’évidence plus le cas.  
D’aucuns avaient ricané, se raillant d’une épave hors d’âge. Ils étaient partis confiants. Ils n’étaient jamais revenus.  
La légende repartait.  
… Mais la légende avait également besoin de ravitailler. D’autant qu’Harlock recrutait à nouveau, et que tous ces pirates ne se nourrissaient pas de l’air ambiant.

— Vingt caisses de conserves, dix de fruits secs divers, cacahuètes et autres machins à grignoter, une cargaison de viande congelée, une autre de poisson, un chargement de farine, du sel, du sucre, du café… énuméra-t-il.

Il fit une pause.

— Du chocolat…

Harlock lui lança un regard noir.

— La totalité du petit matériel électronique que tu avais demandé… poursuivit le barman en consultant sa liste.

Liste sur laquelle ne figurait pas de chocolat, soit dit en passant, mais le barman connaissait suffisamment Harlock pour savoir que cette acquisition ne serait pas perdue. Et que son équipage n’en verrait pas la couleur, d’ailleurs.

— Un lot de climatiseurs, de la peinture, des robots de nettoyage…

Visiblement, repeupler l’Arcadia avec un équipage opérationnel n’était pas aussi simple qu’on aurait pu le croire.

— Enfin bref, tout est là, termina le barman en agitant la liste.

Il en avait bavé pour rassembler tous les items, mais en fin de compte il s’était bien amusé à réactiver son ancien réseau, rappeler ses contacts… Comme au bon vieux temps, hein ?

— Parfait, répondit Harlock.

Le pirate hésita.

— Hem… Et sinon, tu n’es pas intéressé par un poste de cuistot, par hasard ?

Le barman leva un sourcil.

— J’ai passé l’âge de ces conneries, gamin… D’autant que tu m’as l’air d’avoir ramassé une belle brochette de dingues, non ?  
— Pas plus que d’habitude.

Le capitaine pirate pinça les lèvres.

— Je sais bien que tu n’es pas humain, ajouta-t-il, mais tu es quand même un peu concerné par ce qui se passe, non ?  
— Je lutte avec mes propres moyens, gamin.  
— M’appelle pas gamin, répondit Harlock distraitement.

Un pli soucieux barrait son front.

— La partie s’annonce rude, reprit-il.  
— Je sais.  
— J’ai besoin… – Harlock secoua la tête, agacé – Bon sang, Bob, je ne vais quand même pas te supplier !  
— Ça ne fonctionnerait pas, de toute façon.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras, se frotta le menton et se servit un verre tout en posant une main sur l’épaule d’Harlock.

— Ces velléités de croisade ne me plaisent pas, c’est vrai. La dernière fois, ça n’avait rien amené de bon. Et puis à bien y regarder, la Terre est à peine viable, nom de _Xch’rhch_! Qu’y a-t-il à gagner ?  
— La revanche ? lâcha Harlock, amer.

Le barman fit la grimace. Ouais… La revanche pour laver l’humiliation passée, de vieux démons à exorciser, une fierté bafouée… Toujours la même rengaine, encore et encore. Les races galactiques étaient multiples et toutes différentes, la guerre était leur point commun.

— Je te serai plus utile en tant que base arrière, avança-t-il.

Harlock fit la moue, peu convaincu.

— On pourrait s’en prendre à toi.  
— Je sais me défendre, ne t’en fais pas.

La remarque arracha un sourire au capitaine pirate, mais son regard resta triste.

— Bien sûr… admit-il. Bien sûr.  
— Tu trouveras un autre cuistot, tenta de plaisanter le barman.

Mais le cœur n’y était plus. La guerre… La guerre et son cortège de morts, la guerre et ses destructions, la guerre et ses fanatiques, la guerre et ses massacres inutiles. La guerre couvait depuis longtemps. Elle grondait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait fini par faire sortir Harlock de sa retraite.

À présent, elle était inévitable.


	3. Chapitre 2

## Chapitre 2

 

Un vrombissement assourdi monta des profondeurs. Cette fois, ça y était : l’Arcadia décollait, et elle était à bord.  
Stellie se laissa tomber lourdement sur la couchette de la petite cabine que le gnome à lunettes lui avait attribuée avant de s’enfuir. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle déçue ?  
Elle souffla, la mine boudeuse. Elle s’était attendue à un accueil plus… grandiose, voilà. Elle avait pensé qu’Harlock la féliciterait de son courage, l’accompagnerait lui-même jusqu’à son vaisseau, lui ferait les honneurs d’une visite, puis la présenterait fièrement à tout son équipage rassemblé. Elle s’était imaginée qu’il lui donnerait un poste prestigieux. Navigateur, par exemple. Ou artilleur.  
En réalité, il ne s’était rien passé. Il n’était même pas venue la voir.  
Elle avait envie de pleurer.

— À tous les postes. Préparez-vous pour le warp.

Qu’était-elle censée faire ? Attendre que quelqu’un se souvienne d’elle ? Tenter de s’imposer au sein de l’équipage ? Bon sang, elle n’y connaissait rien au fonctionnement d’un vaisseau spatial ! Elle avait besoin d’une personne pour la cornaquer, d’un mentor… Elle s’essuya le nez du revers de la main.  
Il fallait qu’elle parle à Harlock.

—

Kei supervisa la manœuvre de sortie d’atmosphère, s’assura de la trajectoire programmée avant d’ordonner le warp, vérifia d’un regard circulaire que chaque opérateur était à son poste, puis rejoignit Harlock à l’arrière de la passerelle.  
Le poste du commandant se trouvait en surplomb des autres. Le capitaine l’y attendait depuis sa place favorite lorsque la situation était calme : affalé dans le fauteuil ouvragé installé derrière la barre.

— Rien de particulier, à terre ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
— Nope.

Harlock avait embarqué une nouvelle recrue. Kei le savait parce qu’elle avait cuisiné Yulian et qu’elle avait consulté les caméras de surveillance.  
Elle arqua un sourcil.

— Vraiment ? insista-t-elle.

Une adolescente.  
De part son allure, elle paraissait plutôt sortir d’une école de bonne famille plutôt que d’un ghetto mal famé. Autant dire qu’elle ne risquait pas de posséder la moindre aptitude au combat. Un poids mort, donc. Non pas que ce soit gênant, mais ce n’était pas « rien de particulier ».  
Harlock ne répondit pas. Non pas que ce soit gênant non plus – Kei subissait le mutisme de son capitaine au quotidien depuis des années, elle était donc en mesure de déchiffrer ses silences. C’était ennuyeux, en revanche, parce que lorsqu’Harlock ne partageait pas ses informations avec elle, cela signifiait « affaire personnelle ».  
Elle soupira. Le passé d’Harlock était nébuleux. Elle en connaissait des bribes, glanées lors de trop rares confessions, mais le reste était comme un immense trou noir. Si l’on en croyait les ragots, on eût dit que cet homme avait surgi du néant, déjà capitaine, déjà pirate.  
Harlock tourna enfin son visage vers elle.

— Stellie, dit-il simplement.

De surprise, Kei manqua une respiration. Elle tenta de se remémorer la petite fille qu’elle avait rencontrée il y avait… dix ans ? Douze ans ? Harlock ne l’avait jamais laissée approcher l’Arcadia à l’exception d’une seule fois, mais son passage avait été trop bref pour que Kei puisse se souvenir de la fillette avec précision.  
Elle se rappelait très bien son lien avec Harlock, en revanche.

Le capitaine s’était replongé dans son mutisme. Stellie, hein… Si tel était le cas, il était inutile de chercher à lui arracher le moindre mot supplémentaire dans l’immédiat.  
Kei espéra seulement que la présence de l’adolescente ne créerait pas de problèmes… Du moins pas davantage qu’ils n’en avaient déjà.

—

— Meaw.

Un chat ? À bord d’un vaisseau spatial ?  
Il était noir avec une tache rousse sur l’œil, ses iris vert émeraude étincelaient, il était campé au milieu de la coursive et lorsqu’elle avait voulu s’approcher il avait produit un bruit proche de « fschtchtzgrr », le poil hérissé et toutes griffes dehors.  
Ce fauve avait certes l’air maigrelet, mais Stellie avait jugé plus prudent de faire demi-tour. De toute façon elle n’était pas sur le bon chemin.  
Elle hésita.  
Merde, où se trouvait la passerelle ? Toutes ces foutues coursives se ressemblaient et ses vagues souvenirs d’enfant ne lui étaient d’aucune aide. L’adolescente tapa rageusement du poing contre une cloison. Et pourquoi Harlock ne se préoccupait-il pas d’elle ?

— Euh… Ma’moiselle, s’cusez-moi ?

Stellie se retourna vivement. Si une de ces brutes de pirates voulait profiter du fait qu’elle était perdue pour l’agresser, elle allait lui montrer qu’elle savait se défendre !… Ah, bah non. C’était juste le gnome à lunettes. Yulian, si sa mémoire était juste. La jeune fille fusilla l’importun du regard.

— Qu’est-ce que t’as ? l’apostropha-t-elle. T’as pas un poste de quart ?  
— Je suis de repos, se défendit l’autre en baissant les yeux.

Il parut faire un effort sur lui-même pour relever le regard. Stellie lui renvoya une moue de dédain.

— Le… euh… le capitaine m’a demandé de te servir de guide, expliqua-t-il.

Il se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, visiblement mal à l’aise.

— Et… euh… je dois aussi te montrer comment fonctionnent les différents systèmes du bord, ajouta-t-il.  
— Toi ?

C’était une blague ! Harlock ne pouvait pas lui envoyer ce… ce minable qui crevait de trouille pour la former ! Et d’ailleurs, comment ce type avait-il reçu l’autorisation de monter à bord de l’Arcadia ?

— C’est ce qu’a dit le capitaine, marmonna Yulian.

Visiblement il n’avait pas l’air enchanté lui non plus. Stellie envisagea de refuser net, mais renonça aussitôt : après tout, elle ne pouvait nier qu’elle était perdue et un guide, aussi ridicule puisse-t-il être, ne pouvait que l’aider à sortir de cette mauvaise passe.  
Et peut-être pourrait-elle ainsi enfin trouver Harlock et avoir une discussion franche avec lui.

—

— Contact. Position trois cent trente-deux par dix-huit négatif. Distance cent soixante point quatre. Trois unités.  
— Une identification ?  
— Pas pour le moment.

L’opérateur radar se retourna sur son siège.

— Ils sont trop loin, capitaine, expliqua-t-il avec une mimique d’excuse.

Harlock l’ignora. Aucune importance. La position de ces trois bâtiments correspondait aux renseignements qu’il possédait. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus pour commencer la chasse.  
Le capitaine pirate se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire.

— Programmez une route d’interception.

—

— … et en plus des trois tourelles triples, le vaisseau possède six tubes lance-torpilles – trois de chaque côté – et quinze rampes de lancement de missiles longue portée. Pour ne citer que l’armement lourd, bien entendu.

Yulian se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Pourquoi Harlock s’acharnait-il contre lui, aujourd’hui ? D’abord, le coup du garde du corps et maintenant… ça. Il déglutit.  
Il chercha désespérément un sujet pour relancer la conversation. Lorsqu’ils étaient passés en soute torpilles, la fille avait écarquillé brièvement les yeux en découvrant les soldats de plomb qui y avaient élu domicile, mais elle n’avait pas fait de commentaire et Yulian n’avait pas pu déterminer ce à quoi elle avait pensé exactement. Il n’avait pas osé lui expliquer qu’il s’agissait en réalité d’une reproduction de la bataille de Wagram (encore incomplète, hélas), et que c’était lui-même qui était à l’origine de tout ceci.  
On n’impressionne pas les filles avec des maquettes, se rappela-t-il.  
S’en souvenir lui occasionna un pincement au cœur, comme d’habitude. Il se força à étouffer ses sentiments et à se concentrer sur sa mission actuelle.  
Il débita mécaniquement les spécificités du réseau informatique sans se soucier de savoir si son interlocutrice le comprenait ou non. Pour lui, c’était pourtant facile, mais les gens le dévisageaient toujours bizarrement lorsqu’il récitait de tête tous les détails d’un manuel technique en plusieurs tomes.  
… Bah, tant pis. Autant que cette fille s’aperçoive maintenant qu’il n’était pas normal. Les gars se feraient une joie de lui dire, de toute façon. Yulian ? Un putain de robot ! Lit les modes d’emploi des moteurs pour se détendre ! S’intéresse qu’à l’informatique et à ses joujoux en soute torpilles !  
Il eut un sourire amer. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait sur ce maudit vaisseau, nom de dieu !

Stellie interrompit soudain le cours morose de ses pensées en lui tirant le bras.

— Nous n’allons pas de ce côté ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hésita. Ce côté, hein…

— Oh, pas grand-chose à voir, par là, éluda-t-il.

Ce côté. Une porte. Donnant sur une des nombreuses coursives transversales qui s’enfonçaient dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Ce qui se trouvait au bout, Yulian n’aurait pu le dire. Les quartiers d’habitation, les postes de quart, les armes et leurs soutes à munitions, et même les salles de contrôle des moteurs, tout était accessible depuis la coursive périphérique.  
Les portes conduisant au centre de l’Arcadia étaient verrouillées. Normalement. Celle-là était ouverte.

— Rien que des fantômes, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Tout le secteur était consigné. Seul le capitaine s’y rendait, de temps à autre.

— C’est vrai ?

Qui sait. Les gars murmuraient que le vaisseau était hanté. D’étranges histoires couraient au mess. Des présences spectrales. Des phénomènes inexpliqués. Des _créatures._ On racontait que le vaisseau bougeait parfois tout seul. Que des hommes s’étaient enfoncés dans les profondeurs et n’étaient jamais revenus. Personne ne s’était risqué à vérifier la véracité de ces rumeurs.  
Yulian frissonna, mais l’information ne semblait pas perturber la jeune fille. Le visage illuminé d’une joie enfantine, elle pencha la tête de côté, songeuse, et laissa son regard se perdre dans l’obscurité de la coursive.

— Je me souviens être allée jusqu’au cœur de l’Arcadia avec Harlock quand j’étais petite, poursuivit-elle. Allons voir !  
— Non ! protesta-t-il. C’est interdit !

Elle avait déjà disparu.  
Yulian resta interdit quelques secondes. Devait-il appeler à l’aide ? Prévenir Harlock ? Avouer son échec ? Il devait juste servir de guide, bon sang ! Une tâche simple comme celle-ci, même ça il n’y arrivait pas ? Et pourquoi cette porte était-elle ouverte, putain !  
Il grogna. Au diable les filles ! Toujours que des problèmes avec elles !  
Il s’élança à la suite de Stellie. S’il la rattrapait assez vite, s’il l’obligeait à faire demi-tour, peut-être leur écart passerait-il inaperçu.  
Peut-être.

—

— Camouflage opérationnel. Estimation d’efficacité : quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent. Route d’interception calculée, entrée. En portée missiles dans… treize point deux minutes, annonça le navigateur.  
— Bien.

Harlock étudia le diagramme tactique affiché sur l’écran principal. Facile, trop facile. Il pinça les lèvres, agacé. Seulement trois vaisseaux, merde ! Pourquoi n’y en avait-il pas dix fois plus ?  
Silence. Le temps eut comme un hoquet.

— Bordel, qu’est-ce que… jura l’opérateur radar.

Les consoles s’éteignirent une fraction de seconde. L’Arcadia vibra de la proue à la poupe. Puis tout fut terminé.

— C’était quoi, ce truc ? s’exclama le radar, la voix frémissante d’angoisse.  
— Tous systèmes opérationnels, capitaine, le coupa Kei d’un ton posé.

Harlock hocha la tête. Oui, il savait.

— Tochiro… murmura-t-il.

Il croisa les yeux de Kei. Il y lut une question muette. Toujours la même, comme à chaque fois que cette situation se produisait. Il choisit de ne pas y répondre. Comme à chaque fois que cette situation se produisait.

— Kei, je te confie la passerelle, ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l’ascenseur.

Treize minutes. Il avait le temps.

—

— Hého ? Il y a quelqu’un ?

Alors qu’il s’avançait vers le centre du vaisseau, Yulian sentait croître son malaise. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre, ici. Seule une faible lueur verdâtre éclairait sporadiquement le plancher. Il devinait d’innombrables embranchements se fondant dans l’obscurité, entendait pulser des appareils de part et d’autre de la coursive, ressentait vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. Ponctuellement, il était dépassé par un éclair furtif, bleu électrique, qui courait le long de câbles dont il ne pouvait déterminer l’utilité.  
Un vaisseau fantôme, souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Il se força à la faire taire. Scientifiquement impossible. Les fantômes n’existaient pas.  
« Alors pourquoi Harlock interdit-il l’accès à toute cette zone ? » insista la voix. Yulian se passa la main sur son front trempé de sueur. Sa conscience était beaucoup trop perspicace.

— Hého ? répéta-t-il.

Les échos de sa voix rebondirent contre les murs avant d’être happés par les ténèbres, qui exhalèrent en retour une brume glaciale.  
Où était cette maudite fille ?

— Stellie ? Stellie !

Il avait l’impression d’être enfermé dans une bulle de silence. L’obscurité fondit soudain sur lui et prit la forme d’une main sur son épaule. Il poussa un cri d’effroi.

— Cesse de t’égosiller, fit l’ombre. C’est inutile, les parois sont couvertes de revêtement anéchoïque.  
— Oh… souffla Yulian. Capitaine, c’est vous.

Harlock ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Yulian tenta de discerner la plus petite trace de colère sur le visage du capitaine, mais c’était difficile à déterminer en l’absence d’une lumière digne de ce nom.  
Il se prépara aux reproches. Ils ne vinrent pas.

— Retourne à ton poste. Nous avons un contact ennemi, l’attaque débute dans une dizaine de minutes.

Yulian cilla, perplexe. Et… ? Rien sur le fait qu’il se trouvait au beau milieu d’un secteur consigné, pris en flagrant délit de désobéissance ? Rien sur le fait qu’il avait « égaré » la nouvelle recrue ?

— Tu n’as qu’à suivre le balisage pour revenir en arrière, ajouta Harlock de la même voix monocorde.

Yulian se retourna. Une ligne jaune discontinue brillait à mi-hauteur de la paroi de la coursive. Ça, ça n’était pas là à l’aller, songea-t-il. Malgré sa frousse, malgré l’étrangeté des lieux, sa curiosité le titilla. Il avait étudié les manuels techniques de fond en comble, mais que connaissait-il de l’Arcadia, en définitive ? Que savait-il de ses secrets ? Soudain, il avait une multitude de questions à poser à Harlock.  
… Mais ce n’était peut-être pas le moment.

— Stellie ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.  
— Je m’en occupe, coupa le capitaine.

Sans un mot de plus, Harlock reprit son avancée et disparut bientôt dans le noir. Yulian resta figé quelques secondes, songeur, avant de prendre le chemin inverse.  
Il avait des questions, oui, et il comptait bien utiliser toutes ses connaissances scientifiques pour y répondre. Fantômes ou non, il n’existait rien qui ne pouvait être expliqué de façon rationnelle. Quoi qu’il y ait au centre, il le découvrirait, il le décortiquerait et il comprendrait son mode de fonctionnement. Il était le meilleur, pour faire ça. Le meilleur.

—

— En portée dans sept minutes, miss.  
— Bien. Aucun signe de contre-détection ?  
— Négatif. Les cibles poursuivent leur route sans changement de cap ni de vitesse. Et elles n’ont pas modifié leurs émissions électromagnétiques non plus.

Kei hocha la tête. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Si Harlock n’était pas parti en vadrouille à quelques minutes seulement du début du combat, elle aurait même pu qualifier ça de « manœuvre de routine ». La jeune femme fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, irritée. Harlock _adorait_ faire n’importe quoi aux _pires_ moments. Okay, l’ordinateur principal venait de faire des siennes, mais  le capitaine en personne avait-il besoin d’aller _voir_  ?

Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois leur trajectoire d’approche, le bon fonctionnement du dispositif de camouflage et l’état des munitions, passa ses nerfs sur le radio qui écoutait un morceau de spatio-rock expérimental plutôt que d’être concentré sur sa tâche, et regarda l’horloge. Encore.  
Plus que six minutes.

— Visuel ! annonça le radar. Identification confirmée !

Oui, aucun doute. Même sans distinguer les marques d’appartenance sur leurs flancs, la forme pyramidale des vaisseaux était caractéristique.

Des Sylvidres.


	4. Chapitre 3

##  _Chapitre 3_

 

Il faisait noir.  
En fait, non. Il faisait… bleu nuit. Un peu phosphorescent, comme si elle marchait sous un clair de lune.  
Stellie frôla une paroi du dos de la main. Elle se sentait sereine. Soulagée. Comme si elle retrouvait enfin une vieille connaissance. C’était un sentiment étrange, dont elle ne comprenait pas la provenance, et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à être effrayée.

— Tu es Stellie.

La jeune fille sursauta. Une silhouette se matérialisa soudain de nulle part. Irréelle, ses longs cheveux flottants autour d’elle, l’apparition semblait émerger d’un amas de câbles torsadés qui s’enfonçaient sous le plancher telles les racines d’un arbre improbable.  
Stellie recula inconsciemment d’un pas. C’était une femme, à n’en pas douter, et elle n’était pas humaine. Un halo verdâtre l’entourait et ses yeux sans pupilles paraissaient illuminés de l’intérieur. Stellie entendait sa voix résonner directement dans son crâne sans qu’elle ne soit passée auparavant par ses oreilles.

— Le temps n’est pas encore venu, ajouta la femme. Apprivoise tes sentiments. Trouve ta place. Lorsque ce sera fait… Reviens nous voir.

Stellie grimaça. Elle avait l’impression que son cerveau se recroquevillait sur lui-même pour échapper à cette voix si pénétrante. Mais, alors qu’elle serrait les dents pour surmonter cette sensation, elle s’aperçut qu’elle était à nouveau seule.

— Eh ! protesta-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Revenez !

Seul le silence lui répondit. La femme avait disparu, emportant avec elle l’ambiance de clair de lune rassurante. Stellie plissa le front. Elle était venue jusqu’ici sans réfléchir, comme si une force inconnue l’y avait poussée. Et maintenant ?  
L’adolescente fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle se trouvait à un embranchement en étoile. Malgré la luminosité quasi-inexistante, elle distinguait cinq… non, six coursives. Mais par laquelle était-elle arrivée ? Elle hésita.  
Cet endroit faisait ressurgir des souvenirs de son passé. Cela avait tout d’abord été rassurant, mais à présent cela réveillait les peurs de son enfance. La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot. Elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et d’appeler son père à son secours. Elle secoua la tête. Ses parents étaient morts tous les deux, qu’espérait-elle ?

— Harlock… gémit-elle.

—

Il faisait noir, mais Harlock avait parcouru tant de fois ces lieux que l’absence de lumière ne le gênait plus. Il avançait machinalement, laissant ses pas le guider inconsciemment sur un chemin ancré dans sa mémoire, à gauche, tout droit, deux fois à droite, toujours plus profond dans des coursives toujours plus étroites.  
Il parvint enfin dans une pièce circulaire surmontée d’un dôme, au centre de laquelle convergeaient des centaines de câbles de toutes tailles. Le cœur de l’Arcadia. La salle de l’ordinateur principal.  
Elle était vide.

— Où est-elle ? lança-t-il face à l’immense ordinateur. Tu crois que c’est le moment ?

Un unique voyant rouge pulsait, à hauteur d’homme. Harlock pointa un doigt en direction de la lueur.

— Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ? s’emporta le capitaine. Qu’elle va découvrir la vérité toute seule juste parce que tu laisses des portes ouvertes ?

Il se reprit. La colère n’était pas la solution.  
… mais l’impatience non plus. Il soupira.

— Elle n’est pas prête, lâcha-t-il enfin. Je sais que tu as hâte de la voir, mais elle est encore très jeune. Peut-être qu’elle ne supportera pas.

Une rangée de diodes blanches s’alluma brusquement. Derrière, des relais électriques cliquetaient, des processeurs informatiques s’enclenchaient, des ventilateurs tournaient… Le cœur de l’Arcadia n’était jamais silencieux, même si son bavardage restait inaccessible au commun des mortels.  
Harlock secoua la tête. Pas de mots. Jamais de mots. L’Arcadia ne s’exprimait pas comme ça. Et Stellie n’était pas en mesure de le comprendre. Pas encore.  
Il soupira encore.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, concéda-t-il. Mais ne sois pas si pressé. Donne-moi un peu de temps pour la préparer.

Un frémissement. L’air était trouble autour du grand ordinateur. Harlock eut un sourire désabusé. Il était seul. Il parlait dans le vide. Sa perception de cet endroit reflétait-elle la réalité, ou se cachait-il sa propre folie en imaginant des phénomènes inexistants ?

— Tochiro… souffla-t-il.

Rien ne réagit. La conversation était terminée. Harlock plissa le front, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Était-ce bon signe ? Devait-il rester, attendre des précisions, des explications ? Devait-il guetter une approbation ? Devait-il laisser Stellie face à son destin ?… Y avait-il vraiment des réponses ici, ou les apportait-il lui-même ?  
Le silence était total. Le tumulte de l’extérieur ne parvenait jamais en ce lieu. Dehors, les mondes s’effondraient. Ici, le temps se figeait. Il suffisait d’attendre. Coupé du reste de l’Univers. À l’abri des agressions, de la souffrance, de la mort… Tout pourrait être si simple.

Au loin, un vrombissement monta en intensité. Harlock sortit brutalement de sa torpeur. Changement de la configuration des moteurs. Poste de combat. Le capitaine consulta sa montre.  
Merde.

—

— Nous sommes en portée, miss ! Paré à faire feu sur votre ordre !

Lèvres pincées, Kei fit signe qu’elle avait bien reçu l’information et ignora le regard presque implorant de l’artilleur qui, le doigt crispé au-dessus de la commande de tir, n’attendait qu’un mot de sa part pour libérer les missiles de l’Arcadia.

— Miss ?

Elle pouvait prendre la direction des opérations. Elle pouvait. Elle en avait les capacités. Elle l’avait déjà fait. Ailleurs. Sur un autre vaisseau.  
« Harlock, bordel, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? » songea-t-elle.  
Elle avait mené le vaisseau à la limite de ce qu’elle pouvait ordonner. Le déclenchement du combat n’appartenait qu’à Harlock. C’était ainsi que l’Arcadia fonctionnait. La liberté l’avait engendré, Harlock en incarnait l’esprit. Harlock commandait l’Arcadia, et elle ne pouvait prendre sa place. Elle ne le voulait pas non plus. Trop de fantômes à côtoyer.

Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçut Yulian entrer en passerelle. Il était pâle, le visage luisant de sueur, comme s’il venait tout juste de croiser un spectre. Ou un fantôme.  
Elle tiqua. Tiens donc. Si Yulian s’était rendu dans la zone réservée et qu’il était à l’origine du hoquet de l’ordinateur principal, alors le capitaine ne devrait plus tarder.

— Euh, miss… Nous sommes parés, insista l’artilleur.  
— Nous attendons l’ordre d’Harlock ! répliqua sèchement Kei.

… mais il ferait bien de se dépêcher s’il ne veut pas que je lui passe un savon, compléta-t-elle _in petto_.

—

Il faisait noir.  
Stellie sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu’elle ne puisse les retenir. Oubliée, l’excitation initiale de braver l’interdit. Envolé, le sentiment grisant d’invulnérabilité. Toute la zone brouillait les sens. C’était déstabilisant. C’était terrifiant.  
Elle n’osait pas bouger, ni crier. Quelque chose la regardait, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose l’examinait, la jaugeait, quelque chose était prêt à fondre sur elle.

— Stellie ?

Ne pas bouger. Ne pas respirer. Quelque chose était là, dans le noir, à l’affût, et se lasserait peut-être si elle restait totalement immobile. Une statue. Une partie du mur. Sans intérêt. Ne pas bouger.

— Stellie… C’est moi.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux. Harlock.  
Elle tremblait.

— Oh, Harlock, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure plaintif.

Elle s’en voulut de se montrer aussi faible, elle qui avait claironné qu’elle n’était plus une enfant, elle qui s’était prétendu forte pour être digne de servir sous les ordres du capitaine de l’Arcadia. Elle avait toujours rêvé d’étoiles. Harlock avait toujours été son modèle. Mais il évoluait si loin d’elle. Pourrait-elle un jour le rattraper ?  
Qu’allait-il penser d’elle maintenant ?

— C’est terminé, lui souffla-t-il. C’est terminé.

Elle se laissa conduire telle une somnambule, hébétée, les jambes flageolantes. Harlock la guidait avec douceur en chuchotant des mots rassurants qu’elle ne retint pas, mais qui finirent par éloigner la chose qui la regardait.  
Il fit soudain moins sombre.  
Les coursives redevinrent de simples coursives et non plus un dangereux labyrinthe de ténèbres.  
Puis Stellie reconnut la coursive périphérique. Il lui sembla que l’atmosphère était moins oppressante : il n’y avait rien _ici_ de ce qu’elle avait ressenti _là-bas_. Pourtant Harlock et elle n’avaient pas marché très longtemps.  
Sa peur s’évaporait. Son obstination, sa rage adolescente de faire ses preuves réapparurent.  
Harlock était en train de verrouiller la porte d’accès vers le centre.

— Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il. J’aurais dû te prévenir.

Stellie leva un sourcil. « Me prévenir de quoi ? » firent les yeux de la jeune fille, mais Harlock évita son regard.

— Je… te parlerai plus tard, poursuivit-il. Si tu veux, tu peux aller voir le docteur Zero pour qu’il vérifie que tu n’as rien.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il semblait gêné. Qu’y avait-il dans le cœur de l’Arcadia ? Pourquoi avait-elle l’impression que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle était concernée par la réponse à cette question ?  
Harlock la planta là avant qu’elle ne puisse organiser ses idées. Perdue dans ses pensées, Stellie fixa le dos du capitaine pirate jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse dans un ascenseur. Elle allait bien. Elle n’avait pas besoin de médecin. Elle avait besoin d’explications, en revanche.  
Qu’y avait-il dans le cœur ? se répéta-t-elle. C’était la clé, elle en était certaine.  
Elle hésita.  
Bon, va pour l’infirmerie. Elle n’avait pas besoin de médecin, mais le docteur pourrait peut-être lui révéler des informations intéressantes.

—

Harlock pensait à Stellie, et il se força à faire taire le sentiment de culpabilité qui l’étreignait. Il lui parlerait plus tard, avait-il promis. Il ne fuyait pas ses responsabilités.

— Au rapport ! ordonna-t-il d’une voix ferme en entrant en passerelle.

Il lui parlerait plus tard. Pour l’instant, il avait d’autres priorités.

— Cibles verrouillées, paré à faire feu, capitaine ! répondit aussitôt l’artilleur.

Au vu du regard de Kei, cela devait déjà faire plusieurs minutes que le gars attendait dans cette position. Harlock jugea plus sage de ne faire aucun commentaire, ni sur son retard, ni sur le fait qu’ils auraient pu commencer sans lui. Il savait que Kei avait l’autorité et les compétences nécessaires pour le suppléer, il savait aussi qu’elle s’était fixée certaines limites à ne pas franchir quant au commandement de l’Arcadia. Ça ne venait pas de lui : peu lui importait qu’elle déclenche un combat en son absence, ses connaissances tactiques étaient excellentes et en plus elle était beaucoup moins tête brûlée que lui. Mais Kei se montrait inflexible sur ce point. Et elle ne changerait pas d’avis. Il avait essayé.

— Commencez le tir, lâcha-t-il.

Le visage animé d’une joie sauvage, l’artilleur s’exécuta sans attendre. Six missiles s’échappèrent des silos de la plage avant et se dirigèrent vers leurs cibles. Seulement six ? s’étonna Harlock. L’Arcadia alignait dix-huit silos, ils auraient pu envoyer une salve plus conséquente ! Le capitaine s’apprêtait à en faire la remarque à Kei lorsqu’il se souvint que ces petits bijoux de technologie furtive étaient hors de prix. Kei était beaucoup moins tête brûlée que lui… et elle regardait de beaucoup plus près leurs dépenses de munitions.  
…  
N’empêche, c’était frustrant.

— D’après notre base de données, un seul missile devrait suffire à détruire leur bouclier, susurra Kei alors qu’il prenait place derrière la barre et étudiait la meilleure trajectoire pour se rapprocher à distance d’abordage. Mais j’ai préféré assurer le coup avec une double frappe.

Il répondit « humpf ». La jeune femme arborait un léger sourire. Elle savait très bien que de son côté, il aurait balancé toute la sauce du premier coup, et qu’avec six missiles _par cible_ , les trois vaisseaux ennemis auraient été réduits à l’état d’épaves fumantes sans qu’il n’ait à s’approcher.  
Mais bon, il devait aussi garder à l’esprit qu’il était censé _aborder_ ces vaisseaux et non pas les transformer en confettis – du moins, pas avant d’être monté à bord.

— Yaouh ! criait l’artilleur. Prenez ça dans la gueule !

Et il devait aussi garder à l’esprit qu’en tant que capitaine, il était censé faire preuve de sang froid, montrer l’exemple à son équipage et, surtout, canaliser leurs ardeurs guerrières parfois trop enthousiastes.  
Harlock retint un soupir. Il avait très envie de crier yaouh lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Kei. La jeune femme blonde le fusilla d’un regard sévère.  
Non, mauvaise idée. Elle risquait de venir lui reprocher de se comporter comme un gamin, ce qu’il n’était plus depuis longtemps, quoi qu’en dise Bob.  
Il résista à l’envie de lui tirer la langue.

— À tous les postes, feu à volonté ! ordonna-t-il. Visez les moteurs en priorité pour les immobiliser !  
— Aye, captain !

Harlock vira de bord et désactiva le camouflage optique de l’Arcadia au moment où les missiles impactèrent les vaisseaux ennemis. Kei fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. Il haussa les épaules en retour. _Okay_ , il s’était peut-être dévoilé un peu tôt, assez pour laisser à l’adversaire le temps de riposter, mais où était l’intérêt de s’approcher en mode furtif ? Il aurait eu une escadre sylvidre complète en face de lui, alors il y aurait réfléchi. Mais _elles_ n’étaient que trois ! Une broutille ! Autant augmenter le challenge et faire monter un peu le taux d’adrénaline des gars, ça les entraînerait.  
Et puis ça défoulait, il était forcé de le reconnaître.

—

Yulian admettait volontiers ignorer les méandres de la stratégie astronavale, mais sa passion pour les guerres pré-atomiques lui permettait d’identifier une charge héroïque au premier coup d’œil quand il en voyait une. En l’occurrence, c’était exactement ce qu’Harlock était en train de faire avec l’Arcadia. Et malgré ses faibles connaissances astronavales, Yulian doutait que cela fasse partie des manœuvres recommandées dans les manuels. Quel inconscient irait attaquer une force supérieure en nombre à découvert, alors que tous les vaisseaux de combat disposaient maintenant de boucliers de camouflage ?  
Yulian ne chercha pas à comprendre. La logique d’Harlock était à l’image du personnage : impénétrable.  
Oh, le capitaine était doué, Yulian ne le niait pas. Il l’avait déjà constaté de ses yeux (ce n’était pas son premier combat). Mais parfois, franchement… Leur armement était plus performant, avec de meilleures portées. Pourquoi n’utilisaient-ils pas le potentiel offensif de l’Arcadia pour vaincre sans s’exposer ?

Yulian se concentra sur sa console. Il se posait trop de questions, il le savait. Devant lui, les servants des tourelles de défense rapprochée criaient « yahrr ! », les yeux pétillants d’avidité. Peut-être ne s’était-il pas assez approprié le concept « pirate », songea-t-il.  
Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction d’Harlock s’il arrivait en passerelle avec un coutelas entre les dents et un ancien sabre de marine à la main. Ou alors, un vieux pistolet à poudre. Il ne put s’empêcher de rire tout seul en imaginant la scène, ce qui lui valut un coup d’œil interloqué de son voisin. « Oui, bon, ça va », pensa Yulian, agacé. « Tout le monde a laissé une partie de sa santé mentale à l’extérieur de ce vaisseau, de toute façon. »

— Torpilles ennemies en approche ! lança le radar. Autodirecteur verrouillé sur nous !

Ah. C’était à lui de jouer. Les doigts de Yulian volèrent sur le clavier de la console tandis qu’il créait un algorithme pour déterminer la meilleure fréquence de brouillage. Apparemment, l’IA de l’Arcadia possédait aussi cette fonctionnalité ; Yulian s’était néanmoins rapidement aperçu qu’il allait plus vite à la main. Il ne l’avait fait remarquer à personne (ce n’était pas son genre), mais sa vélocité n’avait pas échappé à l’état-major.  
Deux combats seulement après son arrivée, Kei lui avait « habilement » suggéré de prendre en charge la totalité du module de contre-mesures actives et passives de l’Arcadia. Mais ce n’était pas un ordre, non – il était tout à fait libre de refuser et de choisir un autre poste s’il le souhaitait. De l’avis de Yulian, ça y ressemblait tout de même fortement. Il avait donc préféré accepter. Ce qu’il n’avait pas regretté, d’ailleurs : lorsqu’il occupait ce poste durant les combats, c’était le seul moment où il se sentait vraiment utile à bord.

— Brouillage efficace, annonça-t-il après quelques secondes de pianotage. Neutralisation des torpilles en cours.

En plus, c’était une tâche facile et il avait du coup tout le temps d’admirer l’enchaînement de la bataille. Il avait renoncé à comprendre la stratégie d’Harlock (qui se résumait a priori à « je fonce dans le tas »), mais toutes ces explosions étaient toujours d’une beauté à couper le souffle.

— Ennemi en route de collision, impact dans une minute ! cria quelqu’un.

Yulian grimaça. Il espérait à chaque fois que le capitaine ne poursuivrait pas jusqu’au bout sa tactique fétiche. Encore une manœuvre qui ne devait pas se trouver dans les manuels… ou alors au chapitre « à éviter absolument ». Quel inconscient irait _éperonner_ un vaisseau spatial, au risque de briser sa propre coque et de subir les dommages du vide interstellaire ?  
De toute évidence, Harlock considérait cela comme la manœuvre ultime, celle qui concluait un combat bien mené. Enfin, selon ses critères, tout du moins. Quels qu’ils soient.

Yulian se cramponna à sa console.


	5. Chapitre 4

## Chapitre 4

 

Un choc effroyable secoua le vaisseau, aussitôt suivi d’un grincement horrible, puis d’une alarme sur deux tons assourdissante.

— Oh, non ! Nous sommes touchés ? s’exclama Stellie.

Elle croyait pourtant l’Arcadia indestructible. Apparemment, elle s’était trompée. Une illusion de plus qui s’envolait, songea-t-elle amèrement. L’icône parfaite qu’elle s’était représentée n’avait rien à voir avec la réalité.

— T’affole pas, fillette, lui répondit-on avec une nonchalance tout à fait inappropriée.

Stellie fronça le nez en une expression de dédain. Rien à voir avec la réalité, se répéta-t-elle. Où donc étaient les combattants héroïques, les vaillants défenseurs de la liberté que les journaux clandestins décrivaient ?

— Il se passe quoi, alors ? rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son interlocuteur fit « ah ! » comme s’il s’agissait d’une information capitale. Si ça se trouvait, il n’en savait rien lui-même et Stellie n’en aurait même pas été étonnée.

— Le captain maîtrise la situation, c’est sûr ! reprit l’autre. Tiens, bois un coup !

L’adolescente haussa un sourcil hautain. Hors de question qu’elle accepte le verre qu’on lui tendait. Elle s’était rendue à l’infirmerie pour rencontrer un professionnel sérieux et propre sur lui, et tout ce qu’elle avait trouvé, c’était un ivrogne dépenaillé, pieds nus et vêtu d’une blouse défraîchie, dans un bureau apocalyptique jonché de bouteilles vides.  
Stellie n’avait pas voulu croire être en présence du médecin de bord jusqu’à ce que l’homme se présente – docteur Zero – ; et encore, elle avait toujours des doutes. Et elle ne ferait pas l’honneur à ce type de l’appeler « docteur », se promit-elle. Était-il seulement capable de s’occuper d’un patient ou bien lui amenait-on juste les blessés pour qu’il les achève ?  
Zero finit par admettre qu’elle ne prendrait pas son verre, le vida cul-sec et poursuivit par une généreuse lampée directement au goulot pour faire bonne mesure. Stellie eut une grimace dégoûtée. Ce vaisseau n’était donc rempli que de bons-à-rien ? Un modèle à suivre, quelle blague !

Elle tourna les talons.

—

Yulian suivait le déroulé des opérations depuis les écrans tactiques de la passerelle. Tout s’était enchaîné très vite : le choc de l’éperonnage, le fracas des tôles froissées résonnant à travers la coque de l’Arcadia, le rappel des équipes d’abordage… Un moment, il avait été tenté de suivre Kei, qui dirigeait usuellement l’assaut des troupes lorsqu’ils exécutaient une manœuvre de ce genre. Puis il s’était souvenu de la taille des armures de combat, de ses petites jambes et de son absence totale d’endurance physique, et il avait renoncé.  
Il s’ennuyait. Ils avaient rencontré peu de résistance ennemie, en fin de compte, et la brève excitation causée par l’adrénaline retombait.  
Il se demandait s’il devait retourner en soute torpilles poursuivre sa reconstitution historique lorsqu’il se remémora son incursion en zone interdite. Ah, oui. Les secrets de l’Arcadia. Ragaillardi par la perspective d’un défi informatique, Yulian se redressa sur son siège, fit craquer ses phalanges et lança un programme spécifique de recherche sur le réseau.

—

— Le poste de commandement est sécurisé, capitaine. Je poursuis ma progression vers le pont d’observation.  
— Bien reçu. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as atteint l’objectif.

Kei Yuki inspecta la passerelle du vaisseau sylvidre d’un regard circulaire. L’abordage s’était réalisé sans accroc. Quelques poches de résistance leur avaient donné du fil à retordre, mais le blindage des nouvelles armures faisait des merveilles : en corps-à-corps, les soldats sylvidres ne pouvaient plus leur tenir tête… à moins de sortir l’armement anti-char, ce qui était moyennement conseillé dans l’environnement confiné d’un vaisseau. Le groupe d’abordage s’était rendu maître des points névralgiques en moins de six minutes. Ça n’égalait pas le record personnel de Kei, mais c’était déjà une belle performance pour un vaisseau de cette taille.

— Quels sont vos ordres, miss ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de quelques secondes de réflexion. Des Sylvidres pouvaient s’être réfugiées dans des locaux non sécurisés aux extrémités du vaisseau, mais son équipe contrôlait la passerelle, la salle des machines et l’armurerie, ainsi que leur trajectoire de repli, en conséquence le risque d’une contre-offensive défavorable pour eux était minime. Elle pouvait donc laisser les gars en surveillance sur leurs positions tandis qu’elle s’acquittait de la mission que lui avait confiée Harlock.

— Toi et toi, avec moi, ordonna-t-elle en désignant les deux pirates les plus proches d’elle. Les autres, maintenez la position.

… et commencez à piller, ajouta-t-elle _in petto_ en remarquant que certains avaient déjà éventré les consoles afin d’en arracher les circuits imprimés et les composants informatiques.  
Bah, qu’ils s’amusent s’ils veulent. La camelote sylvidre était en grande partie organique (végétale, pour être tout à fait juste) et n’était pas compatible avec les technologies humaines. Ça ne valait rien au marché noir, en général.  
Elle haussa les épaules. Le capitaine n’avait pas abordé ce vaisseau pour des circuits imprimés. Harlock savait exactement ce qu’il voulait et l’endroit précis où le trouver. Et ce n’était pas ici.

—

Harlock s’était avancé à la rencontre de Kei dès qu’elle lui avait annoncé son retour. Le capitaine avait récupéré le coffret que la jeune femme lui tendait et en avait rapidement contrôlé le contenu.  
Parfait.  
Il avait laissé Kei gérer la navigation et éloigner l’Arcadia des épaves sylvidres. Inutile de risquer un accrochage avec une éventuelle mission de sauvetage… Harlock sentit l’oscillation causée par le warp tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, à l’arrière du vaisseau. Le saut ne dura que quelques secondes, suffisantes pour se mettre hors de portée tout en continuant à surveiller le secteur. Il faisait confiance à Kei pour organiser la patrouille de façon optimale.  
Il cligna brièvement des yeux lorsqu’il passa la porte de son bureau. Il avait de la visite. La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par la faible luminosité des étoiles, et il ne pouvait pas distinguer si les fauteuils qui faisaient face aux immenses panneaux d’observation étaient occupés. Il n’en avait cependant pas besoin.

— Stellie cherche encore son chemin, fit une voix depuis les profondeurs du fauteuil le plus imposant (et qui était aussi celui qu’Harlock préférait).

Le capitaine se crispa par réflexe. Télépathie. Il ne s’habituait pas, même après toutes ces années.

— Arrête ça, Mimee, demanda-t-il.

Un mouvement. Une silhouette se détacha du fauteuil et se tourna vers lui. Son teint d’albâtre et ses traits délicats lui donnaient l’air d’une poupée de porcelaine ; sa chevelure bleutée irradiait une lueur ténue ; ses yeux dorés immenses pouvaient pénétrer l’âme.  
Mimee était son membre d’équipage le plus ancien. Originaire d’une planète oubliée, elle le suivait, fidèle et discrète, depuis ses débuts en tant que commandant de l’Arcadia. Elle l’avait conseillé, elle l’avait soutenu, elle était restée malgré les épreuves, elle avait souffert, elle se mêlait de moins en moins aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.  
La fille plissa les yeux, pencha la tête de côté. Télépathie, encore. Les capacités psychiques de Mimee rendaient tout le monde mal à l’aise à bord, même lui. Le capitaine resta prudemment à distance mais ne fit pas de nouveau reproche. Il était conscient que le métabolisme de l’extra-humaine avait été modifié, ces derniers temps, et que sa puissance psy avait augmenté… et aussi que c’était en partie de sa faute à lui.

— Je perçois de la colère et de l’incompréhension, poursuivit la fille aux cheveux bleus. Tu ne devrais pas lui cacher la vérité.  
— Elle n’est pas prête, coupa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Et lui non plus, il n’était pas prêt, ce qui était d’ailleurs peut-être le fond du problème davantage que la jeunesse de Stellie. Il grogna.  
Mimee laissa échapper un léger rire.

— Elle, ou toi ? s’amusa-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. L’extra-humaine avait déjà la réponse, de toute façon. Télépathie, hein…  
Il soupira.

— J’ai d’autres priorités, éluda-t-il en agitant le coffret que Kei lui avait rapporté du vaisseau sylvidre.

Harlock se concentra pour fermer son esprit aux ondes psy de sa compagne. Pour un humain, il possédait certes une expérience inégalée dans le domaine, mais les contacts psy lui étaient toujours autant désagréables.  
Une fugace bouffée de nostalgie le traversa. Si seulement… Il s’obligea à museler ses désirs. Si seulement il avait su se contrôler, il ne se retrouverait pas dans une situation inextricable aujourd’hui. Il secoua la tête. Il avait d’autres priorités, se répéta-t-il. D’autres priorités.

Le coffret contenait des cristaux de données. Neuf. Des plans de campagnes, des études stratégiques, des trajectoires de ravitaillement, des listes de vaisseaux… Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se battre efficacement seul contre une armée.  
Mimee s’était approchée et observait la boîte avec curiosité. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement.

— Tout est lié, souffla-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil. Les prophéties sibyllines de Mimee étaient parfois difficiles à déchiffrer. Souvent, même.

— Qui est lié à quoi ?  
— Tout, répondit-elle.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

— À toi.

—

Les pirates avaient observé de loin un patrouilleur sylvidre venu renifler les épaves, puis des ferrailleurs s’approcher avec circonspection, arracher des débris métalliques des carcasses et repartir aussi vite qu’ils étaient arrivés. Personne n’avait fait mine de les poursuivre.  
Après trois jours sous camouflage à dériver dans les alentours, l’Arcadia avait finalement repris sa route, sans but apparent.  
Enfin, pour être tout à fait précis, l’Arcadia avait repris sa route vers un objectif que l’état-major n’avait pas jugé bon de communiquer à l’équipage. Entre deux tentatives de hacking de l’ordinateur principal (lequel était beaucoup mieux défendu que les systèmes périphériques et qui, pour l’instant, résistait à toutes velléités d’intrusion), Yulian s’était donc rabattu sur ses petits soldats.

— Attention. Warp dans dix secondes.

Yulian jura.

— Putain, pas maintenant ! cria-t-il au plafond. Je n’ai pas fixé…

L’onde du saut traversa la soute torpille, faisant vibrer le plancher.

— … les socles, termina Yulian d’un ton plaintif, tandis qu’une escouade de soldats de plomb s’effondrait.

Un désastre.

— Et merde, grogna-t-il. Tout est à recommencer.

Il leva la tête vers le haut-parleur de la diffusion générale.

— Vous ne pouviez pas choisir un autre moment, non ?

Il ramassa un général, le redressa, soupira. Il en avait pour des heures à tout remettre en place. Peut-être devait-il se plaindre des désagréments liés au warp au capitaine et exiger connaître les heures de saut avec plus de préavis.  
Il s’imagina brièvement la scène : « capitaine, je ne peux pas terminer ma reconstitution si vous sautez sans me prévenir… »  
… Ou pas, en fait.

— Euh… Je te dérange ?

Yulian émit un petit couinement de peur. C’était une voix féminine. Bien que l’Arcadia accueille une poignée de femmes dans son équipage (trois, si ses comptes étaient bons. Ou quatre), la seule qui avait jamais pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu’ici était Kei Yuki, à chaque fois pour le rappeler à l’ordre. Ou pire, pour l’informer que le capitaine le rappelait à l’ordre.  
Depuis qu’il avait commencé à bidouiller les systèmes informatiques du bord, Yulian s’attendait à tout instant à être « réprimandé ». Et il s’obligeait à ne pas penser à quoi pouvait ressembler une réprimande d’Harlock. Certes, son incursion en zone réservée n’avait pas eu de conséquences, mais Yulian était conscient de n’avoir pas pénétré très loin (et il n’avait rien vu de particulier non plus, excepté qu’il faisait noir). En revanche, hacker les systèmes du bord était d’un autre niveau. Depuis sa cabine, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour contrôler les systèmes périphériques : les moteurs auxiliaires, la gravité… l’air… Seuls les moteurs principaux, le générateur warp et l’ordinateur central lui échappaient encore. Malgré tout, il était certain qu’Harlock n’apprécierait pas.  
D’autant qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de renoncer.

— Oh, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s’excusa-t-on.

Yulian cilla.  
Bon, à moins que Stellie n’ait remplacé Kei Yuki dans le rôle de cerbère du capitaine, de toute évidence il n’allait pas se faire éjecter par un sas dans l’immédiat.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je t’ai prise pour Miss Kei. J’ai cru qu’elle venait me remonter les bretelles.  
— Ah bon ? s’étonna l’adolescente. Parce que tu joues aux petits soldats ?  
— Je… Hum…

Yulian eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait trouvé le ton de Stellie beaucoup trop condescendant lorsqu’elle avait prononcé « petits soldats ». L’avait-elle déjà irrémédiablement classé dans la catégorie « folie inoffensive, éviter tout contact » ?

— Non, ce n’est pas à cause de ça, se défendit-il.  
— Pourquoi, alors ?

Il hésita. Devait-il tout lui révéler ? Allait-il encore passer pour un type bizarre ? Allait-elle le dénoncer à Harlock ?  
Il songea qu’elle était _in fine_ la première à venir juste lui rendre visite et non pas à lui aboyer un ordre avant de disparaître. Peut-être qu’elle s’intéressait réellement à ce qu’il faisait, pas comme les autres membres d’équipages qui préféraient passer leur temps libre à s’enivrer au mess en braillant des chansons paillardes. Pas comme les autres filles qu’il avait rencontrées.  
L’adolescente lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il craqua.

— Et bien j’ai piraté les systèmes informatiques du bord, avoua-t-il.

Il s’attendait à ce que Stellie s’indigne. Elle rit.

— Tu as piraté un vaisseau pirate ! s’esclaffa-t-elle. C’est génial !

Yulian rougit. Oh, un compliment, songea-t-il distraitement. De la part d’une fille. C’était tellement rare.

— En fait, je n’ai pas piraté tout le vaisseau, corrigea-t-il. Juste une partie des systèmes auxiliaires.

Il allait la décevoir, mais il ne voulait pas qu’elle l’admire pour quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas fait. Ce n’était pas son genre, de se vanter pour se mettre en valeur.

— C’est génial quand même, s’obstina-t-elle.

Ah. Bon. Ce n’était rien, pourtant.  
Il rougit encore.

— Je peux te demander un truc ? ajouta Stellie.

Yulian se renfrogna. Oh, okay, il avait deviné son manège : elle l’avait flatté pour lui extorquer une faveur. Elle ne s’intéressait pas à lui.  
Il haussa les épaules. Il ne s’intéresserait pas à elle non plus.

— Je voulais retourner dans la zone du cœur de l’Arcadia, continua la fille. Tu pourrais m’accompagner ?

Il leva un sourcil. Il avait entendu dire qu’elle n’aurait jamais retrouvé son chemin sans l’aide d’Harlock, et que le capitaine l’avait rejointe prostrée dans le noir. Ou hystérique, les versions variaient. Les rumeurs couraient et enflaient très vite au sein d’un équipage aussi restreint. Elles déformaient la vérité, le plus souvent, mais Yulian était convaincu qu’elles n’émergeaient pas de nulle part.  
À l’origine, l’une des informations était vraie.  
Stellie n’aurait jamais retrouvé son chemin sans l’aide d’Harlock.

— C’est une zone interdite ! rétorqua-t-il.  
— Je sais…

L’adolescente se dandinait d’un pied sur l’autre, la mine contrite.

— Tu n’as pas envie de découvrir ce qu’il y a dans le cœur ? poursuivit-elle.

Si, bien sûr, mais…

— Le capitaine doit avoir de bonnes raisons de bloquer les accès, argua-t-il. Ce serait peut-être mieux de ne plus y penser.

Stellie fit la moue.

— C’est le vaisseau de la liberté, ici, ou pas ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me déplacer où je veux ?

Il sourit. Ah, ouais. Pas faux.

— Okay, céda-t-il. Je viens.

De toute façon il ne pouvait qu’être de son avis. Ou alors il avait tout intérêt à stopper immédiatement ses propres tentatives d’exploration.

— Mais on va d’abord s’équiper correctement, termina-t-il en abandonnant son général de plomb au milieu de son escouade décimée. Avec des lampes. Et un plan.


	6. Chapitre 5

## Chapitre 5

 

— Meaw.  
— ’gaffe, captain, cette sale bête est vicieuse. ’griffe pour un rien.

Le chef machine ponctua ses propos en dressant un poing menaçant à l’intention du chat qui s’était invité en salle de briefing, sans toutefois effrayer l’animal outre mesure.

— Allez, va-t’en ! Pcchht ! continua l’homme avec de grands moulinets de bras, mais en prenant garde de rester à bonne distance malgré tout.

Il n’obtint pour toute réaction qu’un deuxième « meaw » dédaigneux.

— Est-ce qu’on peut poursuivre, chef ? interrompit Kei d’un ton sec.

L’homme se raidit, grommela une bordée de jurons, et après avoir jeté un regard assassin au chat, puis à Kei, et un coup d’œil inquiet en direction du capitaine, il reporta son attention sur la carte en trois dimensions déployée au-dessus de la table.  
Harlock n’émit aucun commentaire. Le silence était le meilleur des reproches, ses hommes le savaient, et en plus il n’avait pas envie de lancer le débat à propos de cette bestiole en particulier. Noire. Avec une tache rousse sur l’œil.

— D’après les derniers renseignements que nous possédons, reprit-il comme si de rien n’était, la progression des flottes sylvidres a été stoppée à Bêta-Lyra par les forces du Consortium Marchand, et leurs axes de ravitaillement sont coupés dans les secteurs d’Equus, de la Ceinture de Feu et de la nébuleuse de l’hippocampe.

Harlock s’appliqua à rester impassible tandis que le chat s’approchait de lui.

— Elles n’iront pas se frotter aux néo-humains du côté des Colonies Radioactives, ajouta-t-il tout en désignant les zones qu’il nommait sur la carte, et je ne crois pas qu’elles s’aventureront dans la Bordure Extérieure.

Il effleura le panneau de commande pour modifier l’affichage de la carte. L’historique des déplacements sylvidres apparut en rouge, les régions qu’il venait de mentionner, en blanc. Sur la carte spatiale, un couloir sombre se détachait à présent nettement, traversant les secteurs blancs depuis les territoires sylvidres, et se dirigeant droit sur un point bleu clignotant isolé. La Terre.

— Bref, termina-t-il, pour aller jusqu’ici – il pointa du doigt l’icône bleue – elles vont passer par là – il montra la trouée noire – et iront chercher l’affrontement avec les forces de défense terriennes à l’extrême limite du système solaire. C’est donc là-dedans qu’il faut les attendre.

D’autres options étaient envisageables, évidemment, mais celle-ci se recoupait parfaitement avec les informations contenues dans les cristaux de données sylvidres qu’il avait récupérés. Il croisa les bras. Si quelqu’un avait une objection à formuler, c’était le moment. Il avait renoué avec les réunions d’état-major plus par démagogie que par conviction personnelle (et surtout parce que Kei avait longuement insisté), alors il n’allait pas non plus prier ses interlocuteurs de prendre la parole.

Harlock leva un sourcil lorsqu’il s’aperçut que personne ne s’intéressait réellement à ce qu’il avait dit.  
Il y avait là Kei Yuki, bien sûr, qui occupait _de facto_ la place de second même si cet état de fait n’avait jamais vraiment été officialisé, Pietro Maji, le chef machine, ancien des forces terriennes bourru mais expert en mécanique, le jeune Loop qui était à la tête des pilotes de spacewolfs, et le chef artilleur – un grand baraqué dénommé Dan, originaire d’un corps de mercenaires d’élite de la Bordure (enfin, c’est ce qu’il prétendait).  
Tous les quatre fixaient le chat. Lequel se fendit d’un autre « meaw » histoire de bien attirer l’attention sur lui, puis entreprit de faire ses griffes sur le revers de la botte droite du capitaine. Harlock l’ignora, de même que les regards de ses officiers – cette pauvre bête avait faim, mais elle allait attendre la fin du briefing, non mais ho !

— Vous avez des remarques ? finit par lâcher Harlock, parce qu’il n’avait pas non plus envie d’y passer la nuit.

Maji cilla, Dan rentra la tête dans ses épaules et Loop se mordit les lèvres, de toute évidence juste à temps pour s’éviter de sortir une imbécillité du genre « à quel sujet, capitaine ? ». Kei se reprit la première.

— Ça me paraît clair, capitaine, répondit-elle. En supposant qu’elles continuent à se déplacer par vagues successives, nous pouvons nous appuyer sur la spatiographie pour leur infliger un maximum de dommages.  
— Vous pensez que nous allons pouvoir les arrêter, capitaine ? demanda Loop. On se bat quand même à un contre mille !… Au moins, ajouta le jeune homme après réflexion.

Harlock se permit un sourire.

— Les rapports les plus récents que nous avons interceptés font état d’une flotte de cent cinquante croiseurs lourds, corrigea-t-il. Ce sont les seuls qui sont susceptibles de représenter une menace pour l’Arcadia.  
— Seulement un contre cent cinquante. Ça va être une promenade de santé, alors ! plaisanta Dan.

Le chef artilleur donna une grande claque dans le dos de Loop.

— Pas de quoi s’inquiéter, tu vois !

Surtout lorsqu’on faisait abstraction des vaisseaux d’accompagnement, songea Harlock. Pris séparément, aucun vaisseau sylvidre quel que soit son type n’était dangereux. Mais leur puissance de feu combinée et leur discipline au combat, si.  
Mais inutile de refréner l’enthousiasme de Dan avec des détails.

— Je suis prêt à démolir toutes les mauvaises herbes que je trouve sur mon chemin, captain ! annonça fièrement l’artilleur.

Yaouh, comme il disait. Cela risquait cependant de se révéler plus difficile que l’artilleur ne le pensait.

Harlock employa les dernières minutes du briefing à détailler les différents positionnements tactiques qu’il avait envisagés, puis nota les remarques de Maji à propos de l’endurance des moteurs, celles de Loop sur le niveau d’entraînement des pilotes et celles de Dan sur le ravitaillement en vivres et les escales (un point qu’il reconnaissait avoir du mal à planifier lui-même). Une fois qu’il considéra avoir fait le tour des différents problèmes possibles, il annonça la fin de la réunion.  
Les trois officiers masculins quittèrent la salle de briefing sans plus attendre. Kei se leva avec les autres, mais stoppa brutalement avant de sortir de la pièce. Harlock, qui étudiait la possibilité de gratter le chat derrière les oreilles, interrompit son geste et se redressa en tentant une expression neutre et détachée, et en espérant qu’il n’avait pas trop l’air d’un gamin pris en faute. La bestiole protesta d’un nouveau « meaw », à consonance plus frustrée que les précédents.

— Il y a autre chose ? interrogea Harlock, légèrement agacé.  
— À propos de Yulian, capitaine, répondit Kei.

Harlock grogna. Dans la catégorie « personnel ingérable », Yulian occupait une bonne place dans son palmarès personnel (même si le trio de tête était pour l’instant toujours trusté par des membres d’équipage féminins : Mimee, Kei… et Stellie, depuis peu). Ce type avait du potentiel, c’était évident quand on voyait la façon dont il gérait l’autodéfense de l’Arcadia, mais il semblait préférer dépenser la totalité de son énergie dans ses petits soldats.

— Il a fini Wagram et il commence Austerlitz ? ironisa le capitaine.

Il devait néanmoins reconnaître que les reconstitutions de Yulian étaient d’une précision et d’un détail remarquables, même s’il doutait que quiconque à bord à part lui s’y connaisse suffisamment pour s’en apercevoir.

— Il a percé les défenses informatiques des systèmes périphériques et les deux premiers pares-feu du système principal, l’informa Kei.

Harlock sursauta.

— Il a _quoi_  ?  
— Il contrôle les systèmes périphériques depuis sa cabine, répéta obligeamment la jeune femme. Depuis trois jours.

Le capitaine fit un rapide calcul mental.

— Tu veux dire : « depuis notre dernier accrochage avec des Sylvidres » ? interrogea-t-il.  
— Plutôt « depuis que vous êtes allé le récupérer dans le cœur », capitaine, corrigea Kei.  
— Je ne…  
— Stellie y était, et lui aussi, n’est-ce pas ? coupa la fille.

Il se renfrogna. Il n’aimait pas évoquer le cœur, même devant Kei – et même si, contrairement à la plupart des autres, elle avait une meilleure compréhension de ce qu’on pouvait trouver à l’intérieur.  
La jeune femme détourna le regard. Le sujet était délicat, et elle le savait.

— Tu n’avais pas dit que tu aurais besoin d’un informaticien ? continua-t-elle.  
— Pas pour cette zone ! Elle s’auto-gère très bien toute seule !

Kei eut un reniflement de dédain.

— Les dégâts de l’incendie de la dernière fois ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Réglés.  
— Et l’obsolescence des composants ?  
— Je m’en occupe moi-même et je… Ça n’a rien à voir ! protesta-t-il en agitant la main entre eux deux.

La jeune femme eut un demi-sourire narquois. Ou peut-être triste. Ou les deux à la fois.

— Tu fais des réparations de fortune en t’aidant d’une check-list que l’IA te fournit, mais t’y connais rien, rétorqua-t-elle. Yulian au moins a l’air d’être un expert en programmation complexe. Lui pourra faire ce genre de bricolage et ne risquera pas d’activer une autodestruction sans s’en apercevoir.

Il tiqua. _Ce_ sujet était délicat.

— Ce n’est pas une IA, corrigea-t-il sèchement.  
— C’est toi qui le dis, et c’est ta vision.

Kei secoua ses cheveux blonds, tourna le dos au capitaine, fixa intensément la paroi de métal nu face à elle. Soupira.

— Tu n’es qu’un ingrat. Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que je fais pour toi et pour ce vaisseau.

Il aurait bien répondu « mais si », ce qui était la vérité, mais il savait que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait entendre.  
Il soupira à son tour.

— Très bien. J’en parlerai à Tochiro, promit-il.

Évoquer Tochiro fit grimacer Kei, comme il s’y était attendu. Il n’en tira aucune satisfaction : peut-être aurait-il dû se contenter de « mais si » en fin de compte.

— Je suis… fatiguée, Harlock, reprit la jeune femme d’un ton las. Fatiguée des morts, des fantômes et de cette guerre sans fin.

Il haussa les épaules.

— C’est mon destin.  
— Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je sais… Mais parfois je trouve ça tellement injuste.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, leva les yeux vers lui. Ses iris étaient d’un bleu si profond qu’il aurait pu se noyer dedans.

— Serre-moi fort, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se montrait toujours si dure, si inflexible devant le reste de l’équipage, qu’il en oubliait presque ses faiblesses, sa fragilité. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de se sentir protégée. Par lui.  
Il ouvrit les bras, elle vint se blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle lui apportait son enthousiasme, son idéalisme naïf, son humanité. Il avait besoin d’elle pour repousser la noirceur de son âme, pour croire encore en l’avenir des hommes, pour continuer à avancer. Elle le savait.

— Envie de te changer les idées, ce soir ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle répondit en lui mordillant le lobe de l’oreille.

—

— Et maintenant ?

Yulian consulta sa tablette holo. Stellie le fixait avec espoir. Elle semblait convaincue qu’il était en mesure de les guider dans ce dédale. C’était vrai, mais en partie seulement : apparemment, certaines parois _bougeaient_ , ce qui compliquait quelque peu l’établissement d’une cartographie fiable. Mais Yulian ne s’avouait pas vaincu. Après tout, l’Arcadia n’était qu’un _vaisseau_ , et pas si grand que ça. Labyrinthe ou non, ce n’était finalement qu’un espace réduit dans lequel ses algorithmes d’extrapolation de trajectoire n’étaient presque pas pris en défaut.

— À gauche, décida-t-il.

Il avait l’impression de jouer une partie compliquée contre un adversaire invisible et particulièrement intelligent, et cela commençait à l’amuser.

— D’accord. On y va.

Stellie était bien loin de ces considérations. Pour elle, l’expédition s’apparentait visiblement à une chasse au trésor. Les yeux brillants, elle faisait montre d’un enthousiasme enfantin tandis qu’ils progressaient. On en aurait presque oublié la peur qui les avait accompagnés lors de leur première exploration.  
À deux, tout est plus facile, hein ? songea Yulian. Surtout avec de la lumière. La lumière éloignait la peur. La lumière éloignait les fantômes.  
Enfin presque.

— Attention ! cria soudain Stellie.

Yulian se jeta sur le côté comme une ombre noire passait au-dessus de sa tête.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? s’exclama-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

C’était plumeux, a priori. Et ça croassait d’un ton rauque et vaguement menaçant. C’était trop grand pour être un corbeau, avec un bec trop long pour être un vautour et trop noir pour être un dindon. Et d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qu’un dindon aurait fait à bord de ce vaisseau ?

— Oh, je me souviens de lui ! fit Stellie avec un sourire ravi et tandis que Yulian se demandait si les dindons pouvaient voler. Il s’appelle Tori-san, je crois… Tori ! appela-t-elle. Tori !

Le volatile d’espèce indéterminée se posa quelques mètres devant eux, à la limite du halo de leur lampe, et fit claquer un bec courbe au moins long comme l’avant-bas de Stellie dans leur direction.

— Il veut qu’on le suive ! interpréta l’adolescente.

Yulian, lui, l’avait plutôt traduit par « il a faim et il veut savoir quel goût on a », mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Il n’allait pas non plus montrer sa peur face à un gros dindon.  
La bestiole lui lança un regard torve. Il recula inconsciemment d’un pas.

— Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il sans quitter l’oiseau des yeux.  
— Certaine ! affirma Stellie. Viens !

L’oiseau émit un croassement éraillé et décolla lourdement, Stellie sur ses talons. Yulian hésita un bref instant, puis vérifia que sa tablette enregistrait bien son itinéraire avant d’allonger le pas pour rattraper la jeune fille.

— On ferait mieux de se fier à mes algorithmes, souffla-t-il, grognon. Ce… machin ne m’inspire pas confiance.  
— Ce n’est qu’un oiseau ! rit Stellie.

Mouais. Peu convaincu, Yulian ne protesta cependant pas davantage, notamment parce que son programme informatique lui indiquait qu’ils progressaient dans la bonne direction.  
Les deux explorateurs marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, dans un entrelacs de câbles, de fils et de canalisations diverses. Yulian jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Non, quelques minutes seulement… Mais le temps semblait s’étirer à l’infini, ici, c’était une sensation étrange. Et sa lampe n’éclairait-elle pas un espace de plus en plus réduit ?  
Distrait, il ne remarqua pas que Stellie s’était arrêtée et la percuta sans ménagement.

— Oups, désolé, bredouilla-t-il, rouge de confusion alors qu’il s’apercevait qu’il avait repris son équilibre en prenant appui sur les fesses de la jeune fille.  
— Chut, tais-toi ! Regarde !

Ils avaient débouché dans une immense salle circulaire, au milieu de laquelle s’élevait une colonne métallique hérissée de diodes et d’écrans. L’ensemble ronronnait doucement. Se mêlaient les bruits des processeurs qui tournaient, les vrombissements des ventilateurs, les glouglous du système de refroidissement… Un ordinateur géant. L’ordinateur principal de l’Arcadia.  
Yulian en resta bouche bée, émerveillé. Jamais il n’avait vu une telle construction. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà croisé des ordinateurs autrement plus grands, mais celui-ci était… différent. Des câbles de toutes tailles sortaient du sol et s’enfonçaient à sa base, d’autres s’échappaient de son sommet pour se perdre dans le plafond. La structure ressemblait à un arbre cybernétique. Elle avait l’air… vivante.

— C’est le cœur de l’Arcadia, murmura Stellie, une note d’admiration aveugle dans la voix. C’est l’œuvre de mon père.

Elle offrit un sourire rayonnant de fierté à Yulian.

— Il est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle.

Son père ?  
Yulian fronça les sourcils. Il avait peu d’ancienneté, mais il connaissait les légendes de l’Arcadia. Stellie était la fille de Tochiro ?  
Il voulut lui poser cette question à haute voix. Il n’en eut pas le temps. Une plainte monta soudain des profondeurs. Ténue, presque inaudible au départ, elle monta progressivement en intensité. Elle semblait venir de partout et couvrir toutes les fréquences du spectre auditif. Elle semblait pénétrer à l’intérieur de son corps, faire vibrer ses os, comprimer son cerveau.  
Yulian plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. Il aperçut Stellie faire de même, puis tomber à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur.

La lumière de la lampe oscilla, puis s’éteignit.


	7. Chapitre 6

## Chapitre 6

 

— Majesté.

La silhouette altière détourna son regard de la baie d’observation et haussa un sourcil courroucé en direction de l’importune.

— J’avais ordonné de ne pas être dérangée, amirale, siffla-t-elle.

La militaire ainsi réprimandée baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres, puis enchaîna sur une révérence un peu raide, et en tout cas plus rapide que ne l’exigeait le protocole.

— Majesté, répéta l’amirale. L’Arcadia s’est déplacé. Harlock a quitté Taurus et a semé notre poursuite radar dans l’amas de Tchâa.

Le sourcil de son interlocutrice se leva davantage.

— Et alors ?

D’un geste nerveux, l’amirale remit en place une mèche de ses cheveux vert olive coupés courts derrière son oreille. La figure en face d’elle était inexpressive, à l’exception d’un petit rictus dédaigneux au coin des lèvres.

— Majesté, depuis notre revers à Bêta-Lyra, nos options sont limitées. Si Harlock…  
— Vous craignez ce pirate, Sérhà ?

Il n’y avait qu’une seule réponse à cette question.

— Non, majesté.

Même si ce n’était pas tout à fait la vérité, bien entendu. Mais Sérhà était consciente que sa longévité à ce poste ne lui avait été accordée que parce qu’elle savait se taire lorsqu’il le fallait. Et puis sa reine comptait sur elle. Sa place ici était trop précieuse pour être compromise par des paroles mal avisées.  
En conséquence, elle conserva une expression neutre et se tint immobile, au garde-à-vous, dans l’attente de directives de sa supérieure.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour éloigner Harlock de notre flotte, lui apprit celle-ci.

Sérhà étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

— Vraiment, majesté ? Je n’en ai pas été informée.  
— Vous n’avez pas à l’être.

Elle, peut-être pas. Mais d’autres seraient certainement intéressés.  
Elle prit congé sans remarquer le sourire satisfait, dans son dos.

—

— Au rapport.  
— Un croiseur léger et son escorte, capitaine. Probablement le vaisseau-mère des drones que nous avons vu passer hier.  
— Une avant-garde un peu trop confiante et un peu trop isolée, hmm ? constata Harlock d’un air entendu.

Le capitaine croisa les bras.

— Poste de combat. Montrons-leur que cette voie n’est pas aussi sûre qu’elles semblent l’imaginer.

—

— Commandant ! Détection d’une torpille warp sur notre arrière !  
— Manœuvre d’évitement ! Pleine puissance !

La Sylvidre qui commandait le vaisseau-nef était jeune, brillante, ambitieuse, et sans aucune illusion sur ce qui l’attendait.  
Peu de vaisseaux pouvaient se permettre d’attaquer en interstellaire, loin de toute planète où ravitailler. Encore moins avaient les moyens d’utiliser des armes warp.  
Harlock… Son positionnement était prévisible. Sa dangerosité, avérée. Et la mission de cette avant-garde consistait justement à confirmer sa présence. Et ce, quelles qu’en soient les conséquences.

Une explosion secoua le vaisseau.

— Rupture de confinement dans la chambre du réacteur ! cria la responsable des moteurs. Arrêt d’urgence !

Combat en vitesse inertielle, hein… Ça déséquilibrerait encore la balance des forces. Le vaisseau-nef ne possédait pas l’armement suffisant pour tenir tête à l’Arcadia. Sur ce modèle, les ingénieures avaient privilégié la vitesse au profit de l’armement lourd. C’était un éclaireur, pas un cuirassé, dont le bouclier n’avait pas supporté les contraintes cumulées de la torpille et de l’arrêt brutal des moteurs.  
Son sort était scellé.

— Radar, précisez la position de l’ennemi ! ordonna-t-elle.  
— Pas de détection de la source, répondit l’opératrice en poste à la console radar. L’ennemi possède une capacité de tir sous camouflage !  
— Balayage large, toutes fréquences ! rétorqua sa supérieure. Trouvez-le !

La Sylvidre scruta son écran tactique. Quelle était la meilleure approche ? Où se positionnerait-elle si les rôles étaient inversés ?

— Missiles en approche ! annonça quelqu’un. Toujours aucune détection de l’Arcadia !

Elle servait d’appât. De test. Son vaisseau et sa maigre escorte n’étaient là que pour confirmer les intentions du pirate. On les avait envoyées en avant pour être sacrifiées.  
Des pertes mineures afin d’assurer le passage futur de la flotte.  
Des pertes malgré tout. Quel gâchis.

— Gloire à l’empire sylvidre, murmura-t-elle.

—

La salve de missiles encercla le croiseur et le percuta sur ses points névralgiques sans qu’il n’ait le temps de réagir. Le vaisseau sylvidre se brisa en deux. Les débris s’éparpillèrent en direction des escorteurs, qui s’égaillèrent. Deux d’entre eux se jetèrent en portée d’un champ de mines magnétiques judicieusement mouillé. Le dernier ne résista pas au feu des tourelles principales.

— Un jeu d’enfant ! se réjouit Harlock.

Il eut un sourire victorieux à l’intention de Kei.

— C’est sûr, répliqua la jeune femme, nullement impressionnée.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Le sien était plutôt narquois, cependant.

— … mais si tu envoies déjà nos meilleures armes sur la piétaille, j’attends de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller avec les escadrons d’élite, termina-t-elle.

Il répondit « tss » en haussant les épaules. C’était de la stratégie, tout à fait ! Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même que ça ferait peur au reste de la flotte.  
On pouvait toujours rêver.

—

— Le pirate s’est jeté sur notre appât tel un rapace affamé, majesté.  
— Harlock… Il ne changera donc jamais.

Un silence.

— Contactez l’équipe en place sur Ethaniel. L’opération est approuvée.

—

Ethaniel… Perdue dans les confins de la Bordure Extérieure, la planète n’offrait au premier abord que l’aspect peu engageant d’une boule glacée hérissée de pics abrupts. La vie qui s’était développée dans ces conditions inhospitalières était à l’image de son écosystème : rude et agressive. D’aucuns y avaient vu le refuge idéal.

— Tianna ! Le soleil va se coucher, il faut rentrer maintenant ! Tianna !  
— Oh non ! Mère, s’il vous plaît, encore un peu !

La petite fille, emmitouflée dans une parka de laquelle ne dépassaient que quelques mèches brunes, agrémenta sa demande d’un sourire charmeur. Elle avait escaladé un promontoire rocheux surplombant la falaise et, de là, elle admirait les derniers rayons de soleil sur les pics enneigés.  
Les jeux de lumières coloraient la montagne en violet.

— Regardez mère, toutes ces couleurs !  
— C’est magnifique, Tianna. Mais tu dois rentrer à présent. Le dîner va bientôt être servi.

À regret, l’enfant quitta son perchoir et rejoignit l’adulte qui l’attendait en contrebas. C’était une femme âgée, à la mise autoritaire, le chignon strict et la lèvre pincée. Elle portait un manteau long qui couvrait ses formes et dont la couleur blanche bordée de jaune mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement bleutée.

— Je n’ai pas envie de manger, bougonna Tianna.  
— Il le faut, trancha la femme. Cesse tes caprices !

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux uniformément dorés de la petite fille. Tianna les essuya d’un geste rapide. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle était forte. Mais manger était une épreuve tellement désagréable ! Pourquoi ne possédait-elle pas de bouche comme les autres résidents du temple ? Dans ces moments, elle les détestait tous, eux qui pouvaient se gaver de plats appétissants, elle détestait le temple et ses murs froids, et elle détestait la Mère Supérieure qui la forçait à subir les regards curieux, voire dégoûtés, tandis qu’elle se nourrissait péniblement à l’aide d’un appareillage compliqué.  
La femme, qui lui tenait fermement la main tout en l’entraînant vers les portes de la haute bâtisse nichée entre deux pics, environ deux cents mètres plus loin, lui adressa un regard furtif et soupira.

— Je sais que c’est difficile, Tianna, lui dit la Mère Supérieure d’un ton radouci, mais il faut que tu manges si tu veux devenir une grande fille, non ?

Tianna renifla. Des promesses d’adulte. Elle était depuis toujours chétive, vite essoufflée, souvent malade. Lorsqu’elle jouait, elle ne pouvait pas courir, sauter, ou faire quoi que ce soit qui lui demandait trop d’efforts. Parfois, elle avait mal dans tout son corps sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Manger n’y changerait rien.

À côté d’elle, la Mère Supérieure se crispa soudain.

— Tianna, souffla-t-elle d’une voix blanche. Sauve-toi. Retourne au temple.

La fillette se tourna vers elle, perplexe. Un animal sauvage ? Non, le temple était entouré d’un champ répulsif, et les griffours ne montaient jamais si haut dans la montagne. Une tempête ? Il faisait beau, pourtant… C’est alors qu’elle le vit : un petit appareil, une navette de transport peut-être, peint de blanc et de gris et posé entre les rochers à flanc de falaise. Sa couleur l’avait camouflé aux regards jusqu’alors, à moins qu’il n’ait possédé un bouclier d’invisibilité qu’il aurait tout juste désactivé.

— Mère, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Sauve-toi, répéta l’adulte. Vite.

Des gens sortaient de la navette, à présent. C’étaient des femmes, à en juger par leurs formes et leurs longs cheveux, mais elles portaient des casques aux visières baissées qui empêchaient de distinguer leurs visages. Et elles étaient armées, aussi, réalisa tout à coup Tianna.  
La peur saisit brutalement l’enfant. Soudain paniquée, elle lâcha la main de la Mère Supérieure et se hâta vers la porte du temple. Là-bas, elle serait en sécurité, songea-t-elle. Mais le bâtiment avait l’air tellement loin…

— En arrière ! cria la Mère Supérieure, derrière elle.

La petite fille jeta un coup d’œil rapide : la femme en manteau blanc se dressait entre elle et les nouvelles arrivantes, tel un roc inébranlable. D’un geste, elle projeta une vague d’énergie bleutée en direction des assaillantes qui furent jetées au sol. Tianna se sentit rassurée… brièvement. L’une des femmes ne tarda en effet pas à se relever et, en un seul mouvement fluide, pointa son arme sur la Mère Supérieure et fit feu.  
L’adulte s’effondra.  
Tianna cria. L’ennemi était trop proche d’elle pour qu’elle espère rejoindre le temple. Elle se prépara donc à se défendre elle aussi, avec ses propres moyens psychiques et quels que puissent être les dégâts que cela engendrerait.  
Les assaillantes ne lui en laissèrent pas le temps. En quelques secondes, elles furent sur elle et se saisirent d’elle comme un vulgaire paquet.  
L’enfant se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne faisait pas le poids.  
Puis elle sentit le métal d’une seringue hypodermique contre sa nuque.  
Elle perdit connaissance.

—

La passerelle de l’Arcadia était calme. Trop calme. Après son accrochage avec le croiseur léger, le vaisseau pirate avait intercepté deux petits patrouilleurs, un transport de troupes et un cargo sylvidres. Du menu fretin insignifiant qui ne ressemblait en rien à l’avant-garde d’une flotte.  
Harlock tournait en rond devant la barre, les yeux rivés sur le panneau tactique central. Ce n’était pas logique, réfléchit-il. Jusqu’à présent, les Sylvidres avaient l’avantage de la surprise face aux armées planétaires régulières, moins bien renseignées que l’Arcadia sur les déplacements en temps réel des vaisseaux-nefs. La flotte sylvidre ne possédait plus sa splendeur d’antan : plus faible, moins fournie en croiseurs lourds, elle devait son avancée et ses victoires à son incessante mobilité. Or elle venait de stopper sa progression à l’ouvert du détroit stellaire dans lequel l’Arcadia s’était embusqué.  
Harlock secoua la tête. Les radars longue portée des Forces Solaires n’avaient pas tardé à détecter la concentration des escadres sylvidres, et, déjà, les bataillons du gouvernement terrien se mettaient en place de l’autre côté du détroit. L’Arcadia se retrouvait par conséquent pris entre deux feux. Non pas qu’il n’ait pas prévu cet état de fait, mais l’idée de départ était plutôt de retarder la flotte sylvidre en attendant que les forces terriennes se positionnent, pas prendre part à une bataille rangée entre deux flottes stellaires.  
Il grogna.

— Rapport sur les Forces Solaires, ordonna-t-il au radar.  
— Notre mouchard fait état de sept divisions au mouillage devant le détroit, plus deux autres en patrouille à la limite de l’amas Delta, capitaine, répondit l’opérateur. … Et peut-être encore une en bordure du champ d’astéroïdes, mais les données sont brouillées par la présence des micro-planètes, ajouta-t-il.

Soit une centaine de bâtiments lourds, si la Terre formait toujours ses divisions de la même manière que par le passé, calcula Harlock. Il serra le poing. Bon sang ! Avec un tel déploiement, le rapport de force avec les Sylvidres était quasiment égal !

— Ils auraient presque pu se passer de nous, n’est-ce pas, capitaine ? fit Kei depuis la console de navigation.

Harlock pinça les lèvres. Kei calculait aussi bien que lui.

— On sera toujours utile pour limiter les dégâts, rétorqua-t-il.

Kei eut un léger sourire.

— J’approuve cette option tant que vous vous contentez d’ _immobiliser_ vos adversaires et non de les faire _exploser_ , capitaine, ironisa-t-elle.  
— C’est à la flotte terrienne que je pensais, ronchonna Harlock.

La jeune femme sourit plus largement, puis vint se placer à ses côtés.

— Et sinon… ajouta-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Stellie et Yulian ?  
— Ils sont consignés jusqu’à nouvel ordre, trancha Harlock.  
— Ça va faire trois jours, sans compter le temps qu’ils ont passé à l’infirmerie. Je pense qu’ils ont compris.

Le capitaine balaya l’argumentaire d’un geste agacé.

— Ils auraient pu y rester ! s’énerva-t-il. Les harmoniques de l’ordinateur sont dangereuses, pourquoi crois-tu qu’on a fait insonoriser la zone ? Heureusement que Mimee s’est aperçue de leur présence là-bas à temps !

Il avait élevé la voix, et les gars de quart leur jetèrent des coups d’œil dubitatifs. Kei leva les deux mains en signe de conciliation. Pas le moment d’une confrontation. Pas le lieu, surtout.  
Il la fusilla du regard. La connaissant, il était sûr qu’elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard.  
Mais maintenant, il était préférable de changer de sujet.

— Une explication sur le comportement des Sylvidres ? lâcha-t-il, se recentrant sur la problématique actuelle.  
— Vous les gênez, capitaine, répondit Kei.

Il fit un signe de dénégation.

— Je les gêne mais je suis tout seul, et je n’allais pas toutes les empêcher de passer ! réfuta-t-il. Elles avaient tout intérêt à forcer le passage avant que la Terre ne réagisse !

Kei hocha la tête. Ils étaient d’accord, il y avait autre chose. Mais Harlock retournait le problème dans tous les sens depuis que les vaisseaux sylvidres s’étaient immobilisés sans parvenir à deviner de quoi il s’agissait.

— Capitaine ! annonça soudain le radio. Une communication entrante sur une de nos anciennes fréquences cryptées ! Ça… ça vient des Sylvidres !

C’était un enregistrement. Une vue panoramique d’une planète blanche. Un zoom vers une région montagneuse. Des pics verglacés. Un bâtiment austère, couvert de neige, minuscule au sein de l’immensité du paysage. Le cœur d’Harlock rata un battement. Non, elle n’avait pas osé…  
Une voix féminine se superposa à la vidéo.

— Harlock, fit la voix. Nous savons tous les deux quelles seraient les conséquences d’un affrontement entre nous. Je te sais trop borné pour te dérober, et tu sais que je ne reculerai pas.

Changement du plan de la caméra. Mise au point sur une navette d’exploration furtive. Harlock fixait la scène sans parvenir à y croire. Elle n’avait pas osé, se répétait-il. Elle n’avait pas pu faire ça.

— C’est pourquoi je me suis assurée de focaliser ton attention ailleurs, continuait la voix.

Zoom encore. Deux Sylvidres au centre du champ. L’une d’entre elles portait un corps menu, inconscient, engoncé dans une parka trop grande. Une petite fille à la peau pâle et à la chevelure châtain. Tianna. Sa petite fée de cristal.  
Harlock crispa les poings. Elle n’avait pas pu faire ça.

L’enregistrement cessa et fut remplacé par une image de son interlocutrice. Grande et mince, vêtue d’un uniforme de combat noir et rouge, ses cheveux sombres cascadant le long de son dos. Noble et glaciale. Elle n’avait pas tellement changé.

— On ne lui fera aucun mal, termina celle-ci. C’est toi qui es visé.  
— Les otages sont l’arme des lâches ! gronda-t-il, mâchoires serrées.

Elle ne répondit pas etcoupa la communication sans rien ajouter. Harlock continua à fixer l’écran noir. Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! cria-t-il dans le vide, sans parvenir à masquer son désespoir.

Il frappa rageusement la console devant lui comme si cela avait pu faire revenir l’image.

— Eyen !


	8. Chapitre 7

## Chapitre 7

 

S’il avait été seul, Harlock aurait déjà pris le large pour arracher Tianna des griffes de ces maudites sorcières végétales, mais la présence d’un équipage à bord impliquait certaines contraintes. Comme informer ses hommes de ses intentions, notamment.

— J’comprends rien à cette histoire, captain, lâcha Maji. C’est qui, cette gosse ?

La salle de briefing accueillait ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d’une cellule de crise sur un vaisseau pirate : ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’officiers, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une antenne médicale et ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un commandement. Maji, Dan, Loop, Zero et Kei. Et lui.  
Et, en retrait, silencieuse et effacée, Mimee.

— Ouais ! renchérit Dan. Pourquoi cette petiote devrait-elle nous faire abandonner ? Ce n’est plus le moment de se défiler ! On les tient par les couilles, captain !… Enfin, façon de parler, précisa le chef artilleur après réflexion.

En l’occurrence, c’était plutôt les Sylvidres qui le tenaient _lui_ , songea Harlock. Eyen connaissait _très bien_ ses points faibles.

— C’est ma fille, lâcha le capitaine pirate.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mimee. L’extra-humaine aux cheveux bleus ne bougea pas. Elle semblait… détachée de la situation. Il la désigna du pouce.

— … et la sienne, termina-t-il.

Il aurait brandi une grenade à plasma qu’il n’aurait pas produit plus d’effet. Dan et Maji restèrent figés la bouche ouverte, Loop se fendit d’un sourire béat et Kei… se renfrogna. Seul Zero, déjà au courant, ne broncha pas.

— Et… continua-t-il avant que quiconque ne reprenne la parole, je n’ajouterai rien de plus. Inutile de me poser des questions.

Loop leva timidement le doigt.

— On peut quand même savoir son nom, capitaine ?

Harlock haussa les épaules. Oui, _ça_ , ils pouvaient.

— Tianna.

Il embraya rapidement sur son plan d’action afin de couper court à d’autres questions. Quoi que, à tout prendre, il préférait encore que les gars l’interrogent sur Tianna plutôt que sur Eyen.

— Bien, commença-t-il. À l’évidence, les Sylvidres espèrent que l’Arcadia va quitter la zone pour se lancer dans une opération de sauvetage. Je ne vous cache pas que c’est l’option qui a ma préférence, mais, comme Dan l’a fait remarquer, ce n’est plus le moment de se défiler. Même si les Forces Solaires sont conséquentes, je crois que la Terre appréciera un petit coup de pouce de notre part face aux Sylvidres.

Il allait bien devoir finir également par avouer la vérité au sujet de _cette_ Sylvidre avant qu’un de ses hommes ne se penche sur le fait que, contrairement à ses consœurs, elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons. Comme lui.  
Eyen.  
Bordel.  
Il déglutit.

— En conséquence, continua-t-il vaillamment, je compte laisser l’Arcadia ici pour qu’il poursuive le harcèlement de la flotte sylvidre. De mon côté, je vais partir chercher Tianna parce que c’est ce qu’Eyen souhaite : m’éloigner. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller sans l’Arcadia. Et je pense que l’Arcadia peut se débrouiller sans moi.

Ça lui coûtait un peu de dire ça, mais c’était la vérité. L’Arcadia était un excellent vaisseau, Tochiro un excellent conseiller, et Kei avait déjà l’expérience du commandement.  
Elle s’en sortirait très bien.

— Comment savez-vous que c’est ce que cette sorcière souhaite, capitaine ? répliqua Maji, sceptique. Est-ce que, comme vous l’avez dit, elle ne souhaite pas plutôt que l’Arcadia _au complet_ batte en retraite ?

Le chef ingénieur s’interrompit, parut réfléchir, puis fixa à nouveau le capitaine.

— Et d’ailleurs, d’où est-ce que vous connaissez cette Sylvidre, captain ?

Harlock ferma les yeux. _Nous y voilà…_ Mauvaise journée, décidément. Harlock se demandait si une excuse bidon du genre « nous avons déjà combattu par le passé » serait valable, lorsque Kei le devança. La jeune femme blonde arborait une moue légèrement dégoûtée.

— C’est sa fille aussi, fit-elle.  
— Hein ? Putain captain, vous semez des mioches partout ou quoi ?

Harlock était passé à l’étude d’une argumentation basée sur « oui mais en fait ce n’est pas tout à fait ma fille ce sont des plantes en réalité et il y a eu des expérimentations et je n’étais pas volontaire », mais le regard que lui adressa Kei le fit renoncer. Sombre, le regard. Très sombre.  
De toute façon, s’il se lançait dans une explication maintenant il en avait pour des heures, et il n’avait pas vraiment envie. Pas du tout, même. Il se rabattit donc sur une tactique qu’il avait déjà éprouvée à maintes reprises dans ce genre de situation délicate : ignorer totalement le sujet.

— Je partirai avant le premier quart de nuit avec une navette longue portée, reprit-il comme si l’intervention de Maji n’avait pas eu lieu. J’emmène Yulian et Stellie.

Kei leva un sourcil.

— À quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ?  
— À les empêcher de faire des bêtises à bord, rétorqua-t-il.

Mais, effectivement, il doutait que leurs capacités offensives puissent lui servir à grand-chose pour secourir un otage. Non, il avait une autre idée, pour ça.

—

Le briefing s’était terminé sans qu’aucun autre coup de théâtre majeur ne vienne le troubler. Kei était restée, seule dans la pièce vide, à regarder le mur en face d’elle sans le voir vraiment. Le capitaine partait en lui laissant l’Arcadia. Jamais elle n’aurait imaginé que cela puisse être possible. Comment pouvait-il abandonner son vaisseau ainsi ? L’Arcadia avait toujours été tout pour lui !  
 _Presque tout_ , souffla une petite voix perfide.  
Kei serra les poings. Dire qu’elle avait cru avoir gagné l’exclusivité ! Elle était une idiote ! Elle essuya d’un geste vif les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Qu’importe. Elle commanderait l’Arcadia. Harlock serait fière d’elle.  
Et personne ne la verrait pleurer.

—

Yulian avait appris la fin de ce qu’il avait ironiquement appelé « ses vacances » par le docteur Zero. Le médecin s’était assuré de son bon état de santé avant de l’informer de la perspective qui l’attendait. Ça n’avait pas particulièrement réjoui Yulian.  
Stellie, elle, était aux anges.

— On part en expédition avec le capitaine ! répétait-elle tout en vérifiant (une énième fois) le chargement de la navette.

Bon sang, cette fille ne cessait donc jamais de sautiller partout ? Yulian en venait à regretter que l’ordinateur principal ne leur ait pas liquéfié le cerveau à tous les deux.  
L’air morose, Yulian sangla machinalement une caisse de premiers secours dans la soute de la navette. Une opération commando ! Avec lui ! Et… cette fille ! À quoi pensait le capitaine ?  
… À part peut-être à les empêcher de poursuivre leur enquête sur le cœur, songea Yulian.  
Il eut un sourire. L’éloigner n’allait pas éteindre sa curiosité. Surtout depuis que ce qu’il y avait au centre avait manqué de le tuer.

—

C’était fou le nombres de « problèmes urgents de dernière minute à régler » qui sautaient au visage d’un capitaine lorsqu’il voulait s’absenter. Harlock avait l’impression que la pile de paperasse sur son bureau avait triplé de volume depuis qu’il avait annoncé son départ.

— Meaw.  
— Tes frères et sœurs commencent à poser des soucis, visiblement, lança-t-il au chat tout en parcourant un rapport sur les dégâts causés – directement ou indirectement – par ces charmantes petites bêtes.

Le capitaine s’interrompit, fronça les sourcils. Attends voir…

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Il ne prit néanmoins pas le temps d’écouter les explications du chat : en effet, on toqua à la porte de ses quartiers, et il eut à peine le temps de répondre « entrez ! » que Kei s’était plantée devant son bureau, avait lâché « votre navette est prête, capitaine », avait tourné les talons et avait à nouveau disparu dans la coursive. Harlock jura.

— Kei ! Attends !

La jeune femme blonde fit mine de ne pas l’entendre. Il courut à sa suite pour la rattraper, lui agrippa le bras et la força à se retourner. Elle se dégagea d’un geste sec. Ses lèvres pincées transpiraient de colère rentrée.  
Harlock soupira. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit, pour Tianna. Et pour Mimee… et bien elle devait avoir supposé que l’extra-humaine était trop différente de lui pour qu’il se passe quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait comprendre, oui…

— Ce que je… ce que j’ai fait avec Mimee, commença-t-il en se forçant à utiliser le passé. Ce que j’ai fait avec elle n’a rien à voir avec ce que je fais avec toi.  
— Tu veux dire : du sexe ? siffla-t-elle. Tu as pourtant bien dû coucher avec elle pour obtenir cette gosse !

Il se détourna, gêné.

— Juste une fois. Ce n’était pas… une bonne idée. Elle n’est pas humaine, son métabolisme ne fonctionne pas de la même manière que le nôtre.

Et elle avait failli en mourir. Depuis, elle s’était éloignée de lui. Physiquement du moins. Le lien psychique, lui, demeurait. Un couple sans en être un.  
Cela convenait à Mimee. Il s’était persuadé que cela lui convenait aussi. Cela avait duré quelques années, puis il avait recroisé le chemin de Kei et il avait tenté de reconstruire autre chose. Une relation plus… tangible. Il trouvait qu’il n’y parvenait pas trop mal.  
Jusqu’à présent, évidemment.  
C’était la première fois que Kei lui faisait une scène. C’était la première fois qu’une _fille_ lui faisait une scène, à bien y réfléchir.

La fille qui l’occupait à l’heure actuelle avait croisé les bras et secouait la tête de gauche à droite comme pour empêcher aucune des justifications qu’Harlock aurait pu avancer d’y entrer.

— Tu laisses tomber l’Arcadia, tu… me laisses tomber pour cette… fille ! lâcha-t-elle dans un trémolo plaintif.  
— Pour Tianna, corrigea-t-il. Ce n’est qu’une enfant. Ce n’est pas à elle de souffrir des erreurs commises par des adultes.

Elle en supportait déjà bien assez, se souvint-il. Sa petite fée de cristal.

Il saisit Kei par les épaules, plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient rougis, mais secs. Elle voulait être si forte.

— Kei…

Il hésita. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu’elle seule comptait pour lui ? C’était un mensonge et il le savait. Il y avait Kei, il y avait Mimee. Il y en avait… d’autres. Malheureusement. Et elles comptaient toutes à leur manière.

— … je reviendrai pour toi.

C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait lui donner.

—

Un court instant, lorsqu’on lui avait dit « commando », Yulian s’était imaginé une équipe d’une dizaine de pirates surentraînés et surarmés, vêtus d’armures dernier cri.  
Mais en fait, non.  
Les passagers de la navette se résumaient à trois personnes : Harlock, Stellie et lui. Ce n’était pas un commando, c’était du suicide. Il maugréa quelques grognements indistincts. La piraterie, oui, l’aventure, oui, mais ce qui l’avait justement attiré avec Harlock, c’était que l’Arcadia était réputé _invincible_. L’Arcadia. Pas ses navettes de transport. Bon sang, il ne s’agissait même pas d’un appareil armé ! Si quelqu’un leur tirait dessus, s’ils percutaient un débris, s’ils se crashaient, ils n’avaient _aucune chance_ de survivre !

— Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Stellie.

Était-il le seul à avoir réfléchi à cette perspective ? Il soupira. Bon, évidemment, depuis le « petit incident » du cœur, l’intérieur de l’Arcadia s’était révélé un peu plus dangereux que ce qu’il avait cru au premier abord, mais là n’était pas le problème.  
Non, le problème de Yulian, c’était que l’espace – le vide de l’espace – l’effrayait. Il se souvenait, tout gamin, avoir été sujet à de véritables crises de panique lors de simples voyages touristiques interplanétaires. Il avait maîtrisé sa peur (principalement pour faire cesser les moqueries), mais en partie seulement. Le blindage de l’Arcadia était rassurant. La fine paroi de la navette, non.

— Allez, viens ! insistait Stellie. On ne va quand même pas faire attendre Harlock !

Harlock lui en voudrait-il s’il avouait sa lâcheté ? se demanda Yulian. Et Stellie, qu’en penserait-elle ? Le sourire que l’adolescente lui adressait pétillait d’enthousiasme. Yulian plissa le front. La jeune fille avait l’air de le considérer comme un compagnon d’aventure idéal. C’était… étrange.  
Il soupira encore. L’aventure, donc. L’inconnu. N’était-ce pas pour ça qu’il avait trouvé le courage d’embarquer ?

— Tu as raison, répondit-il finalement à Stellie. Ne faisons pas attendre le capitaine.

—

— Dépressurisation terminée. Ouverture des portes du hangar en cours. Attention pour mise en place sur la rampe de lancement.  
— Bien reçu. Préchauffage des moteurs en cours, tous systèmes vérifiés et opérationnels, répondit Harlock. Je suis paré.

Le capitaine laissa les systèmes automatiques du hangar prendre en charge sa navette pour le décollage. La manœuvre était délicate, et les bras articulés, puis les rayons tracteurs, possédaient une précision de positionnement qu’un pilote de chair ne pouvait espérer atteindre.  
… même s’il était déjà arrivé à Harlock de décoller en manuel de ses propres hangars, que ce soit avec un spacewolf ou avec la navette qu’il empruntait actuellement.  
Le capitaine pirate soupira. La manœuvre en automatique était d’un ennui…

Avec un mouvement d’une fluidité exemplaire, la navette s’extirpa du hangar exigu, puis le rayon tracteur la guida sur une trajectoire d’éloignement. Harlock lança les moteurs dès la distance de sécurité franchie.

— Paramètres moteurs contrôlés, tous indicateurs verts, annonça-t-il à la radio. Vous pouvez lâcher.  
— Aye, captain. Tracteur coupé.

Libérée de l’action du rayon tracteur, la navette fit une légère embardée, aussitôt contrée par l’action d’Harlock sur les commandes de vol.

— C’est bon pour moi, transmit-il dès qu’il eût terminé les ultimes vérifications des systèmes de la navette. Je saute dès que paré.

C’est-à-dire dans un peu moins de cinq minutes, le temps que le réacteur warp ait atteint sa pleine puissance. Plus qu’il n’en fallait pour entrer les données du saut dans le pilote automatique. Concentré sur la programmation du warp, Harlock enregistra distraitement les exclamations étouffées à l’arrière. La voix de Stellie, celle de Yulian… Il tiqua. Ah, il semblait qu’il y avait une troisième voix également. Qui faisait « meaw ».  
Le capitaine avait appris à reconnaître ce meaw particulier. Il sourit sans se retourner.

— Passager clandestin, hein ?  
— Il m’a griffé, capitaine ! protesta Yulian.  
— Oui, il n’est pas très sociable. Tu ferais mieux de le laisser tranquille.  
— On va devoir faire demi-tour pour le débarquer ? s’inquiéta Stellie.

Harlock haussa un sourcil.

— Non, trop tard. Je ne pense pas qu’il nous gêne, de toute façon.

Et puis c’était un chat libre, se souvint-il, amusé. Qui avait probablement eu envie de venir faire un tour avec eux. Il n’allait pas le lui reprocher.  
Il y eut une brève dispute à l’arrière qu’Harlock s’efforça de ne pas entendre (un échange basé sur « oui mais il m’a griffé » et « il est _si_ mignon »), puis Stellie reprit la parole à son intention.

— Capitaine, comment comptez-vous attaquer les Sylvidres, maintenant ?

Alors déjà, il ne comptait pas attaquer les Sylvidres avec ces deux-là comme troupes de soutien, et ensuite… Bon sang, quand donc avait-il évoqué la moindre intention de partir _attaquer_ des Sylvidres ? Il fallait qu’il cesse d’être aussi va-t-en-guerre au quotidien, décidément. Ça le desservait quand il envisageait une simple opération d’exfiltration discrète.

— On ne part pas en expédition punitive, rétorqua-t-il. On va libérer un otage et je ne compte pas semer des cadavres derrière moi.

Du moins, pas trop, corrigea-t-il intérieurement. Juste ce qu’il fallait. Ou en tout cas tous ceux qui se mettraient entre lui et sa petite fée de cristal.  
Il agita la main pour balayer toutes ces considérations accessoires. Et il n’était pas tête brûlée. Il allait réfléchir calmement à un plan d’action, pas foncer dans le tas.

— Il faut d’abord qu’on récupère des renseignements sur l’endroit où Tianna a pu être emmenée, ajouta-t-il.

Et il lui fallait donc trouver des personnes particulièrement bien renseignées. Et dignes de confiance.  
Stellie haussa les épaules.

— Okay, lâcha-t-elle. Où on va, alors ?  
— Rhô-Andeggar, répondit Harlock. Le Metal Bloody Saloon.


	9. Chapitre 8

## Chapitre 8

 

— Meaw.  
— Ben alors mon gros matou ? Tu viens mendier les restes ?

Tout bien réfléchi, se dit Bob après un examen plus attentif, ce n’était pas « un gros matou » mais plutôt « un petit chat maigrelet »… ce qui ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir malgré tout l’air menaçant. Ces yeux verts pénétrants étaient ceux d’un fauve affamé, pas d’un animal domestique repu. Et ces couleurs, noir et roux presque rouge, brrr…

— Brandy d’Andromède, Bob, annonça soudain une ombre en cape tout juste entrée, et qui se révéla être le capitaine Harlock en personne.  
— À cette heure-ci ? répondit le barman, trop surpris par l’apparition pour y ajouter son « gamin » habituel.

Coupé dans son élan, Harlock lui renvoya un regard un peu perdu durant une fraction de seconde, mais il se reprit très vite.

— Café, alors, corrigea-t-il. Trois, précisa-t-il avec un signe vers les deux personnes qui le suivaient. Et tu mets du brandy dans le mien.

Le barman ricana. Ce gamin était incorrigible.

— Et toi, tu serais plus utile en surveillance à l’extérieur, ajouta le capitaine pirate à l’intention du chat.

Bob se tapota pensivement le menton d’un doigt.

— Hmm, gamin… C’est moi ou tu viens de parler à un chat ?  
— De toute façon il ne m’écoute jamais, se désola Harlock comme si tout était parfaitement naturel.

À leurs pieds, le chat fit « meaw » et continua à fixer le barman sans bouger d’un iota. Avec un soupir, Harlock se pencha, attrapa le félin par la peau du cou et le hissa à hauteur de visage. La bestiole se hérissa, sortit tout ce qu’elle pouvait de griffes et se mit à feuler rageusement, mais ça ne sembla pas perturber le pirate.

— J’pense qu’il a envie d’un brandy lui aussi, reprit Harlock avant de poser son compagnon à quatre pattes sur le comptoir.  
— Ah ! Bien tenté gamin, mais ça ne prend pas !

Harlock haussa les épaules.

— Il aime bien le poisson, si tu en as, précisa-t-il. Sinon, n’importe quel reste fera l’affaire, hein…

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

— Et ne m’appelle pas gamin, Bob.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras. Cette phrase concluait ce qu’on pouvait qualifier de « formules rituelles de bienvenue » entre eux deux. Il était à présent temps d’en venir au but de la visite – et leur dernière rencontre était trop récente pour qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une simple visite de courtoisie.  
De fait, l’expression d’Harlock n’augurait rien de bon.

— J’ai besoin de ton aide pour une opération de sauvetage, déclara le capitaine pirate tout de go.

Le barman fit un signe de dénégation.

— On a déjà discuté de ma participation active dans ton business, gamin. Je ne…  
— Tianna, coupa Harlock. Elles l’ont enlevée.  
— Quoi ?

Le barman réfléchit un instant. Alors voyons… Qui savait, pour Tianna ? Lui-même bien sûr, parce que c’était dans son saloon qu’Harlock avait amené Mimee sur le point d’accoucher, parce que c’était lui qui avait déniché un médecin pour sauver l’extra-humaine agonisante (Zero était d’ailleurs remonté à bord de l’Arcadia lorsqu’Harlock avait ré-ouvert son vaisseau à un équipage), et parce que c’était lui qui s’était démené pour envoyer la pauvre gosse dans le meilleur refuge possible.  
Qui y avait-il d’autre, sinon ? Une poignée de vieux camarades de régiment qui lui avaient donné un coup de main appréciable pour démêler tout ce bordel. D’anciennes connaissances d’Harlock qui avait mis en branle son propre réseau. Et aussi…  
Bob releva un coin de lèvre en un rictus amer. _Ton passé te rattrape, gamin ?_

—  _Qui_ l’a enlevée ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant qu’il n’aimerait pas la réponse.

Harlock secoua la tête, agacé.

— Eyen a fait enlever Tianna. Elle me l’a appris par visio-com avant-hier.

Bob n’ajouta rien. Pourquoi n’était-il même pas étonné ?

— J’ai besoin de tes indics pour savoir où elle a été emmenée, reprit Harlock. Et j’ai besoin de toi pour…

Le regard fuyant, le capitaine pirate s’interrompit, hésita le temps d’une longue inspiration, puis il releva son œil unique et le plongea dans ceux du barman. La prunelle marron d’Harlock était presque aussi pénétrante que les iris verts de son chat… mais on y lisait les souvenirs d’anciennes douleurs, et un brasier qu’on venait de rallumer sur des plaies à peine cicatrisées.

— J’ai besoin de toi, lâcha finalement le pirate. S’il te plaît.

Dieu seul savait à quel point cet aveu faisait mal à la fierté de ce foutu gamin, songea le barman. Lui qui avait toujours clamé être assez fort pour se débrouiller seul. Fallait-il qu’il l’aime, sa gosse, pour avouer ainsi son impuissance.  
Et puis, même s’il l’avait éloignée, peut-être ne voulait-il pas l’abandonner. Pas celle-là. Pas encore une fois. Peut-être avait-il compris. Peut-être le barman se déciderait-il à l’engueuler en bonne et due forme pour ce qu’il avait fait à l’autre.

Bob croisa une deuxième paire de bras derrière sa nuque. Quelle était cette expression terrienne, déjà ? … Ah, voilà.

— Tu me rends chèvre, gamin.

L’Octodian se détourna le temps de sortir trois tasses et de les remplir de café (ou du moins d’une mixture qui s’en rapprochait de façon convenable). Puis il soupira. Tianna, hein… Une enfant adorable, il s’en souvenait. Et les Sylvidres étaient de belles garces. Harlock ne s’en sortirait pas avec les deux débutants qu’il avait emmenés. Le pirate en était tout à fait conscient, d’ailleurs, et c’était bien la première fois.

— Ça veut dire oui ? demanda Harlock avec une note audible d’espoir dans la voix.  
— Ça veut dire oui, gamin, répondit le barman.

Il sourit, attrapa une bouteille sous son comptoir et en fit tourner lentement le liquide ambré. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas participé à une action sur le terrain. Autant fêter ça dignement.

— Un brandy, alors ?

—

— Ma reine. Harlock a quitté l’Arcadia pour poursuivre le commando qui a perpétré l’enlèvement. Je ne pensais pas que le lion se risquerait à quitter ainsi sa tanière.  
— Peu d’entre nous l’envisageaient, apparemment… Ah ! Le vieux forban a encore de la ressource !  
— Il semblerait, oui… Ma reine, quels sont vos ordres ?  
— Je n’approuve pas ces méthodes, Sérhà. J’ai usé des mêmes tactiques en d’autres temps et elles n’ont abouti qu’à ma perte. Néanmoins, je ne peux dévoiler ma désapprobation si je veux conserver ma légitimité.

Un temps.

— Nous pouvons toutefois continuer à fournir un soutien discret à Harlock. Quelles sont les données que nous pouvons lui transmettre ?  
— J’ignore où la petite a été conduite, ma reine. Les informations m’ont été dissimulées, et je crains que mes agissements n’aient été percés à jour.  
— Oui, évidemment. Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Un autre silence.

— Sérhà. La désertion devrait vous éviter le déshonneur d’un procès et d’une destitution publique.  
— Votre pupille ne sera pas dupe, ma reine. Elle saura que j’agis sur votre ordre.  
— Probablement. Mais à moins qu’elle n’avoue m’espionner dans mes appartements, ce qui serait une erreur de sa part, elle ne pourra pas le prouver.  
— Je procéderai donc selon vos souhaits, ma reine. Nos drones ont pisté Harlock jusqu’au système d’Andeggar. Je pars le rejoindre sur l’heure.

—

— Et alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? Quand est-ce qu’on va se battre ?  
— Ne sois pas si pressée, fillette. Ça arrivera bien assez tôt, tu verras…

Stellie fit la moue. Toujours des discussions, des tergiversations… Comment pouvait-on être un héros dans ces conditions ? Elle leva les yeux vers la masse imposante du barman, qui les hébergeait depuis qu’ils s’étaient posés sur Rhô-Andeggar, deux jours auparavant. Un Octodian. Il lui avait dit son nom, tellement imprononçable qu’elle ne l’avait pas retenu et qu’elle s’était donc contentée de « Bob », comme tout le monde. Il avait l’air de bien connaître Harlock – en tout cas suffisamment pour se permettre de l’appeler « gamin ».  
Harlock n’avait jamais parlé de lui. Ni du Metal Bloody Saloon. Ni de sa fille. Ou _ses_ filles, Stellie ne savait plus très bien ce qu’il en était. Ni de… rien, en fait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de rien.  
Dire que, étant enfant, elle avait cru qu’elle était le centre de son monde !  
Elle renifla. Elle voulait qu’il s’occupe d’elle. Qu’il soit fier d’elle. Qu’il lui montre qu’elle était importante, comme lorsqu’il venait l’arracher quelques jours à son orphelinat, à la barbe des forces terriennes et du général Vilak, et qu’il déroutait l’Arcadia juste pour elle. Elle voulait qu’il l’appelle encore « ma petite puce » ou n’importe quel autre surnom stupide, qu’il la serre dans ses bras, qu’il écoute ses rêves.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu’une autre prenne sa place.

— Tu la connais, cette Tianna, Bob ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Yep, répondit l’Octodian. Mais je ne l’ai vue qu’à sa naissance. Elle a quatre années standard, maintenant.  
— Harlock l’a abandonnée ?

Le barman hésita.

— Harlock est retourné la voir plusieurs fois, pour autant que je sache, finit-il par dire. De toute façon, même s’il l’avait voulu, il n’aurait pas pu garder cette pauvre gosse avec lui sur l’Arcadia.  
— Ah ?  
— Trop fragile, lâcha laconiquement le barman.

Oh. Mais elle, elle était forte, se dit Stellie. Elle était capable de marcher dans les pas d’Harlock. Se battre. Être une pirate.  
Il serait fier.

—

— Tu es sûr de la fiabilité de ton indic, Bob ?

Harlock consulta l’unité de cartographie autonome de la navette. Les coordonnées que venait de lui céder un trafiquant de seconde zone (à un prix proche de l’indécence, mais il n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix) ne correspondaient pas à un secteur d’influence des Sylvidres. Au contraire, le système désigné se trouvait à l’extrême limite de la Bordure Extérieure, coincé entre les Colonies Radioactives et l’inconnu des Territoires Inexplorés.

— Je dirais cinquante-cinquante, gamin, répondit le barman. Mais pour l’instant, c’est la seule piste qu’on ait.

Harlock grogna. _Pourquoi_ ne parvenait-il pas à empêcher Bob de le traiter de gamin ?

— M’appelle pas gamin, marmonna-t-il tout en sachant qu’il parlait dans le vent.

Quoi qu’il en soit, cet Octodian de malheur avait raison : cette information constituait leur seule piste. Harlock avait passé les derniers jours à interroger l’ensemble de ses contacts et de ceux de Bob réunis, mais personne n’avait pu lui fournir le plus petit renseignement. À part ce type, qui avait l’air tellement louche que le capitaine pirate ne lui aurait jamais accordé le moindre crédit en temps normal. Mais il n’avait rien trouvé d’autre. Ces maudites Sylvidres avaient été particulièrement efficaces pour dissimuler leurs traces… et Harlock était forcé de reconnaître que son réseau d’indics n’était plus aussi dense qu’autrefois.  
Le capitaine se passa la main sur le visage. Il n’avait quasiment pas dormi depuis qu’il avait quitté l’Arcadia et, en sus de la fatigue qui se faisait sournoisement sentir, une migraine douloureuse le tenaillait. Il secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Ce n’était pas le moment de faiblir. Chaque heure perdue pouvait être fatale à sa petite fée de cristal. _Tianna…_ Les Sylvidres avaient-elles seulement pris en compte la constitution physique atypique de la petite fille ?

— Okay, reprit-il à l’intention de Bob, Yulian et Stellie, installés tant bien que mal à l’arrière de la navette (l’Octodian prenait beaucoup de place, tant en hauteur qu’en largeur). En considérant que ce renseignement est exact, alors il nous reste tout de même un système planétaire entier à explorer. La base de données de l’Arcadia y répertorie seulement quatre planètes habitables, mais il peut aussi y avoir un nombre conséquent d’astéroïdes aménageables.  
— Et qu’est-ce que tu nous proposes, gamin ? demanda Bob.  
— A priori, chacune des planètes que j’ai mentionnées possède une colonie, répondit Harlock en s’efforçant d’oublier le « gamin ». Humaine pour trois d’entre elles, néo-humaine pour la quatrième. Je pense aller à la pêche aux informations là-bas. Si des Sylvidres ont installé une base dans ce système, il y a forcément eu des mouvements logistiques. Ce serait bien le diable si personne n’avait rien remarqué !

Tout ceci impliquait qu’il y ait une base, évidemment, et non pas un petit groupe de Sylvidres mobile. Harlock pinça les lèvres. Il fallait qu’il y ait une base. Une base importante, avec une unité médicale développée. Si Tianna était traînée d’un campement provisoire à l’autre sans qu’elle ne puisse être suivie par un médecin, elle ne survivrait pas.  
Le capitaine chassa les sombres pensées qui menaçaient de le submerger en se concentrant sur leur navigation. La navette filait vers la première planète de ce système méconnu. Une planète en majorité couverte d’océans, dont l’unique colonie s’était développée autour d’un astroport flottant.  
Aqualis.

—

Grâce à la navigation warp, le voyage n’avait duré qu’une poignée d’heures. Il avait néanmoins été inconfortable de bout en bout. Le barman tenta d’étirer ses muscles ankylosés, sans succès. Cette navette était décidément beaucoup trop petite.  
Il y eut un léger choc lorsque l’appareil pénétra dans l’atmosphère.

— On devrait être posé dans une dizaine de minutes ! annonça Harlock depuis le fauteuil du pilote, à l’avant.

« Pas trop tôt », songea le barman. Il se retint toutefois de se plaindre à haute voix. Il avait perdu l’habitude de voyager dans des conditions aussi spartiates, certes, mais il ne tenait pas à ce que le gamin le lui fasse remarquer. Et puis il avait sa réputation de vétéran inoxydable à tenir auprès des nouvelles recrues d’Harlock.

— Parés pour l’aventure, les jeunes ? demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les yeux de Stellie pétillaient. Le garçon, lui, avait l’air davantage dubitatif. Bob lui donna un coup de coude.

— Les escapades de ce genre forgent le caractère, crois-en mon expérience ! lui révéla-t-il d’un ton enjoué.

Lorsqu’on y survivait, bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas le moment de plomber l’ambiance.  
Devant, Harlock jura bruyamment. Le barman plissa le front, soudain soucieux. Oh ça, cela signifiait « ennuis imminents ».

— Un problème, gamin ? lança-t-il.

L’embardée que fit la navette constituait la meilleure des réponses : ils étaient en train de se faire canarder, et pas avec du petit calibre ! Bob jura à son tour. Quoi, déjà ? Leur mission n’avait même pas encore débuté !  
L’Octodian se faufila avec peine jusqu’au cockpit. Harlock se battait avec les commandes pour maintenir la navette sur sa trajectoire descendante tout en slalomant entre les tirs d’une DCA nourrie.

— Un comité d’accueil sylvidre ? supposa le barman. Tu aurais choisi pile la bonne planète du premier coup ?

Il était communément admis que le capitaine de l’Arcadia jouissait d’une chance insolente (voire même surnaturelle lorsque l’on se risquait à faire des statistiques), mais Bob trouvait malgré tout la coïncidence un peu trop facile. Harlock fit cependant un signe négatif de la tête.

— Ce ne sont pas des armes sylvidres, réfuta le pirate. Je penche plutôt pour un ancien système de défense automatique.  
— Ancien ? s’exclama Bob. Il m’a surtout l’air complètement opérationnel ! Et puis il défend quoi ici, merde ! Il n’y a rien, là-dessous !  
— Écoute, je ne sais pas ! répliqua Harlock d’une voix malgré tout un peu tendue. Je ne possède aucune information récente sur ces foutues planètes !

Oui de toute évidence, pour volumineuses qu’elles soient, les banques de données de l’Arcadia n’étaient pas du tout à jour dans ce coin de la galaxie.  
Le barman fit la grimace. C’était l’enfer, dehors. Il se demanda combien de temps Harlock allait pouvoir éviter un impact direct… d’autant que leur navette ne possédait pas le blindage de l’Arcadia.

— Oh put…

Dans un fracas d’apocalypse, la navette bascula tout à coup sur le côté. Le barman fut projeté vers l’arrière, tandis qu’Harlock actionnait violemment les commandes pour redresser leur trajectoire. Une manœuvre vouée à l’échec, constata le barman. Pour autant qu’il puisse en juger, le dernier tir venait de leur arracher l’aile droite et une bonne partie du moteur. Difficile de continuer à voler dans ces conditions.  
Harlock lutta une poignée d’interminables secondes avant de se tourner vers eux.

— Bob ! cria-t-il par-dessus le hurlement des alarmes et les craquements métalliques de la coque martyrisée. Faut évacuer maintenant ! Montez dans les capsules de survie !  
— Eh ! Et toi ?

Le capitaine pirate fit un geste qui voulait dire « tout va bien ».

— J’arrive tout de suite ! Ne m’attendez pas !

De toute façon il n’était plus temps de se poser des questions : non, c’était le moment de laisser la place aux bons vieux réflexes de survie. D’un seul mouvement instinctif, le barman attrapa les deux jeunes tétanisés sur leurs sièges, les balança chacun dans un module de survie, écrasa le bouton d’éjection et plongea tête la première dans sa propre capsule.  
La poussée de l’éjection lui comprima la poitrine et lui retourna l’estomac. Bob ne recommença à respirer que lorsqu’il sentit le parachute se déployer et qu’il fut tout à fait certain de ne plus entendre de tirs de DCA autour de lui.

Puis il espéra qu’Harlock avait été assez rapide pour s’éjecter lui aussi.


	10. Chapitre 9

## Chapitre 9

 

Aqualis était ce que les petits plaisantins de l’espace appelaient « une planète humide ». Dépourvue de terres émergées à l’exception d’une kyrielle d’îlots volcaniques (actifs pour la plupart), son climat particulièrement agité lui conférait également le privilège d’être généreusement arrosée de pluies quotidiennes (torrentielles en général). Néanmoins, les températures restaient agréables et la faible amplitude de leurs variations avait permis un développement de la flore et de la faune locales tout à fait impressionnant.  
À proximité de l’équateur, un tapis végétal flottant proliférait, recouvrant l’océan, et constituait même par endroit une véritable forêt. Une multitude d’espèces animales avaient trouvé refuge dans cet entrelacs de fougères géantes, lianes, mousses et autres plantes exotiques qui poussaient sur des radeaux de branchages en décomposition s’empilant à la surface de l’eau depuis des millénaires. Ici se côtoyaient des insectes, de petits amphibiens, des reptiles, un certain nombre de prédateurs à l’affût et des…

— Meaw.

… non, pas de chats, en fait. Celui-là venait d’arriver. Il était mouillé, perché sur une épave démantibulée et visiblement de mauvais poil. De toute évidence, il avait attiré l’attention d’une charmante bestiole marine autochtone, laquelle, au vu de la rangée de dents qu’elle arborait, ne devait certainement pas se nourrir de plantes.  
Le chat cracha en faisant le dos rond. Cela n’impressionna pas son vis-à-vis, qui s’intéressait pour le moment davantage à une proie moins réactive. Avec curiosité, l’animal inconnu renifla longuement le corps inconscient au pied de l’épave, puis sembla finalement décider que cela ferait un repas convenable. La bête se lécha les babines.

—

La première chose que sentit Harlock lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits, ce fut une douleur cuisante à la joue droite, semblable à un coup de griffe. Puis il entendit un bruit horrible et très aigu se rapprochant un peu d’une scie circulaire découpant un morceau de tôle, un son proche de « miaaaowwfrgchnx » à probablement quelques voyelles près. Enfin, il perçut un grognement continu très rauque, très grave et très proche, et un souffle qui laissait supposer que la cage thoracique de son propriétaire était _très_ imposante.  
Il cligna des yeux.

— Qu’est-ce que… Aïe !… Oh, merde !

Le capitaine roula sur le côté par réflexe, juste à temps pour empêcher des crocs effilés de se planter dans son abdomen. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant pour éviter qu’un dard d’une cinquantaine de centimètres ne lui perfore le genou. Harlock laissa échapper un cri de souffrance. D’instinct, il leva un bras pour repousser une gueule pleine de dents loin de sa gorge (un bouclier dérisoire vu la taille des dents, il fallait le reconnaître), puis, au prix d’une contorsion dont il ne serait même pas cru capable, il réussit à dégainer son cosmodragon et tira au jugé entre les dents.  
Touchée à bout portant, la tête de l’animal explosa sous l’impact, constellant le capitaine de l’Arcadia de bouts de chair, d’os et d’une matière visqueuse sanguinolente – le cerveau, probablement, même s’il était préférable de ne pas trop y songer. Le corps décapité eut un dernier soubresaut, puis s’immobilisa. Harlock souffla de soulagement. Bon sang, ce n’était pas passé loin, cette fois-ci.  
Le capitaine se massa machinalement la joue. Tiens, c’était étrange… La créature possédait bien un lot de dents ainsi qu’un dard au bout de la queue, mais pas de griffes : ses deux uniques pattes étaient palmées.

— Meaw.

Oh.

— C’est à toi que je dois ça ? demanda-t-il au chat en pointant du doigt l’estafilade sur sa pommette.

Harlock considéra pensivement l’animal qu’il venait d’abattre.

— Je suppose que je dois te remercier de m’avoir sauvé la vie, alors… continua-t-il.

Le chat le fixa un long moment, puis, a priori satisfait de son examen, il se détourna et entreprit de toiletter son pelage maculé de boue et de sang. Harlock eut un sourire amusé, aussitôt suivi d’une grimace de douleur lorsque l’éperon osseux planté dans son genou se rappela à son bon souvenir. Le capitaine pirate s’assit, le souffle court, et écarta précautionneusement le tissu de son pantalon pour jauger de l’importance de la blessure.  
 _Aïe._  
Bon. C’était plutôt moche à voir. Le dard avait transpercé sa jambe de part en part juste au-dessus de la rotule en broyant l’os au passage, et cette saloperie était en plus équipée de barbillons qui lui déchireraient les chairs lorsqu’il tenterait de l’enlever.  
Harlock serra les dents. Ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il allait bien falloir qu’il se débarrasse de ce truc.

— Monte la garde, tu veux ? lança-t-il au chat.

Le capitaine prit le temps de s’installer du mieux qu’il pouvait, le dos calé contre les restes de la navette, puis il sectionna la queue de l’animal d’un coup de cosmodragon, dégageant ainsi sa jambe. À présent, il ne restait plus qu’à enlever le dard. Avec tous ses barbillons. Il y en avait vingt centimètres de chaque côté de son genou.  
Harlock inspira profondément. Rien qu’un horrible moment à passer. Le fait qu’il ait déjà subi des blessures du même genre (bien que la dernière fois, il s’agissait d’une barre de métal sans aspérités) ne contribuait pas à faire taire son appréhension.  
Un horrible moment à passer, se répéta-t-il.  
Ses mains tremblaient un peu lorsqu’il fit pression sur la pointe osseuse. La meilleure méthode consistait à poursuivre le mouvement, c’est-à-dire à pousser l’éperon pour le faire traverser sa jambe dans sa totalité. L’avantage, c’était d’aller dans le sens des barbillons. L’inconvénient, c’était qu’il s’agissait de la partie la plus large de l’aiguillon.

Harlock inspira à nouveau, bloqua sa respiration et appuya d’un coup sec d’une main tout en tirant la pointe du dard de l’autre. Puis il hurla, parce qu’il y avait des limites à l’expression « capitaine pirate insensible ». Un pic de douleur insoutenable lui remonta le long de la cuisse. Sa vision se voila, sa tête tourna, et il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour s’empêcher de s’évanouir. Ce n’était pas le moment de perdre connaissance : libérée du corps étranger qui l’obstruait, la blessure saignait maintenant abondamment. Il fallait stopper l’hémorragie s’il ne voulait pas se vider de son sang.  
Le capitaine jeta un coup d’œil alentours. Il avait besoin de compresses, de bandages (bon, ça, c’était facile, sa cape lui fournirait tout le tissu nécessaire), mais surtout de quelque chose qui puisse servir d’attelle. À tâtons, il fouilla rapidement les débris autour de lui et en extirpa un… enfin, quoi que ce soit, cela conviendrait. Habitué à pratiquer ce genre de manipulation (sur lui ou sur d’autres, et dans des situations autrement plus mouvementées), Harlock confectionna un pansement rudimentaire et se servit de bandes de tissu arrachées à sa cape et de son attelle de fortune pour immobiliser son genou.  
Puis il se renversa en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il avait bien mérité une pause.  
En espérant qu’aucun autre représentant de la faune locale ne profite de son inattention pour revenir le grignoter.

—

— Gamin ? Hého, gamin ?… Il y a quelqu’un ?

Le barman avait atterri sur un tapis végétal mouvant, et s’était extrait de justesse de sa capsule de survie avant qu’elle ne soit engloutie. Oh, bien sûr, le module était conçu pour ne pas couler et devait probablement flotter quelque part sous la couche de végétaux en décomposition… Rien que quelques mètres d’humus, de mousses, de feuilles mortes et de petites bêtes dégoûtantes. Aucune chance de retrouver ce foutu module, donc.  
Résultat, l’Octodian se retrouvait sur une planète inconnue, sans équipement, sans radio, et avec pour seule arme le pistolaser qu’il portait à la ceinture. Ça allait être coton pour contacter les autres.  
Le barman passa ses nerfs sur un lézard verdâtre qui traînait dans les parages et qui n’avait rien demandé. Et qui s’enfuit par de grands bonds désordonnés tout en agitant des clochettes aux extrémités de sa collerette – un comportement très étrange pour un lézard, mais il en fallait plus pour étonner le barman.

— Il y a quelqu’un ? cria-t-il encore.

Non pas qu’il s’attende à une réponse, mais on ne savait jamais. Peut-être y avait-il un vaillant explorateur dans les parages.  
Il grogna. Il pataugeait dans une bouillasse innommable et instable, et il était moyennement rassuré quant à sa capacité à se maintenir à la surface : c’était qu’il pesait son poids, lui, il n’était pas aussi maigre qu’Harlock !  
Le barman mit une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux et essaya de distinguer un endroit plus accueillant. Là-bas, à l’horizon, la végétation semblait plus dense. Une terre émergée peut-être, ou au moins quelque chose de plus stable.  
Centimètre par centimètre, en répartissant soigneusement son poids pour éviter une catastrophe, Bob commença une lente progression.

—

— Tu vois quelque chose ?

Yulian secoua la tête et tendit ses jumelles à Stellie.

— Rien, répondit-il. C’est un gros cube métallique, et je n’ai pas trouvé la moindre entrée.  
— C’est une base sylvidre, tu crois ?

Malgré le crash, l’atterrissage forcé dans une lagune vaseuse et le fait qu’ils n’aient aucune nouvelle du capitaine, la combativité de la jeune fille était intacte. Elle semblait d’ailleurs impatiente d’en découdre, alors que Yulian aurait de son côté préféré attendre d’être secouru. Ce n’était qu’une question d’heures, s’était-il convaincu. Après tout, en plus de leurs kits de survie, ils avaient récupéré les balises de détresse des deux modules : quelqu’un allait forcément capter leur signal !

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. On devrait rester en observation pour voir quels genres d’appareils fréquentent cet endroit.  
— Ça fait _des heures_ qu’on attend et _rien_ n’a bougé ! protesta Stellie. Si ça se trouve, c’est une base abandonnée ! Ou un avant-poste scientifique humain ! Il _faut_ qu’on se rapproche et qu’on entre pour en avoir le cœur net !  
— Mouais… Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait si c’est sylvidre et que ce n’est pas abandonné ?  
— On les tue toutes ! s’exclama Stellie avec un sourire carnassier.

Une attaque suicide, très peu pour lui, songea Yulian. Mais il devait toutefois admettre que Stellie avait raison sur un point : il fallait entrer. À l’intérieur de cette base, ou de cet avant-poste, ou de ce lieu de villégiature (si ça se trouvait, il s’agissait juste d’un petit pied-à-terre pour les vacances), il y aurait tout ce qu’il fallait pour contacter les secours. Yulian était également certain d’y dénicher un moyen de transport, et il comptait bien mettre en place des recherches le plus vite possible pour retrouver le capitaine. Parce que c’était important, ça, de retrouver le capitaine. Et complètement impensable qu’il se soit tué lors du crash.

— On va plutôt essayer d’élaborer une stratégie plus subtile, rétorqua-t-il fermement.

Il ignora la mimique exaspérée de Stellie. Qu’elle le prenne pour un pleutre si elle voulait, il s’en fichait. L’important, c’était de garder la tête froide, se dit-il. Si cette base était effectivement sylvidre, Stellie et lui étaient inférieurs en nombre, sous-entraînés et mal équipés. Leur seul atout, c’était leur discrétion.  
Et Yulian se faisait fort de désactiver toutes les alarmes qu’il trouverait sur son chemin.

—

Lorsqu’Harlock se réveilla, la nuit était tombée et deux yeux luisants étaient posés sur lui. Verts. Avec un je ne sais quoi entre le reproche et l’inquiétude au fond des prunelles.

— Alors, du nouveau ? demanda le capitaine.

Il se sentait fiévreux. Sa joue brûlait, son genou pulsait, et globalement il avait l’impression que tout son corps irradiait. C’était sûr qu’avec l’eau stagnante, les plantes en décomposition et les morceaux du cadavre de l’animal autochtone éparpillés partout (et qui avaient déjà commencé à pourrir), les conditions n’étaient pas vraiment idéales pour garder ses blessures propres et saines.  
Le chat, lui, répondit « meaw », ce qui devait vouloir dire « non ».  
Harlock se redressa péniblement sur un coude. Ouch. Vu l’élancement douloureux qui lui scia la poitrine, il devait avoir des côtes cassées. En plus du reste.  
Il jura en retombant lourdement sur le dos. Ça faisait _mal_ , bordel !

— Meaw.  
— Et je ne tolérerai aucune remarque ! lança-t-il au chat.

_D’accord_ , il avait estimé qu’il pourrait poser la navette plutôt que de l’abandonner et _d’accord_ , ça avait été idiot de penser que l’on pouvait voler avec une moitié d’appareil. Surtout lorsqu’on continuait à lui tirer dessus. C’était une manœuvre qui fonctionnait avec l’Arcadia, mais uniquement parce que les quatre cents mètres de structures métalliques blindées mettaient plus de temps à se désintégrer que les pauvres petits vingt mètres d’une navette de transport.  
Il soupira. Lorsque Kei l’apprendrait, elle allait encore le traiter d’impulsif irresponsable. Alors que c’était faux, il réfléchissait toujours à ses tactiques avant d’agir !… Mais il choisissait souvent la plus irresponsable, okay.  
…  
Il hésita. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il avait une tâche importante à accomplir, il le savait, mais quelle était-elle ?

— Meaw.  
— Non, n’insiste pas. Je ne bouge pas d’ici.

Bouger.  
La radio.  
Contacter l’Arcadia.  
Contacter quelqu’un. N’importe qui.

Avec effort, Harlock réussit à basculer sur le ventre et rampa sur quelques dizaines de centimètres. Il avait très envie de rester allongé là et de dormir. Le chat n’avait cependant pas l’air du même avis. Le félin émettait des meaw quasiment en continu à présent, et le bruit vrillait ses tympans, c’était insupportable. Ou alors c’était la douleur qui était insupportable, mais Harlock n’était plus très sûr de la réalité de ce qu’il ressentait. Pour ce qu’il en savait, il était en train de nager dans un brouillard cotonneux, et il était presque certain que des étoiles rougeâtres s’amassaient à la limite de son champ de vision. En revanche, les boules bleu flashy qui dansaient devant lui devaient être des hallucinations.  
La souffrance arrachait au capitaine pirate des larmes qui obstruaient sa vue, sans compter ce liquide chaud qui lui dégoulinait du front. Le capitaine cligna des yeux, désorienté. Quand avait-il été blessé à la tête ? Ne devait-il pas y avoir l’épave d’une navette dans les parages ? Que faisait-il ici, d’ailleurs ? Et pourquoi avait-il l’impression d’être cerné de guirlandes de Noël ?  
Il entendit un dernier « meaw » accompagné, assez bizarrement, d’un son de clochettes, puis quelqu’un éteignit la lumière.  
Il sombra dans les ténèbres.

—

C’était sylvidre, et ce n’était pas abandonné.  
Yulian déglutit. Il s’était cru très malin après avoir désactivé un cordon d’alarme à détection de mouvements, et il s’était rengorgé devant le regard admiratif de Stellie lorsqu’il avait ouvert « un passage secret » (une porte camouflée, en fait. Très facile à voir dès qu’on s’en approchait). Il avait ensuite fanfaronné en leurrant des caméras de surveillance, mais à présent il s’apercevait qu’ils étaient coincés, pris au piège entre une équipe d’entretien venue investiguer la défaillance subite d’un lot de caméras, et tout un tas de Sylvidres devant eux.

— On dirait qu’elles récoltent les plantes, souffla Stellie.

L’adolescente se tenait tranquille pour le moment, heureusement. Elle semblait fascinée par le spectacle qu’ils avaient découvert. Le cube s’était révélé être une sorte de hangar posé – ou plutôt flottant – à la surface de l’océan planétaire. À l’intérieur, une immense machine faisait office de moissonneuse-batteuse (Yulian n’avait rien trouvé de mieux pour décrire cet appareil), et ramassait méthodiquement le tapis végétal. Les plantes étaient ensuite tamisées, lavées, et sortaient de la machine sous forme de ballots compactés soigneusement emballés.  
Une bonne douzaine de Sylvidres étaient actuellement occupées à charger ces ballots dans un petit cargo, à l’autre extrémité du hangar.

— Merde, c’est pas bon… râla Yulian.  
— De quoi tu te plains ? rétorqua Stellie. Elles ne nous ont pas encore remarqués ! On peut toujours les avoir par surprise !

À deux contre une vingtaine de Sylvidres, sûrement pas. Yulian n’aurait même pas parié sur leurs chances de réussite à un contre un. Par contre il avait espéré pouvoir escamoter un véhicule, mais la configuration des lieux ne se prêtait pas du tout à ce genre de tour de passe-passe : les glisseurs qu’il avait repérés étaient bien trop exposés.

— Il faut qu’on sorte d’ici, chuchota-t-il.  
— Quoi ? Non !

Visiblement choquée que l’on puisse envisager une retraite, Stellie fit un mouvement vif de protestation… et son sac de survie, qu’elle tenait en bandoulière, heurta un panneau de contrôle énergétique avec un petit « ting ».  
Les lumières du hangar bourdonnèrent brièvement.  
Yulian retint son souffle. Peut-être que…  
… Non, hélas. Du côté de la moissonneuse-batteuse, l’une des Sylvidres leva les yeux vers eux et poussa un cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sirène sur trois tons ôta à Yulian tout espoir de passer encore inaperçu.  
À côté de lui, Stellie dégaina son arme.  
Derrière, des cloisons coulissèrent et dévoilèrent le fin maillage d’un champ de force offensif. On ne se méfiait jamais assez des murs.

— Couche-toi ! cria-t-il à Stellie.

Yulian joignit le geste à la parole. S’il restait plaqué au sol, sa hauteur ne serait pas suffisante pour déclencher les capteurs des cloisons et il n’aurait qu’à ramper jusqu’à sortir du rayon d’action du champ de force. S’il était assez rapide pour se dégager avant l’arrivée des Sylvidres, ça pouvait fonctionner. Puis il se rendit compte que le maillage couvrait aussi le sol. On ne se méfiait jamais assez du plancher non plus.  
Yulian se crispa lorsque le champ de force s’activa dans un claquement. Ses muscles furent paralysés instantanément.

Il s’évanouit.


	11. Chapitre 10

## Chapitre 10

 

Bob pestait tout seul. Contre ce foutu gamin, ces foutus pirates, ces foutues Sylvidres et cette foutue planète. Et dans sa langue natale en plus, alors que ça faisait des années – des _dizaines_ d’années – qu’il ne parlait plus que le standard.  
Curieusement, cette planète aquatique lui rappelait la sienne et, perdu sur des végétaux flottants au beau milieu d’un océan inhospitalier, le barman s’était soudain senti nostalgique de ses origines. D’un point de vue plus pragmatique, la litanie continue de jurons dépourvus de voyelles lui apportait surtout l’énergie nécessaire pour continuer à avancer.  
… pour continuer à ramper, si l’on voulait être précis.

La couche végétale qui recouvrait l’océan était traître : tantôt épaisse de plusieurs mètres, tantôt trop fine pour supporter le poids d’un Octodian. En l’occurrence, la zone que le barman tentait actuellement de traverser était trop fine et Bob n’avait eu d’autre solution que de s’allonger, bras et jambes écartées, pour répartir son poids sur la surface la plus grande possible.  
Autant dire qu’il n’avançait pas très vite de cette façon.  
Son bras gauche supérieur s’enfonça soudain.

—  _K’rchkl_ de bordel de _tsh’shr_!

Tous les efforts du barman furent vains : les plantes flottantes, malgré de larges feuilles de plusieurs mètres de diamètre, n’étaient plus suffisantes pour le soutenir. Il n’y avait pas de végétaux en décomposition pour former un pseudo-sol solide, ici. En dessous, c’était l’océan.  
Le barman agita tous ses bras pour se maintenir à l’air libre. Il savait nager, bien sûr, mais les plantes aquatiques qui se collaient à lui ne facilitaient pas la tâche. Il était cependant hors de question qu’il fasse demi-tour : à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui se dressait une construction métallique cubique. Il comptait bien y parvenir coûte que coûte.

—

— Harlock !… Harlock !… Réveille-toi, maudit pirate !

On le giflait. C’était désagréable, mais Harlock supputait qu’obtempérer à l’injonction le serait tout autant.

—  _Dzorat_! Debout !

Sylvidre. Un zeste de tension dans l’intonation, mais pas d’hostilité. Et il connaissait cette voix, en plus.  
Harlock grogna tout en levant une main pour se protéger. Sa réaction entraîna une autre gifle.

— Eh ! protesta-t-il. Assez, c’est bon !

Il accommoda sa vision sur l’intérieur d’une petite navette (mais pas la sienne, et d’ailleurs ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à de la technologie humaine), puis sur des cheveux vert olive. Coupés courts. Une particularité capillaire rare chez ces plantes vénéneuses, plutôt portées sur les mèches interminables. Difficile d’oublier une Sylvidre aussi originale.

— Sérhà, fit-il. Que faites-vous ici ?  
— Ma reine m’envoie.  
— Lafressia ?

La Sylvidre ne répondit pas. Harlock n’avait pas vraiment besoin de confirmation, de toute façon : Lafressia et lui étaient toujours restés en contact et, depuis la nouvelle expansion sylvidre, ils avaient établi… certains accords.

— Que pouvez-vous me fournir comme renseignements ? reprit-il abruptement.

Il tenta de s’asseoir. Mauvaise idée. Sa tête tournait, et le mouvement lui donna la nausée.

— Vous feriez mieux de ne pas bouger, déclara Sérhà sur un ton de conversation mondaine (et sans répondre à sa question). Je vous ai donné ce qu’il fallait contre la fièvre, mais j’ai peur que ma pharmacopée n’ait des effets secondaires indésirables sur les humains.  
— Qu’est-ce que vous m’avez injecté comme poison, espèce de peste végétale ? siffla-t-il.

Soudain en colère, Harlock se redressa sans se préoccuper du pic de douleur qui lui vrilla la poitrine, et se mit debout sans se soucier de son genou emmailloté de bandages… du moins jusqu’à ce que sa jambe ne se dérobe sous lui et qu’il ne s’étale de tout son long aux pieds de Sérhà. Une fois par terre, il eut un haut-le-cœur avant de vomir le contenu de son estomac – c’est-à-dire presque rien, et surtout du sang.  
La Sylvidre le considéra sans aucune émotion.

— Vous avez eu le droit à ce que je possédais de plus compatible pour un humain, rétorqua-t-elle sans se départir de son calme. Votre température corporelle était trop élevée, quand je vous ai trouvé. C’était ça ou la fièvre vous terrassait. … Et je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger, termina-t-elle.

Harlock maugréa un juron.

— Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps vos poudres de perlimpinpin, râla-t-il.  
— Vu votre état, vous n’allez pas supporter longtemps de rester sans soins, répliqua Sérhà. J’ai fait de mon mieux pour stopper les hémorragies, mais vos blessures sont très certainement infectées. Et… – Sérhà toucha du bout de la botte la jambe d’Harlock, ce qui entraîna un soubresaut de douleur de sa part – … je ne suis pas familière de la morphologie humaine, mais je pense qu’un certain nombre de vos os sont fracturés.

Son tibia gauche faisait un angle bizarre, effectivement. Sans oublier son genou broyé par ce putain d’aiguillon, et ses côtes cassées. Harlock était forcé de reconnaître qu’il était plutôt mal en point.  
Mais il gèlerait en enfer avant qu’il ne l’admette de vive voix.

— Ça ira, déclara-t-il plutôt.

Sérhà ne prit même pas la peine de réagir à un mensonge aussi flagrant.

— Combien étiez-vous dans cette navette ? interrogea-t-elle.  
— Quatre. Les autres se sont éjectés.  
— Bien. Je vais tenter de localiser leurs balises de détresse.

La Sylvidre sembla hésiter.

— Et… ce monstre poilu était avec vous aussi ?

Harlock leva un sourcil d’incompréhension, puis il aperçut le chat, perché sur le fauteuil du pilote. Ses griffes s’enfonçaient fermement dans le dossier. Nul doute qu’il n’avait pas du tout l’intention de se faire déloger de sa place.

— Oh… Oui, le chat est avec moi, répondit-il.  
— Il m’a griffé, siffla Sérhà d’un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu’elle aurait bien aimé transformer l’animal en carpette.  
— Il fait ça avec tout le monde, s’excusa Harlock.

… même avec lui, se souvint-il en effleurant sa joue. Le capitaine espéra fugitivement que la griffure ne lui laisserait pas de cicatrice trop visible. Il avait bien assez d’une seule balafre et moyennement envie de symétrie.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Le chat et son sale caractère n’étaient qu’un détail. La priorité était ailleurs. Et Sérhà n’avait toujours pas répondu à sa toute première question.

— Vous avez des renseignements à me donner ? répéta-t-il.

Occupée à entrer des paramètres de recherche dans la console radio, la Sylvidre haussa les épaules sans se retourner.

— Rien que vous ne possédiez déjà, fit-elle. L’enfant a été emmenée dans ce système planétaire, mais j’ignore dans laquelle de nos bases elle se trouve.

Okay, mais la phrase en elle-même constituait déjà une information qu’il n’avait pas, se dit Harlock. De son côté et malgré ses efforts, il n’avait jamais réussi à savoir si le système abritait ne serait-ce qu’une base sylvidre. Rien ne l’obligeait à le révéler à Sérhà, en revanche.

— Inspecter les planètes les unes après les autres semble la meilleure méthode, dans ce cas, déclara-t-il. Et si l’on fait peser une menace suffisante sur leurs installations, cela pourra peut-être pousser les ravisseuses à la faute.  
— À condition de représenter une menace plausible, se moqua Sérhà. Vous avez pensé que nos fermes seraient des objectifs faciles à prendre ? Les unités sont certes dispersées, mais ça n’empêche pas la présence d’un dispositif de défense global.

Harlock se renfrogna. Il avait pensé que la planète était déserte, que l’océan omniprésent et agité rendait la présence d’une base sylvidre peu probable. Il avait pensé être discret. Il était venu ici chercher un indic, pas des « fermes » et encore moins « un dispositif de défense global » (rudement efficace, il devait le reconnaître).  
Il semblait que son instinct n’avait pas été très fiable sur ce coup-là.

— Je comptais rejoindre l’astroport et la colonie humaine, grommela-t-il. Les Sylvidres qui m’intéressent s’y sont peut-être ravitaillées.  
— Peut-être… répondit Sérhà distraitement.

La Sylvidre fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrariée par ce qui s’affichait sur sa console radio.

— Vos balises émettent sur la fréquence de détresse universelle ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Bien sûr ! Il y a un problème ?

Sérhà balaya la question de la main.

— Peu importe, trancha-t-elle.  
— Quoi ? C’est important, au contraire ! s’emporta Harlock. Ce sont mes hommes, j’en suis responsable ! Vous les avez localisés, ou pas ?  
— Pas en totalité.  
— Ce qui veut dire ?  
— Un seul signal, avoua Sérhà. Les deux autres n’émettent pas. Soit ils sont défectueux, soit…

… soit ils se situent trop loin, ou en un lieu duquel le signal ne peut être capté, compléta Harlock. Comme un vaisseau. Ou une base. Et vu ce que Sérhà lui avait appris sur ce fameux « dispositif de défense global », peu de chances qu’il s’agisse d’une base humaine.  
Merde.

— Vous avez moyen de savoir si les vôtres ont fait des prisonniers ? demanda-t-il.  
— Pas depuis cette navette.

La Sylvidre n’avait pas répondu « non ». C’était plutôt bon signe.

— Je pense qu’il est préférable d’aller déjà récupérer la balise qui émet, ajouta-t-elle néanmoins. Et de vous faire soigner.

Harlock secoua la tête. Se faire soigner était accessoire. Enfin, en tout cas moins urgent que de récupérer son équipage. Et secourir sa petite fée de cristal. Ce n’étaient pas quelques os éparpillés façon puzzle qui allaient l’arrêter.

—

Il faisait trop chaud. Pour elle, habituée au climat austère d’Ethaniel, l’atmosphère de ce petit vaisseau était étouffante.

— J’ai soif, geignit Tianna.  
— Tiens-toi tranquille ! la rabroua-t-on.

L’enfant se recroquevilla sur son siège. Elle n’avait pas seulement soif. Elle avait faim, aussi. Oh, bien sûr, les femmes qui l’avaient enlevée lui avaient proposé de la nourriture, mais elle l’avait refusée. Des cubes protéinés. De la nourriture sans saveur, uniquement destinée à un apport nutritionnel minimal. Tianna les aurait avalés sans rechigner si seulement elle avait été capable de les mettre dans sa bouche… une bouche que sa constitution physique avait irrémédiablement scellée par une membrane de peau. Une bouche perméable à l’air et aux liquides, mais pas aux solides.  
Les femmes n’avaient pas emporté l’appareillage qu’elle utilisait pour les repas. Elle était donc condamnée à jeûner.  
La petite fille étouffa un sanglot. Elle ne se plaindrait pas. Elle était forte. Mais elle avait faim.

—

_Elles_ devaient  posséder un système d’alarme pour les avertir de la présence d’intrus, puisqu’ _elles_ l’avaient encerclé lorsqu’il s’était rapproché du cube métallique, et qu’ _elles_ avaient tenté de le neutraliser.  
Le barman avait ricané. Une patrouille de cinq Sylvidres. Autant dire rien. En quelques secondes, les Sylvidres se consumaient dans un brasier bleuté, avec cette plainte aiguë si perturbante pour qui l’entendait pour la première fois.  
Cette formalité expédiée, entrer dans le cube fut un jeu d’enfant. Venir à bout de ses occupants le fut un peu moins. Bob fut cependant satisfait de constater qu’il n’avait rien perdu de ses réflexes. Peut-être était-il un peu moins souple qu’avant, mais cela ne lui posa pas de problèmes particuliers pour prendre le dessus sur ses adversaires.

Le cube contenait une vingtaine de Sylvidres, ainsi qu’un appareil qui, apparemment, détruisait le tapis végétal flottant (voilà pourquoi il avait dû nager, bordel !). Il contenait également un terminal informatique et une console com.  
Le barman activa la console d’une pichenette guillerette, mais alors qu’il se saisissait du micro pour lancer un appel sur la fréquence de détresse, il fronça les sourcils et suspendit son geste. Était-il sage d’initier un contact radio avec du matériel sylvidre ? À tout bien réfléchir, il avait plus de chances de voir débarquer une autre vingtaine de Sylvidres en lieu et place des secours espérés.  
L’Octodian hésita.  
… Non, mauvaise idée, décida-t-il finalement. C’était une stratégie qui aurait certainement eu les faveurs d’Harlock, mais on pouvait aussi être un peu plus subtil.  
 _Okay…  
_ Que restait-il comme options ? Attendre sans rien faire, mais ce n’était pas son genre. Repartir à pied, ce qui était idiot. Trouver un véhicule.  
Le barman considéra pensivement la machine sylvidre, qui continuait à ingurgiter les plantes et à les recracher en petits pavés uniformes. « Un véhicule _rapide_  », corrigea-t-il. Ces petites pestes ne vivaient pas en ermites, et Bob doutait qu’elles aient été déposées là sans aucun moyen de se déplacer. Il y avait forcément des navettes quelque part. L’Octodian se servit du terminal informatique pour consulter le plan du cube sylvidre, y trouva un hangar et en déduisit que, si navette il y avait, alors elle devait se trouver là-bas.  
En l’occurrence, il s’agissait d’un glisseur incapable de quitter l’atmosphère, mais cela conviendrait parfaitement pour rejoindre l’astroport.

—

— Yulian ! Yulian, tu m’entends ?

Les yeux de Yulian papillonnèrent. Où ? Quoi ? Comment ? pensa-t-il successivement. Il avait une migraine atroce, mais les événements récents lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire.  
Le crash. Le cube. Le champ de force.  
Les Sylvidres.

— Les Sylvidres ! cria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds, poings serrés, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie à mains nues s’il le fallait.  
— Finement observé, champion, rétorqua Stellie d’un ton narquois.

Yulian se figea dans une pose ridicule de boxeur, un instant perplexe, puis son cerveau assimila l’environnement dans lequel il s’était réveillé. Une cellule. Ah, oui. Évidemment.  
Il fronça les sourcils : sous ses pieds, le sol vibrait légèrement.

— Un vaisseau ? s’étonna-t-il.  
— Deux bonnes réponses d’affilée, tu es en grande forme, dis donc !

Stellie continuait à se moquer. Il détestait cette fille.  
Il secoua la tête (ce qui était une mauvaise idée, avec sa migraine). Si Stellie voulait se comporter comme une sale gosse mal élevée, c’était son problème et il n’allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Ce n’était pas le moment de se chamailler, songea-t-il. ’fallait plutôt faire front commun.

— Faut sortir d’ici, reprit-il en ignorant l’adolescente.  
— Brillant ! Tu as décidé de collectionner les évidences, ou quoi ?

Yulian haussa les épaules. En fait, l’intonation de Stellie était davantage amère que moqueuse, s’aperçut-il. Vu son caractère, la jeune fille était probablement vexée d’avoir été capturée. _Difficile de jouer au héros, hmm ?_

— J’ai décidé de sortir d’ici, répondit-il. Tu préfères rester assise sans rien faire en attendant le capitaine ?

Stellie prit une mine boudeuse. _Touchée._ Yulian ravala avec peine un sourire. Inutile de mettre l’adolescente de pire humeur qu’elle n’était déjà. Le capitaine viendrait, c’était évident (même lui ne pouvait pas concevoir qu’Harlock n’était pas en vie et en route pour leur porter secours). Malgré tout, il s’estimait suffisamment pourvu en amour-propre pour vouloir tenter de prouver sa valeur aux yeux du célèbre pirate, et par conséquent de ne pas rester amorphe face à l’adversité.  
Et Stellie était dans le même cas, d’ailleurs. L’adolescente lui adressa un regard radouci dans lequel pointait un intérêt nouveau et, peut-être, un soupçon de respect.

— Très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Tu commandes. C’est quoi, ton plan ?

Cette fois, Yulian ne retint pas son sourire. _Il commandait._ Peut-être pouvait-il faire un bon pirate, finalement.

—

— Des nouvelles ?  
— Rien du tout, miss. On a perdu le contact juste après leur entrée en atmosphère.

Ce qui voulait dire : « problème ». Toutes les navettes de l’Arcadia possédaient une balise automatique qui envoyait à intervalles réguliers un signal crypté vers le vaisseau pirate. Un seul bip de quelques microsecondes en fréquence hyperspatiale, indétectable ou presque, et idéal pour suivre la progression des navettes… en particulier lorsque le capitaine se trouvait à l’intérieur.

— Harlock, merde ! jura Kei. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas réussir une mission sans déclencher de catastrophes, pour une fois ?

La jeune femme donna un coup de poing rageur dans une console quelconque. Elle savait que son espoir était d’ores et déjà vain : en général, « plus de signal » impliquait « plus de balise » ce qui signifiait « plus de navette ». Le capitaine s’était donc crashé à la surface de – elle consulta le graphique de navigation – Aqualis.  
Et il lui avait demandé de garder la position dans ce maudit détroit avec l’Arcadia. Pour faire face aux Sylvidres. Alors qu’il était peut-être en danger.

Elle ne tiendrait jamais.


	12. Chapitre 11

## Chapitre 11

 

Harlock ouvrit les yeux sur un monde blanc. Des murs blancs, un lit blanc, des draps blancs, une odeur tenace d’antiseptique.  
Un hôpital.

— Putain de bordel de… !

Un réflexe.

— Non, calmez-vous ! Ne bougez…

Et le fracas de la perfusion qui s’effondra avec son trépied lorsqu’il tira violemment sur le cathéter attaché à son bras.

— … pas, termina l’infirmière avec une grimace crispée.

Harlock l’ignora, tout comme il ignora les mains qui tentaient de le retenir tandis qu’il roulait de côté et se retrouvait à quatre pattes par terre.  
Enfin, plutôt à trois pattes. Sa jambe cassée était immobilisée de la cuisse à la cheville, enchâssée dans un caisson de régénération tissulaire portable, ce qui l’empêchait de plier le genou.  
Hmm… Ça l’empêchait de se déplacer, également. C’était lourd, cette saloperie ! Harlock s’obstina malgré tout (question de principe), s’aperçut qu’il était aussi engoncé dans un corset (ce truc-là devait être pour _ses côtes_ cassées), et lutta vaillamment le temps que l’infirmière appelle du renfort, qu’une poigne de fer le plaque à plat ventre et que quelqu’un lui enfonce une aiguille dans l’épaule.  
Ensuite, il perdit connaissance.  
Encore.

—

L’astroport d’Aqualis était beaucoup plus moderne que ce à quoi le barman s’était attendu, et beaucoup trop animé pour une planète aussi éloignée des grands carrefours commerciaux. Une rangée de docks flottants flambant neufs s’alignait à côté d’une gare monumentale (et flottante, elle aussi), de deux rampes de lancement, du chantier d’une troisième et d’une tour de contrôle hérissée de radar et d’antennes. Les postes de mouillage étaient occupés, certains vaisseaux patientaient sur un ancrage d’attente, des cargos manœuvraient pour décharger et des trains spatiaux entraient et sortaient sans interruption de la gare.  
L’ensemble donnait l’impression d’une ruche bourdonnant d’activité.

Le barman croisa une paire de bras, impressionné malgré lui. Aqualis était répertoriée comme une colonie mineure et traitée comme telle par le gouvernement fédéral terrien et les autres grandes alliances de planètes. Les colonies de la Bordure Extérieure étaient en général insignifiantes, trop petites pour espérer se développer correctement (d’aucuns utilisaient le mot « arriérées ») et n’intéressaient donc personne.  
Mais visiblement, ici, ce n’était pas le cas. Aqualis semblait intéresser un nombre conséquent de gens, et ce, sans que la politique « visible » n’en fasse mention.  
Fascinant.  
Il y avait là une majorité d’humains, mais aussi beaucoup de Sylvidres et une proportion non négligeable de néo-humains, ce qui en soit était remarquable car ces trois populations passaient plus volontiers leur temps à se taper dessus qu’à cohabiter au sein d’un même astroport. On pouvait également distinguer dans la foule bruissante des races plus anecdotiques… des Octodians, par exemple.  
Le barman fronça les sourcils. À sa connaissance, les rares Octodians qui quittaient leur planète natale embrassaient tous la même carrière (lui excepté, bien sûr). _Des mercenaires, ici ?_ Bon sang, qu’y avait-il de si important dans ce système planétaire ?  
…  
Mouais. Un problème à la fois. Pour l’instant, il allait se concentrer sur son petit souci de crash de navette et de perte de ses coéquipiers.

Le barman secoua la tête. Avant tout, informer l’Arcadia de la situation. Peut-être pourrait-il négocier un appel radio crypté auprès de ses congénères. Il s’apprêtait à signaler sa présence lorsqu’on lui saisit le bras. Il baissa les yeux.  
Sylvidre.  
Le barman se crispa par réflexe, mais se força à demeurer impassible. Vu le contexte, ce n’était pas le moment de commettre un impair.

— Vous êtes l’Octodian qui possède le Metal Bloody Saloon ? demanda la Sylvidre.

Bob retint de justesse un hoquet de surprise. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que ces pestes végétales avaient constamment un coup d’avance ?

— … et vous êtes… ? rétorqua-t-il froidement.  
— Amirale Sérhà, se présenta la Sylvidre.

Elle détourna le regard.

— Enfin… Je suppose que c’est Sérhà tout court, à présent, ajouta-t-elle.

Le barman haussa un sourcil. Oui, bon, une Sylvidre déchue, mais il n’allait pas non plus compatir, hein…

— … et si vous êtes l’Octodian que je cherche, continua la Sylvidre sans attendre de réponse de sa part, alors j’ai récupéré quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser.

Bob leva son deuxième sourcil. Une _Sylvidre_  ?

— Quelque chose, vraiment ? fit-il sans parvenir à masquer sa curiosité.  
— Disons plutôt quelqu’un, avoua Sérhà avec un sourire. Je l’ai ramassé dans les débris de sa navette en même temps qu’un chat particulièrement teigneux.  
— Ah, je vois. Il vous a griffé, vous aussi ?  
— Qui ça, Harlock ?

Sérhà se fendit d’une mimique perplexe avant de comprendre que le barman faisait allusion au chat.

— Oh. Euh… Quoi qu’il en soit, je l’ai laissé à l’hôpital de l’astroport. … Harlock, pas le chat, précisa-t-elle après une hésitation. Il était assez gravement blessé.  
— Ça n’a pas dû lui faire plaisir, pronostiqua le barman.  
— Probablement pas. Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis. Et il était inconscient, de toute façon.

La Sylvidre agita l’air devant elle de la main, lèvres pincées.

— Et vous n’avez pas répondu, termina-t-elle. Vous êtes le propriétaire du Metal Bloody Saloon ?  
— Je peux mentir, répliqua le barman.  
— Je peux recouper les informations, rétorqua Sérhà.

Ce qui voulait dire qu’elle n’était pas venue le trouver au hasard et donc qu’elle savait déjà qui il était. Toujours un coup d’avance, hmm ?

— Très bien, je confirme vos renseignements, déclara-t-il. Je suis votre Octodian. Vous pouvez m’appeler Bob.  
— Sérieux ? Dire que je me demandais comment prononcer votre nom… Vous savez que la rumeur prétend que les Octodians sont capables de vous écarteler vif si vous avez le malheur d’écorcher leur patronyme ?

Le barman pointa du doigt le groupe de mercenaires.

— Eux, peut-être. Moi, non, ça va. J’ai pris l’habitude.

Il fit un sourire entendu à Sérhà.

— Bon. Vous avez un plan pour sortir le gamin de cet hôpital ?  
— Attendez… Je l’y ai _amené_. Je ne vais pas retourner là-bas pour l’en sortir !  
— Vous savez, objecta le barman, si on ne va pas le chercher il se débrouillera tout seul, et il risque de faire _beaucoup_ plus de dégâts.

Sérhà eut une moue dubitative.

— Pff… soupira-t-elle. Et si on pouvait lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête, ce ne serait pas du luxe.

Bob laissa échapper un petit rire. Ah ! Elle lui plaisait, cette Sylvidre !

— Pourquoi vous êtes là, au fait ? demanda-t-il.  
— J’ai suivi le signal de votre balise de détresse, vos traces jusqu’à une ferme, les ravages que vous y avez faits et le glisseur que vous avez emprunté, répondit Sérhà. Mais j’ai d’abord posé Harlock à l’hôpital avant de venir vous trouver.  
— Non ce que je veux dire, corrigea le barman, c’est « pourquoi vous êtes de notre côté ? »  
— Ah…

La Sylvidre hésita quelques secondes.

— Les alliances actuelles sont complexes, déclara-t-elle finalement.  
— Oui, et les vétérans comme moi sont un peu obtus, maugréa le barman. Donc j’apprécierais des précisions.

Sérhà le jaugea du regard, yeux plissés, comme si elle tentait d’évaluer sa fiabilité. C’était un peu vexant, à vrai dire.

— Pas ici, concéda-t-elle enfin. Il vaut mieux en parler dans un endroit plus discret.  
— Ça me va. Je vous suis.

Le barman hocha la tête. Des alliances complexes, bah ! Ça devenait un vrai sac de nœuds, ces derniers temps (en grande partie à cause du gamin, d’ailleurs). La partie invisible de la politique galactique. L’Octodian n’avait jamais aimé ça. Mais au moins savait-il où trouver Harlock désormais, si tant est que cette foutue Sylvidre dise la vérité.

—

— Aqualis ? Vous avez bien dit : _Aqualis_?  
— Tout à fait, amiral, répondit Kei. C’est une planète située dans le système de…  
— Je sais où se trouve cette putain de planète ! Qu’est-ce qu’Harlock est allé foutre là-bas, bordel !

Désarçonnée, Kei Yuki leva un sourcil. Son interlocuteur était pourtant réputé pour sa pondération et sa maîtrise de soi. Lorsqu’elle avait pris la décision de le contacter, après mûre réflexion, elle ne s’était pas attendu à une réaction aussi excessive.

— Il est parti chercher sa fille, amiral, expliqua-t-elle.

L’image sur le visio-com fit une grimace visible, comme si l’homme venait de mordre dans un fruit particulièrement acide.

— Laquelle ? demanda-t-il.

Le ton était mi-ironique, mi-désabusé, et la question impliquait d’être au courant de certains « détails » de la vie d’Harlock que bien peu connaissaient. C’était en partie pour cela que Kei l’avait appelé, d’ailleurs. L’amiral faisait partie des plus anciennes relations d’Harlock, et le capitaine pirate le considérait plus ou moins comme un ami – ou en tout cas comme un adversaire loyal et digne de confiance.  
La jeune femme blonde haussa les épaules. Une sorte d’allié, même s’il s’agissait d’un officier des Forces Solaires (le commandant de la flotte qui stationnait de l’autre côté du détroit stellaire, à vrai dire). Mais ce n’était pas le moment d’être difficile.

— Pour ce que j’en sais, la grande a enlevé la petite, lâcha-t-elle.

L’amiral grommela une phrase inaudible.

— Quelqu’un devrait lui dire qu’il s’y prend comme un manche pour élever ses gosses, intervint une femme qui était jusqu’à présent restée hors champ du visio-com.

La nouvelle venue poussa sans ménagement l’amiral pour prendre place à ses côtés devant la console de communication. Elle était coiffée d’un carré strict et vêtue d’un uniforme de commandant impeccable. L’éclat de ses yeux était dur.

— Est-ce que pour une fois, vous pourriez vous cantonner à vos affaires de pirates et ne pas vous immiscer dans des tractations politiques qui vous dépassent ? s’énerva-t-elle.  
— Attendez, de quoi parlez-vous ? protesta Kei. Quelles tractations ? Tout ce que je vois, ce sont deux flottes ennemies qui s’affrontent sur le chemin de la Terre.  
— Qui _se font face_ , corrigea la femme. Où voyez-vous un affrontement ? Vous, les pirates, vous sautez trop facilement aux conclusions qui vous arrangent, surtout lorsqu’il s’agit d’une option belliqueuse.  
— Marina… tenta de tempérer l’amiral.  
— Non Warrius ! coupa la dénommée Marina. Tu devrais peut-être cesser de couvrir Harlock en toutes circonstances, _surtout_ quand il fait n’importe quoi !

Kei plissa le front, soudain soucieuse. Bon, il y avait de toute évidence des négociations diplomatiques secrètes en cours et Harlock, comme à son habitude, semblait avoir déboulé là-dedans comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Restait à savoir s’il en était conscient (ce qui n’aurait pas été étonnant : le captain aimait bien les plans tordus qui emmerdaient un maximum de monde), ou bien si, comme le prétendait Marina, il avait « fait n’importe quoi ».  
La jeune femme fit voler ses cheveux, agacée. De son côté, elle se fichait pas mal des méandres politiques, et de toute façon elle n’avait pas appelé pour ça.

— Eh ! interrompit-elle. D’accord, Harlock m’a laissée ici avec pour seule consigne de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge, mais je vous ai contactés parce que je pense qu’il y a _peut-être_ une autre solution !

Elle fit une pause.

— Et puis… Mon problème, reprit-elle tandis que les deux officiers terriens stoppaient leur querelle pour fixer à nouveau leur attention sur elle, ce n’est pas de savoir quand est-ce qu’il faut que je tire sur qui. Mon problème, c’est de récupérer mon capitaine que j’ai perdu quelque part à la surface de cette maudite planète !

L’amiral joignit ses mains en pyramide devant lui et se tapota la lèvre inférieure avec les index.

— Certes, admit-il avec un sourire. Et depuis quand avez-vous besoin de mon aval pour prendre vos décisions ? Allez donc chercher Harlock ! Je ne vous retiens pas, que je sache…

À côté de lui, Marina inspira bruyamment, mais sa protestation fut étouffée d’un coup de coude. Kei se renversa sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

— Amiral Zero, rétorqua-t-elle posément. J’ai la vague impression que je ne possède pas toutes les billes dans cette affaire. Comme l’a dit le commandant Oki, l’Arcadia se cantonne à la piraterie et ne s’intéresse pas à la politique.  
— Oh, Harlock fait beaucoup plus de politique que ce qu’il prétend, objecta Zero sans cesser de sourire. … Même s’il ne s’en rend pas forcément compte, ajouta-t-il d’un air moqueur.

Kei ne releva pas le sarcasme et se contenta de fixer l’amiral avec froideur. En face, l’homme parut déçu que sa provocation tombe à plat, mais Kei n’en avait cure. Ce n’était pas elle le pirate impulsif et irresponsable, hein…

— D’après mon analyse, reprit-elle sans se soucier de l’interruption, Eyen a manœuvré pour qu’Harlock _et_ l’Arcadia se rendent dans ce fameux système. Par conséquent, il est hors de question que je fasse bouger ce vaisseau avant d’avoir découvert précisément les intentions de cette garce. Et d’après votre réaction, il me semble également plus que nécessaire d’aller chercher Harlock sur Aqualis avant qu’il n’y foute trop le bordel.

Elle soupira malgré elle.

— Il _adore_ mettre le bordel partout où il passe, termina-t-elle.  
— Oui, il a un véritable talent pour ça, acquiesça l’amiral.

Il arborait cependant une expression dubitative.

— Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes embêtée à nous appeler, continua-t-il.  
— Je ne possède pas assez d’hommes pour détacher une équipe digne de ce nom, amiral.

Les lèvres de Zero bougèrent sans produire le moindre son, comme s’il se repassait mentalement la phrase. Son commandant fut plus rapide à réagir.

— Vous voulez que _nous_ nous rendions sur Aqualis pour secourir Harlock ! s’exclama Marina. Pour aller chercher ce pirate, ce… Ce…  
— Du calme, tempéra Zero.

L’amiral leva un sourcil. Ses yeux noisette transpercèrent Kei comme s’il tentait de déchiffrer son âme, et son regard s’éclaira d’un intérêt renouvelé.

— Vous êtes sérieuse ? demanda-t-il.  
— C’est ce qui me paraît le plus logique, amiral, répondit la jeune femme tout en se permettant une mimique narquoise. Vous n’êtes pas de mon avis ?

—

— On n’entend plus les moteurs.  
— Non, en effet. Je crois qu’on est arrivés à destination.

Yulian se leva et s’approcha de la porte de sa cellule. Elle était verrouillée à l’aide d’une serrure magnétique. Il en vint à bout en moins de dix minutes.  
Trop facile.

— Allez, viens, fit-il à l’intention de Stellie.

L’adolescente le suivit en silence. Les deux fugitifs se faufilèrent le long des coursives, tandis que Yulian espérait que le dispositif de sécurité n’était pas trop performant. Il avait besoin d’un peu de temps, et s’il avait la chance de trouver un ordinateur avant de tomber sur une Sylvidre, il pourrait hacker aisément tout le système informatique de ce vaisseau.

— Yulian, là ! chuchota soudain Stellie.

Bingo.  
C’était un terminal de communication.  
Et c’était un jeu d’enfant de rentrer dans le réseau, de prendre le contrôle des caméras, de trouver un plan du vaisseau et de s’assurer un itinéraire dégagé pour sortir. D’après le journal de bord, ils avaient atterri sur une autre planète qu’Aqualis (la base de données la désignait en tant que « Telluris »), et ils étaient accostés à un dock de ravitaillement.  
S’il y avait des installations de ravitaillement, alors il devait y avoir des techniciens de maintenance pour les faire fonctionner, songea Yulian. Une colonie. Des humains, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il fallait tenter l’évasion.

Il fit un geste à Stellie. Ils devaient tout d’abord quitter le quartier des cellules qui s’étendait sur tout le pont, emprunter un ascenseur que Yulian avait préalablement bloqué pour eux, puis ils s’échapperaient par un conduit de ventilation, actuellement ouvert pour renouveler l’air frais à l’intérieur du vaisseau. Il contrôlait le réseau informatique dans cette zone. Personne ne viendrait le déranger. C’était tellement facile, en fin de compte…

Yulian s’apprêtait à se mettre en route lorsqu’un bruit lui fit tendre l’oreille.

Des pleurs.

Des pleurs d’enfant.


	13. Chapitre 12

## Chapitre 12

 

Lorsqu’Harlock se réveilla à nouveau, le décor autour de lui n’avait pas changé.  
Blanc.  
L’hôpital.  
… Mais ses occupants, eux, étaient devenus plus méfiants, s’aperçut le capitaine pirate quand il tenta de bouger.

— Eh ! Pourquoi je suis attaché ? protesta-t-il.

Pure rhétorique à laquelle il n’attendait aucune réponse, néanmoins une infirmière entre deux âges, dont les cheveux grisonnants étaient ramassés en un chignon lâche, apparut soudain dans son champ de vision.

— Parce que vous semblez appartenir à la catégorie des patients remuants, et que la régén’ fonctionne mieux en gardant une immobilité totale, fit la femme.

Harlock se crispa sur ses liens. Ils n’étaient pas très serrés, mais il lui faudrait tout de même un peu de temps pour s’en débarrasser.

— Qu’est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « immobilité totale » ? reprit l’infirmière avec une note de curiosité dans la voix et tandis qu’elle observait, sourcils levés, Harlock se démener pour libérer ses mains.  
— Je n’ai… pas besoin… de ça ! haleta le capitaine sans cesser de s’agiter.  
— Très bien. L’alternative à la régénération, c’est une prothèse mécanique. La récupération de la mobilité est plus rapide, mais notre hôpital a pour politique d’attendre l’accord du patient avant d’opérer.

L’infirmière lui adressa une mimique narquoise.

— Si vous êtes si pressé que ça et que vous nous donnez votre autorisation, nous pouvons vous couper la jambe avant midi et vous sortirez ce soir avec un genou chromé tout neuf.  
— Quoi ? Pas question !  
— Dans ce cas, arrêtez de bouger et vous sortirez dans une semaine, conclut l’infirmière. … Et pour l’amour du ciel, cessez de faire l’enfant ! ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur les doigts comme elle constatait qu’Harlock continuait malgré tout à éprouver la solidité des sangles enserrant ses poignets.

Le capitaine se renfrogna. Il était exclu qu’on lui colle une prothèse méca, mais pas question qu’il reste coincé dans cet hôpital pendant une semaine ! Sa petite fée n’attendrait pas, elle. Il allait bien ! Il pouvait se lever, aucun problème !  
Ce qu’il fallait maintenant, c’était une diversion, songea-t-il.

— Meaw.

Harlock sourit. _Excellent timing, le chat._

— Oh, non ! Que fait cette bête ici ? Va-t’en ! Pcchccht !  
— Meaw. Meaw !

Un glapissement bref, hors du camp de vision d’Harlock, fit comprendre au capitaine que le chat venait d’utiliser sur l’infirmière sa tactique fétiche : ses griffes. La femme poussa un autre cri, de colère cette fois, avant d’empoigner une chaise pour tenter de chasser le félin hors de la chambre – sans succès. Puis elle hurla, et il y avait autant de peur que de douleur dans ce cri-là, à un point tel qu’Harlock se tordit le cou pour découvrir comment un simple chat pouvait obtenir ce genre de résultat.  
…  
Ah. Apparemment, la bestiole avait escaladé le dos de l’infirmière, et ses pattes avant étaient à présent fermement ancrées dans son chignon. La femme avait beau tourner sur elle-même, secouer la tête et tirer sur le chat à pleines mains, elle ne parvenait pas à décrocher l’animal.  
Complètement affolée et toujours hurlante, l’infirmière finit par sortir de la chambre en courant. Harlock soupira de satisfaction. Une excellente diversion.

Le capitaine compta jusqu’à dix, le temps que les cris dans le couloir décroissent en intensité, constata avec plaisir que personne ne s’était empressé de venir remplacer la malheureuse infirmière, et reprit donc ses mouvements de va-et-vient pour dégager ses bras.  
Les sangles des poignets cédèrent rapidement (Harlock avait une longue expérience dans ce domaine). Une fois ses mains libres, enlever les autres liens ne prit que quelques secondes.  
Ne restait plus qu’à se lever et sortir.

—

— Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j’ai pu me laisser entraîner dans cette folie.  
— Tu n’étais pas obligée de me suivre, Marina.

Warrius Zero lança un regard amusé à son ancien second. Marina commandait le Karyu depuis que lui-même avait été appelé à de plus hautes responsabilités en état-major. Il aurait été légitime qu’elle reste à bord du vaisseau (et en plus, il aurait pu lui confier le commandement de la flotte en son absence). Mais elle avait insisté, et il n’avait jamais rien su lui refuser.

— Pas obligée ? _Pas obligée_? s’étrangla-t-elle. Tu sais très bien à quel point la situation est explosive du côté d’Aqualis !  
— Oh, tu viens pour me surveiller ? Je suis amiral, tu es au courant ? Mandaté par le gouvernement terrien pour une mission diplomatique officielle, avec tout ce que cela comporte de gratte-papiers et de gardes-du-corps.

Marina lâcha un soupir exaspéré.

— Gardes-du-corps que tu vas t’empresser de semer pour aller chercher Harlock. Tu me prends pour une idiote ? J’étais avec toi quand tu as extorqué cet ordre de mission au ministre de la Défense, et tu n’as jamais prononcé une seule fois le mot « Harlock ».

Warrius haussa les épaules.

— Si j’avais fait ça ils ne m’auraient jamais laissé partir avec une escorte aussi réduite, argua-t-il.  
— En tout cas, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement que tu comptes te débarrasser de ton « escorte réduite », répliqua fermement Marina.

Warrius se demanda s’il devait nier. Ce serait mentir, il en était conscient – et Marina aussi, d’ailleurs. Elle le connaissait trop bien.  
Il préféra donc économiser sa salive et se concentrer sur la mission qui occupait ses pensées depuis plusieurs mois. Pas celle qui concernait Harlock, non (Marina avait parfaitement bien résumé ce qu’il avait prévu de faire), mais _l’autre_. Il jeta un regard en coin à la jeune femme. Le sauvetage d’Harlock était une opération solo – enfin, duo. Peut-être allait-il enfin trouver _l’occasion_? Il enfonça la main droite dans sa poche.

— Marina…  
— Pas d’excuses ! coupa-t-elle. Je comprends tes raisons mais je trouve que ce pirate a mauvaise influence sur toi.

Elle se permit un sourire.

— Il ne faudrait pas que tu t’acquittes de ta mission diplomatique « à la manière d’Harlock », hmm ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
— Mrf, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Warrius sortit la main de sa poche. Non, ce n’était pas encore le moment. S’occuper de ce foutu pirate allait être suffisamment épineux pour qu’il se rajoute d’autres contraintes.  
Il soupira.

— Puisque tu es là et que tu as l’intention de me suivre jusqu’au bout, fit-il à Marina en prenant un ton soigneusement neutre, tu as une idée sur la façon dont procéder pour le retrouver ?  
— Hum… –  Marina leva les yeux au plafond – … à mon avis il faut qu’on localise sur Aqualis la plus grosse concentration d’explosions, d’incendies, de forces de police et de pompiers. Harlock devrait être au milieu.

—

Le chat n’allait jamais faire diversion assez longtemps, constata Harlock tandis qu’il s’asseyait avec peine sur son lit et rejetait les draps de côté. Sa jambe gauche était toujours coincée dans le caisson de régén’, ce qui était loin d’être idéal pour une évasion. Et ce qui excluait d’emblée son plan initial, à savoir s’échapper par la fenêtre.  
Harlock jura tout en se mettant prudemment debout. Ça excluait également toute possibilité de courir, et probablement la capacité de monter ou descendre des escaliers (ou alors trèèès lentement). Merde, il avait besoin de temps ! De _beaucoup_ de temps !  
… Et s’il mettait le feu ? songea-t-il. Le capitaine pirate secoua la tête. Non, il était dans un hôpital, tout de même, il y avait des limites aux évasions spectaculaires. Il grogna, frustré. Penser à un incendie lui avait toutefois donné une autre idée.  
 _Alors voyons… Où est le détecteur de fumées, dans cette pièce ? Ah, voilà.  
_ Harlock se servit de la perche soutenant ses perfusions pour titiller le capteur électronique en application parfaite des procédures d’évasion, rubrique « comment court-circuiter un détecteur de fumées » (méthode n°1 : taper sauvagement dessus). L’appareil, vaincu par KO au troisième coup, lâcha une gerbe d’étincelles. L’alarme incendie se déclencha simultanément.

— Attention, diffusa aussitôt un haut-parleur. Fermeture des portes coupe-feu. Le personnel soignant et les patients restent sur place et suivent les consignes des membres de la brigade sécurité.

Une procédure efficace qui évitait la panique à tous les étages et l’évacuation précipitée de malades difficilement déplaçables (le feu, confiné par des parois ignifugées et des portes étanches, se propageait rarement au-delà du local où il s’était déclenché). C’était l’idéal pour s’éclipser discrètement.  
Tout en s’appuyant des deux mains au mur, Harlock sauta à cloche-pied jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre et jeta un coup d’œil à l’extérieur : le couloir était vide. Il ne le resterait probablement pas très longtemps (quelqu’un allait forcément venir vérifier l’origine de l’alarme), mais Harlock était bien décidé à exploiter les quelques secondes de tranquillité dont il disposait.  
En l’occurrence, le court laps de temps qui lui était offert était tout à fait suffisant pour traverser le couloir et rejoindre l’issue de secours.

—

— … donc, si je résume, Lafressia essaie de s’installer ici pacifiquement, et Eyen manigance pour la faire échouer et la décrédibiliser aux yeux de son peuple.  
— Correct, acquiesça Sérhà.  
— J’ai quand même du mal à comprendre le rôle du gamin dans cette affaire, maugréa le barman.

Sérhà haussa les épaules.

— Harlock est d’accord sur le principe d’une civilisation sylvidre pacifique, lâcha-t-elle. Et sur la nécessité de canaliser les éléments les plus agressifs de notre peuple. Ma reine a passé certains… arrangements avec lui dans ce sens.

Le barman fit la grimace. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, Harlock s’était toujours battu _contre_ les Sylvidres… mais il ne se battait pas contre _toutes_ , a priori. Bob n’aimait pas tellement cette idée. Cela signifiait-il que Lafressia se servait du gamin pour assouvir ses desseins politiques ? Et le gamin en était-il conscient, ou n’était-il qu’un pion ?

— Mouais… Pas sûr que ça me plaise, grogna-t-il.  
— C’est probablement pour cette raison que vous n’étiez pas au courant, rétorqua Sérhà avec un rire moqueur.

La Sylvidre passa une main dans ses cheveux courts en un geste de séduction provocateur.

— Votre protégé a ses petits secrets, vous savez ?

Oui, il savait. C’était ce qui l’embêtait, à vrai dire, surtout avec ces sorcières télépathes. Harlock pouvait être si naïf, parfois…

—

Le palais du gouverneur d’Aqualis comportait une « aile diplomatique », réservée aux ambassadeurs et autres hôtes de marque, au sein de laquelle œuvrait un centre de contrôle des opérations plutôt bien fourni… Et très bien renseigné.

— L’hôpital Central, amiral. On nous y rapporte par ailleurs une alarme incendie, non confirmée pour l’instant.  
— Je vous remercie.

—

L’issue de secours donnait sur un escalier. Trois étages. Descendus plus rapidement qu’Harlock ne l’avait espéré – la rampe s’était en effet révélée idéale pour des glissades.  
Une fois en bas, le capitaine pirate se hâta (enfin, boita rapidement) pour s’éloigner du bâtiment, mais, malgré toute sa volonté, il s’arrêta au bout d’une vingtaine de mètres et s’adossa à une arche en béton, hors d’haleine. Le dispositif de régén’ était décidément bien trop encombrant pour se déplacer. Bon sang, il avait l’impression d’être revenu à l’époque où les médecins _plâtraient_ les fractures !  
L’effort lui avait coupé le souffle et entraîna une quinte de toux douloureuse. « Oh. Lésions internes », songea-t-il en contemplant sa main éclaboussée de sang. Harlock se força à inspirer profondément. _Calme-toi…_ Il entendait des sirènes, au loin. Il ne fallait pas qu’il reste dans les parages. Surtout pas. Ils étaient capables de le mettre en isolement, s’ils le rattrapaient. Ou, pire, de le droguer.  
Harlock serra les poings.

—

— Non, il est très bien là où il est ! Vous n’avez pas écouté ce que je vous ai expliqué ?

Sérhà courait presque pour ne pas se laisser distancer par l’Octodian, lequel progressait à grandes enjambées, sourd à ses protestations. Déesse, pourquoi la reine Lafressia lui avait-elle confié cette mission ? Comment avait-elle pu croire réussir à discuter de façon rationnelle avec ces pirates ?

— Il faut que vous les pirates, vous _évitiez_ d’envenimer encore les choses ! insista-t-elle.

L’Octodian stoppa si brutalement qu’elle le percuta.

— Alors déjà, rétorqua fermement celui-ci, je _ne_ _suis pas_ un pirate. Ensuite… – l’imposant alien mit une paire de bras sur les hanches, en croisa une autre et posa la troisième sur les épaules de la Sylvidre – … vous avez laissé Harlock dans _un hôpital_!  
— Oui ben il peut attendre un jour ou deux qu’on décide d’un plan d’action, hein…  
— Ha ! s’esclaffa Bob. On voit que vous ne le connaissez pas !

Sérhà leva un sourcil.

— Il a une jambe cassée ! objecta-t-elle.

Le brancardier auquel elle avait confié le pirate inconscient avait même employé le mot « pulvérisé » lorsqu’il avait vu l’état du genou d’Harlock.

— Pas le genre de détail qui l’arrête, grommela l’Octodian.

Sérhà n’avait jamais accordé le moindre crédit aux légendes qui couraient sur le capitaine de l’Arcadia. S’il fallait en croire tout ce qui se disait, l’Univers entier tournait autour d’Harlock. Cet homme avait semblait-il parcouru toute la galaxie, rencontré tous les dirigeants des planètes, affronté toutes les flottes, il défiait la mort pour agrémenter ses après-midis et se relevait de toutes ses blessures. Que des ragots de comptoir, avait-elle décrété. Des délires d’ivrognes.

— Il ne doit même pas être capable de marcher ! insista-t-elle.  
— Il rampera. Ou il volera un véhicule. Il est plein de ressources dans ces cas-là, vous savez…

Bon, la partie sur l’Univers était peut-être exagérée, mais de toute évidence, les rumeurs à propos des blessures étaient beaucoup moins hypothétiques.  
Sérhà retint un juron. Lorsqu’elle avait localisé l’épave de la navette d’Harlock, elle s’était réjoui d’avoir gagné quelques jours pour étudier calmement la situation. Visiblement, elle s’était trompée.

— Dites-moi… reprit soudain Bob, un pli soucieux en travers du front. Ce n’est pas un camion de pompiers qui vient de passer à l’intérieur du tube d’accès à l’hôpital ?

—

Harlock avait renoncé à dérober une voiture sur le parking de l’hôpital : il y avait un vigile, et il possédait ses deux jambes, lui. Quant aux ambulances, elles étaient en permanence entourées d’infirmiers et de brancardiers, et l’alarme incendie n’avait pas ralenti leur activité.  
Le capitaine s’était donc résolu à l’option la moins satisfaisante médicalement (malgré les apparences, il s’inquiétait quand même de son état actuel) : marcher. En s’aidant du mur et en s’octroyant une pause tous les dix mètres, ça allait.

— Meaw.  
— Non, je ne peux pas aller plus vite ! râla-t-il. … Tiens, te revoilà, toi ?

Le chat dressa les oreilles. Il avait l’air de s’être sorti sans dommages de sa confrontation avec l’infirmière. Harlock lui fit un sourire. Le félin l’étudia un bref instant, sa queue balança de gauche à droite comme s’il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, puis il bondit soudain et disparut dans une ruelle adjacente.

— … et je vais très bien, ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, murmura Harlock à la rue vide.

Il avait besoin de rejoindre les docks. La navette de Sérhà s’y trouvait sûrement, et si ce n’était pas le cas n’importe quelle autre navette ferait l’affaire.  
Il avait besoin d’éviter les artères fréquentées. Et il ne pouvait même pas envisager de faire du stop – dans son état personne n’accepterait de le laisser poursuivre sa route.  
Il avait besoin de trouver autre chose que son pyjama d’hôpital pour se vêtir. Sa chemise de nuit d’hôpital, plutôt. Cette espèce de veste longue d’un vert pâle infâme, qui s’attachait dans le dos avec des cordons et qui descendait à mi-cuisse. Tous les hôpitaux habillaient leurs patients ainsi, probablement pour qu’ils soient morts de honte lorsqu’ils s’échappaient dans la rue.  
Il avait besoin d’une pause. Chaque respiration déchirait sa poitrine. Il avait l’impression d’avoir couru un marathon, et pourtant il ne devait pas avoir parcouru plus de quelques centaines de mètres.

— Gamin ! Ho, gamin !

Harlock cligna des yeux. Son champ de vision était soudain obscurci par une forme trop grande et trop large (et avec trop de bras) pour appartenir à un humain.

— Bob ? souffla-t-il.

Son corps le lâcha à ce moment, et il s’effondra dans les bras de l’Octodian.

— Tu es incorrigible, gamin, le sermonna Bob sans parvenir à masquer son soulagement. En tout cas, tu dois une fière chandelle à ton chat ! S’il n’était pas venu nous chercher…

Un chat exceptionnel, décidément. Harlock fronça les sourcils. N’était-ce pas un peu bizarre, soit dit en passant ? L’épuisement l’empêcha de se concentrer plus longtemps sur le sujet… d’autant qu’une voiture du corps diplomatique terrien venait de stopper à quelques mètres d’eux dans un crissement de pneus.

— Que personne ne bouge ! Mettez les mains bien en évidence !

La police, zut, pensa Harlock. Ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond allaient l’envoyer en prison.  
Mais l’injonction de l’homme ne s’adressait pas à lui. Le nouveau venu menaçait Bob. Et Sérhà. Parce qu’il le croyait en danger. Le capitaine étouffa une exclamation de stupeur.

— Warrius ?


	14. Chapitre 13

## Chapitre 13

 

Le bruit provenait d’une cellule voisine. Des reniflements. Des sanglots étouffés. Lorsque Yulian jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur, il ne distingua rien au premier abord : la cellule était sombre et la lumière de la coursive ne parvenait pas à en éclairer les recoins.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’impatienta Stellie. On perd du temps !

Yulian ne l’écouta pas. En cet instant précis, le destin lui offrait son moment de gloire, il le pressentait. Lui, le froussard, le petit gros, il avait ici l’occasion d’être quelqu’un.

— Dépêche-toi ! insista Stellie.  
— Attends…

Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de percer l’obscurité. Là, peut-être. Au fond.

— J’ouvre, annonça-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Rien ne bougea lorsque le champ de force se désactiva dans un chuintement. Yulian hésita (en fin de compte, il n’avait pas vraiment réussi à distinguer _qui_ se trouvait à l’intérieur de cette cellule), puis s’avança (si ça ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus, alors ça ne devait pas être bien dangereux, pas vrai ?).  
Ce n’était même pas dangereux du tout, comprit-il quand il fut au milieu de la cellule. Yulian s’accroupit, tendit la main et tenta un sourire rassurant.

— Tout va bien, je suis un ami.

La silhouette minuscule était recroquevillée dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Ses genoux étaient repliés contre sa poitrine et son visage dissimulé par une masse de cheveux bruns. Yulian pouvait néanmoins apercevoir deux yeux d’un jaune doré, presque brillant, derrière les mèches emmêlées.

— Tu es Tianna, c’est ça ?

La fillette releva la tête.

—

La Sylvidre qui commandait le détachement militaire de Telluris était jeune, brillante, ambitieuse, et forte d’une confiance inébranlable en l’avenir et le renouveau de l’Empire Sylvidre.  
Elle était également face à un dilemme. On venait en effet de lui apprendre que ses prisonniers s’étaient échappés. Prisonniers qu’elle ignorait détenir. Et qu’elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir entre ses murs. En tant que commandant, elle avait maintenant des décisions à prendre, mais aucune des solutions qui s’offraient à elle n’était satisfaisante.

— Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été informée immédiatement de votre arrivée ? reprocha-t-elle sèchement à son interlocutrice.  
— Notre mission était classée top secret, répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire de dédain.  
— Votre présence met en péril l’équilibre de ce système planétaire !

La Sylvidre parcourait le centre de contrôle de long en large, passant et repassant devant deux officiers impassibles et au garde-à-vous. Leurs uniformes impeccables ne montraient aucun grade visible ; seul un insigne discret sur leur col révélait leur appartenance à la section d’élite des commandos impériaux.

— Commandant Alyssia, votre rôle… commença l’une d’entre elle.  
— Mon rôle consiste en la protection de l’Empire ! coupa la dénommée Alyssia. _Notamment_ en m’assurant que le pirate ne devient pas trop curieux à propos de _cet endroit_!  
— Votre rôle, c’est d’obéir aux ordres de votre reine, corrigea la plus âgée des commandos, lèvres pincées.

_Bien sûr…_ Alyssia renifla. La croyaient-elles crédule à ce point ?

— J’espère que vous plaisantez, siffla-t-elle. Je sais très bien d’où proviennent vos ordres ! Votre section dépend de l’usurpatrice !

Les deux commandos tiquèrent et quittèrent leur garde-à-vous pour adopter une posture de défense.

— Évidemment. Vous êtes loyaliste. Votre nom est d’ailleurs la meilleure des preuves, _Alyssia_.

Alyssia haussa les épaules. Elle ne niait pas. Le suffixe de son nom indiquait de manière irréfutable sa parenté avec la reine. Dans tous les cas, quels que soient ses liens avec Lafressia, elle ne céderait pas aux sirènes progressistes. Elle croyait à la renaissance de l’Empire Sylvidre. Elle y croyait de la même manière que la reine y croyait : en tenant compte du passé et en privilégiant le dialogue. Mais la politique interne de l’Empire était sur des charbons ardents, ces derniers cycles. Les deux camps – loyaliste et progressiste – s’affrontaient de plus en plus ouvertement, et plus personne n’espérait désormais trouver une issue pacifique à cette crise.  
La guerre était inévitable. Alyssia, comme nombre de ses consœurs, jugeait néanmoins que celle qui les opposait aux peuples galactiques n’était qu’une goutte d’eau dans l’immensité. La croisade vers la Terre servait d’exorcisme, mais sa fonction canalisatrice ne durerait qu’un temps. Non, Alyssia craignait _l_ _’autre_ _guerre_ , celle à même de venir à bout du Tout-Puissant Empire Sylvidre.

La guerre civile.

—

— Zero. Warrius Zero. Je suis de votre côté.

Enfin, il l’espérait. Harlock l’avait certes reconnu mais il était tombé dans les pommes aussitôt après, et Warrius s’était donc retrouvé face à un Octodian patibulaire et une Sylvidre. Une Sylvidre sans uniforme, nota-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Une civile ? Une espionne ? Dans quel camp se plaçait-elle ? Et que faisait-elle avec Harlock ?  
La Sylvidre le fixa en retour et eut un léger sourire. Elle avait dû deviner ses questions rien qu’à l’expression de son visage, comprit Warrius.

— Sérhà, se présenta-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à l’Octodian, revint sur Zero (et insista en particulier sur ses épaulettes d’amiral), puis eut un geste las de la main.

— Je suis loyaliste, termina-t-elle.

Du côté de Lafressia, donc. Warrius était soulagé de l’apprendre (il aurait détesté devoir traiter avec les bellicistes de _l’autre camp_ ). Ça n’expliquait toutefois pas ce qu’elle fabriquait avec Harlock. Soit c’était un hasard, soit ce foutu pirate avait des connivences avec l’Empire Sylvidre plus étroites que ce que les services de renseignement terriens ne le présumaient.  
L’Octodian, lui, leva un sourcil à ces mots, comme s’il avait ignoré que sa coéquipière fût loyaliste jusqu’à présent. À moins qu’il ne s’agisse pas de sa coéquipière, songea Warrius, mais quoi qu’il en soit il n’apprendrait rien s’ils continuaient à se regarder en chiens de faïence comme ça.

— Vous avez sorti Harlock de l’hôpital ? interrogea le militaire en se forçant à ne pas montrer sa réprobation.

Il y avait pourtant de quoi être énervé. Harlock semblait dans un état lamentable, et n’importe quelle personne dotée d’un minimum de sens commun l’aurait plutôt envoyé en soins intensifs au lieu de le trimbaler sans aucune précaution.

— Il s’est sauvé tout seul, grommela l’Octodian.  
— Dans cet état ?

Certes, avec Harlock tout était possible, mais à ce point… Le pirate avait les traits tirés et était d’une pâleur à faire peur. Un filet de sang perlait au coin de sa bouche, sa jambe gauche était immobilisée dans un caisson de régén’, ses deux bras étaient bandés du coude au poignet et un pansement couvrait celle de ses joues qui n’était pas balafrée (de toute évidence, elle devait l’être également, à présent). Il avait l’air d’un pantin désarticulé, fragile et minuscule dans les bras de cet Octodian.

— Je pense que vous devriez le ramener, dans ce cas, reprit Warrius.  
— Sans blague, renifla l’Octodian. Et vous croyez que le gamin va être d’accord ?

Zero cligna des yeux, perplexe, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre que « le gamin » désignait Harlock. Ce type traitait le pirate le plus célèbre de la galaxie de « gamin » ? Bon sang, _qui_ était cet Octodian ?  
Marina fut plus prompte que lui à réagir.

— Ce n’est pas une question d’« être d’accord » ou pas, rétorqua-t-elle. C’est une question de bon sens ! Vous voyez bien qu’il est sérieusement blessé !

L’Octodian ricana et agita un des poignets d’Harlock d’une de ses mains libres (il avait encore beaucoup de mains libres bien qu’il tienne le capitaine pirate dans ses bras). Une sangle de contention y était encore attachée.

— Z’ont déjà essayé de le retenir et ça n’a pas marché, fit l’Octodian. Si je le ramène là-bas, c’est sûr qu’il va recommencer et ça ne va pas l’arranger… – il haussa les épaules – … alors tant qu’à faire, je préfère le garder sous les yeux pour le surveiller.

L’Octodian ponctua sa phrase en raffermissant sa prise sous les épaules d’Harlock. Un geste nettement protecteur, qui secoua toutefois un peu le pirate et fit papillonner son regard.

— Mmm… protesta faiblement Harlock. Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Bob ?  
— Tais-toi et dors, gamin, le rabroua l’Octodian. On gère.

Warrius entendit clairement le hoquet de stupéfaction de Marina, à côté de lui. Lui-même resta bouche bée devant le ton employé par l’Octodian. _Qui_ était ce type pour se permettre de parler ainsi à Harlock, nom de dieu ! Bien sûr, le pirate n’était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais Warrius doutait que cette armoire à glace ait modifié d’un iota ses habitudes.

— Hem… Bob, c’est ça ? tenta-t-il.  
— Bobsdqildjav, corrigea l’Octodian. … Mais vous pouvez m’appeler Bob, ajouta-t-il face à la mine déconfite de Warrius. Tout le monde le fait.

« Ouf », pensa Zero. Marina parviendrait peut-être à prononcer le nom complet, mais lui il était sûr de ne pas y arriver.  
Le militaire se demanda s’il allait poser tout de suite la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres (à savoir : « comment diable avez-vous gagné le privilège d’appeler Harlock « gamin » ? »), puis il se rappela qu’il était en mission diplomatique. Et en mission de sauvetage, accessoirement. Kei serait contente de savoir qu’il avait retrouvé son capitaine, même si elle risquait de ne pas apprécier l’état dans lequel il s’était mis. Il musela donc sa curiosité (avec peine, il devait le reconnaître), et se concentra sur son rôle de médiateur. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite… Il plongea la main dans sa poche.

— Très bien… Bob, reprit-il. Expliquez-moi comment vous comptez « gérer ».

—

Pour commencer une guerre, il fallait un prétexte. Alyssia comprit qu’elle était piégée lorsqu’elle donna ses ordres au chef de sa garde.

— Ne pas intervenir, commandant ? Vous êtes sûre ?

Elle pouvait laisser s’enfuir les prisonniers. Regarder partir l’otage, espérer que cela suffirait pour que le pirate tienne ses promesses et n’intervienne pas sur Telluris. Elle pouvait.  
Elle pouvait, mais dans ce cas il lui fallait désobéir à un ordre direct de la princesse. Eyen était certes considérée comme une usurpatrice par les loyalistes, mais sa place en tant que princesse n’avait pas été invalidée par le Collège des Mères. Tant que Lafressia n’y opposait pas un veto de vive voix, ses ordres étaient donc aussi légitimes que ceux de la reine.  
Lafressia, Eyen. Toutes deux affirmaient œuvrer pour la grandeur de l’Empire. Leurs méthodes différaient. Leurs partisans s’étaient scindés.  
La sécession était proche.  
Il suffisait d’un prétexte.

— C’est de la haute trahison, commandant Alyssia !

—

— Il n’y a personne. Ce n’est pas normal qu’il n’y ait personne.

Yulian était stressé. Bon  d’accord , « terrorisé » aurait peut-être été un meilleur terme.  Eût-il été seul, il aurait sans problème chouiné dans le couloir sans bouger, mais ce n’était tout simplement pas possible, là. H ors de question qu’il panique ouvertement avec les deux filles qui le suivaient.

— Ben moi je trouve que c’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, pas toi ? fit Stellie d’un ton où perçait l’incompréhension.

Oui, bien sûr… pour le moment. Yulian se tança intérieurement d’être aussi pessimiste, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’attendre au pire. Et puis où étaient-elles, ces maudites Sylvidres ?  
Le petit groupe avait quitté le vaisseau dans lequel ils avaient été retenus sans encombre et progressait maintenant avec prudence le long des docks.  
Et il n’y avait personne. Un endroit comme celui-ci aurait dû grouiller d’activité !

— Elles doivent être occupées ailleurs, reprit Stellie.

L’adolescente essayait visiblement de le rassurer – et peut-être de se rassurer elle-même. Yulian ne répondit pas. Occupées ailleurs, mais à quoi ?  
Il grogna. Il avait espéré que leur vaisseau sylvidre avait atterri dans un astroport multi-ethnique, mais a priori ce n’était pas le cas. Toutes les installations autour d’eux étaient de facture sylvidre, et si les docks semblaient abriter des appareils de tous types, Yulian trouvait que la proportion de vaisseaux militaires était désagréablement élevée.

— Du bruit, déclara soudain Tianna.

Inquiet (enfin, encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, si cela pouvait être possible), Yulian stoppa, maintint les filles derrière lui et tendit l’oreille.

— Non, je n’entends rien, répondit-il après plusieurs secondes tendues. Tout va bien.

La fillette aux yeux uniformément jaunes pencha la tête de côté.  L’expression de son visage ne changea pas, mais  Yulian eut l’impression  qu’elle était amusée.

— Non, corrigea-t-elle. Pas ici.

L’enfant joignit les mains (un geste qui la fit ressembler encore davantage à Mimee), puis  elle plissa le nez pour se concentrer.  Ainsi elle ressemblait à Harlock, songea Yulian, ce qui était bizarre parce qu’ il avait  rarement  vu Harlock plisser  le nez. Jamais, même.

— Il y a le bruit et la mort là-bas, continua Tianna.

Elle tendit le bras vers un bâtiment imposant, à l’extrémité des docks. Yulian leva un sourcil perplexe, puis décida que l’information se tenait. La gosse devait avoir des pouvoirs psy comme sa mère  ( ou  alors les intuitions géniales de son père ) ,  et dans le doute mieux valait en tenir compte.  
Et puis… La mort ? L’imagination de Yulian s’emballa,  exacerbant la panique rampante qui menaçait de le submerger.

— On va partir de ce côté, décida-t-il en entraînant les filles à l’opposé de la direction désignée par Tianna.

Tout en échafaudant des hypothèses toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres pour expliquer l’affirmation de Tianna (la  _ mort _ , sérieusement ?), Yulian tenta de réfléchir posément à la suite des événements. En effet,  docks déserts ou non,  s’il ne trouvait pas une solution très vite pour quitter ce qui était de toute évidence une importante base sylvidre, leur évasion risquait de tourner court.

— Il faut qu’on emprunte une navette pour retourner sur Aqualis, déclara-t-il à Stellie.  
— Okay, répondit l’adolescente. Tu sais piloter ?

Ah, ça… Yulian grimaça.

— Il faudra bien.  
— Mon papa il me laisse piloter quand il vient me voir, intervint Tianna. Il dit que je suis très douée !

Yulian l’ignora,  tant parce qu’il ne voulait pas s’attarder sur le fait qu’Harlock laissait piloter une gamine de cet âge, fût-elle la sienne, que parce qu’il craignait que Tianna soit  _ effectivement _ plus douée que lui.  
Il scruta les environs, dédaigna les cargos et les frégates militaires et tenta de deviner où se cachaient des appareils plus petits. Le hangar là-bas, peut-être…  Le problème, c’était qu’il se dressait à l’extrémité d’un large esp ace dé couvert .

— Va falloir courir, lança-t-il à Tianna.

La petite fille opina. Elle était pâle, beaucoup trop pour qu’il soit possible qu’il s’agisse de sa couleur naturelle. Yulian fronça les sourcils. Les épaules de l’enfant tremblaient imperceptiblement. Tianna n’avait pas émis la moindre plainte depuis qu’il l’avait sortie de sa cellule, mais peut-être avait-elle de la fièvre, était-elle blessée, ou dieu sait quoi d’autre.

— Je vais te porter, ajouta-t-il.

La fillette n’était pas très lourde, mais le hangar semblait à des kilomètres. Les bras ankylosés, les poumons prêts d’éclater, Yulian serra les mâchoires. Il ne renoncerait pas. Même s’il avait peur, même s’il était faible, il ne renoncerait pas.  
Stellie et lui couraient sur l’esplanade qui menait au hangar, à la merci des caméras, des guetteurs dans les miradors, des tireurs embusqués… Yulian s’attendait à être la cible de tirs à chaque instant.  
Il ne se passa rien jusqu’à ce qu’ils parviennent aux trois-quarts de leur course.  
Puis l’enfer se déchaîna.  
Mais pas contre eux.

— Elles sont en train de se battre entre elles ! cria Stellie.

Yulian, trop occupé à maîtriser sa respiration et à maintenir Tianna contre sa poitrine, ne se retourna pas. Il se força à se détacher des cris, du bruit des impacts de laser, des sirènes d’alarme, du vacarme qui s’amplifiait et du combat qui se rapprochait d’eux. Il se força à ignorer les explosions qui les encadraient soudain.  
Il se força à ignorer la mort.  
Seul comptait le présent. Courir. Il pouvait y arriver. Il ne renoncerait pas.

Un crissement de freins. Un glisseur trans-planétaire stoppa brutalement à leurs côtés. À son bord, une Sylvidre en uniforme de commandant, échevelée, blessée à l’épaule.

— Montez, vite !

Yulian hésita. Une Sylvidre ? Pouvait-il faire confiance à une Sylvidre ?

— Montez, si vous voulez vivre ! insista-t-elle.

—

Ailleurs,  dans les tréfonds d’un vaisseau bardé de haute technologie, un ordinateur s’illumina soudain. De savants calculs se déclenchèrent et défilèrent sur d’innombrables écrans. Des processeurs chauffèrent, des systèmes de ventilation auxiliaires démarrèrent, dérangeant dans sa sieste un oiseau noir au long bec recourbé qui s’envola avec un croassement rageur. Plus loin, le régime des moteurs s’intensifia.

L’Arcadia bascula en dimension warp.


	15. Chapitre 14

##  _**Chapitre 14** _

 

— Et vous pensez _vraiment_ obtenir de meilleurs résultats qu’Harlock ?

Sérhà retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré. L’Octodian lui avait sournoisement refilé la responsabilité de « gérer le problème » lorsque l’amiral Zero l’avait interrogé sur ses intentions. Depuis, le groupe avait quitté l’atmosphère humide d’Aqualis à bord de la navette de la Sylvidre, et l’humain n’avait cessé de la harceler de questions sans lui laisser la moindre minute de répit. Zero était _beaucoup trop_ pointilleux et ses questions _beaucoup trop_ condescendantes. Croyait-il qu’elle n’était qu’une hors-la-loi désorganisée ou pire, une militaire du rang ? Sérhà se demanda s’il allait être nécessaire qu’elle mentionne son grade dans l’armée impériale… Son ancien grade, corrigea-t-elle. Elle pinça les lèvres.

— Harlock n’avait même pas commencé à chercher ! répliqua-t-elle, agacée. De mon côté, je possède des contacts loyalistes sûrs qui nous fourniront les informations qui nous manquent.  
— C’est-à-dire l’endroit où se trouve cette enfant, compléta Zero. Je vous aurais cru mieux renseignée de prime abord.  
— Cette opération a été décidée par la princesse Eyen. Il est évident que des consignes strictes de protection du secret ont été mises en place, tant pour éviter que des messages soient interceptés par l’Arcadia que pour gêner la contre-offensive de la reine.  
— Une contre-offensive qui est matérialisée par vous et vous seule, intervint l’adjointe de Zero, un commandant qui s’était présentée sous le nom de Marina Oki et qui semblait, pour autant que cela soit possible, encore plus à cheval sur les principes que son supérieur. Lafressia ne dispose-t-elle donc plus d’une force militaire digne de ce nom ?

Quasiment plus, à vrai dire. Très peu de militaires étaient encore loyales à la reine ; la plupart s’étaient plutôt rangées du côté d’Eyen qui leur promettait conquêtes et batailles glorieuses. Mais inutile d’avouer les faiblesses de l’Empire devant des humains.

— Nous avons préféré privilégier une approche plus discrète afin d’éviter l’escalade de la violence, éluda Sérhà. La reine souhaite préserver l’unité de la nation sylvidre, dans la mesure du possible.  
— Au vu de la situation, je crains qu’il ne s’agisse d’un vœu pieux, remarqua sombrement Zero.

Sérhà hocha la tête tristement.

— Je le crains aussi. Avec ou sans l’intervention d’Harlock, notre peuple aurait de toute manière fini par se déchirer, mais l’enlèvement de cette enfant a précipité les événements.

La Sylvidre laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide. La guerre civile… Alors que leur peuple se relevait à peine de la destruction de leur planète-mère et de la guerre qui s’en était suivie. Quelle absurdité.  
Bob interrompit le cours morose qu’avaient pris ses pensées avec le manque de tact caractéristique d’un Octodian (ou alors c’était parce qu’il avait trop longtemps fréquenté Harlock, les deux hypothèses se valaient).

— N’oubliez pas non plus les p’tits jeunes ! l’apostropha-t-il depuis le fond de la navette où il veillait farouchement sur un Harlock toujours inconscient installé sur une couchette d’appoint.  
— Hein ? s’étonna Zero, trop surpris par ce nouveau paramètre pour sortir autre chose que cette simple interjection.

Sérhà haussa les épaules.

— Oh, oui, expliqua-t-elle d’un ton désinvolte comme si l’information ne constituait qu’un détail mineur. Deux de ses hommes… – elle pointa Harlock du doigt – … sont perdus dans la nature. D’après mes éléments, il semble qu’ils aient été capturés et emmenés hors d’Aqualis.

Elle sourit d’un air satisfait.

— En fait, continua-t-elle, il m’est beaucoup plus facile de trouver ces deux-là que la petite fille. … Ils sont sur la troisième planète, révéla-t-elle. Telluris. J’ai intercepté les communications qui font état du transfert des prisonniers. Mais je pense qu’il ne s’agit pas de notre priorité, termina-t-elle.

Au fond, Bob émit un bruit qui devait être un juron.

— Et moi je pense que vous ne m’avez pas écouté quand je vous ai donné leurs noms, lança-t-il d’un ton grognon.

L’Octodian la fixa droit dans les yeux, puis plongea son regard dans celui de l’amiral Zero.

— Le garçon s’appelle Yulian. Et la fille, Stellie.  
— Stellie ? Dites-moi que ce n’est pas vrai ! pâlit Zero.

Sérhà fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que… ? Ah oui. Elle se souvenait à présent. Stellie. La filleule d’Harlock. Elle se rejeta en arrière sur son siège, impressionnée malgré elle par un tel acharnement du sort. Déesse, pourquoi tout était-il toujours lié à Harlock ?

—

Alyssia serrait les dents pour s’empêcher de gémir. Elle n’avait jamais imaginé être l’étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres, et pourtant c’était son refus de poursuivre les prisonniers qui avait déclenché l’embrasement. C’était l’occasion qu’avaient guetté les commandos de la princesse. Un prétexte pour l’écarter elle, commandant loyaliste, et prendre le contrôle de la base de Telluris. Le temps des louvoiements stratégiques était achevé. Les pions allaient désormais avancer à découvert.  
La Sylvidre pressa la main sur son flanc. Outre l’épaule, elle avait également été touchée juste sous le sein gauche. La déchirure du laser avait brûlé son uniforme, transpercé son corps et déchiqueté ses chairs. Et sa vie s’échappait.

— Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ?

Alyssia eut un sourire amer, aussitôt remplacé par une grimace de souffrance. Lorsqu’il était apparu évident qu’elle n’éviterait pas le peloton d’exécution, elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout : la fuite, en forçant le passage. Les partisans d’Eyen n’avaient pas hésité à ouvrir le feu, et personne ne l’avait défendue : Alyssia s’était aliéné ses propres soldats à l’instant même où elle avait, bien maladroitement, empêché toute intervention à l’encontre des prisonniers. Quant aux scientifiques, majoritaires dans la base de Telluris (comme partout ailleurs au sein de l’Empire, la caste militaire étant réduite à peau de chagrin depuis la précédente guerre), ils ne prendraient pas parti.  
La Sylvidre crispa ses mains sur les commandes de son glisseur. Elle pouvait encore trouver des alliés. Stopper cette folie. Elle pouvait.  
Elle pouvait rejoindre le croiseur royal qui patrouillait dans ce système et espérer que les officiers loyalistes y soient assez nombreux pour avoir conservé le pouvoir. Et elle pouvait rejoindre Harlock. La reine avait maintes fois sollicité l’Arcadia pour rééquilibrer la balance des forces. Le pirate l’aiderait.

Alyssia jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Le jeune humain avait peur, c’était visible, mais il affrontait bravement son sort.

— Je vous conduis à bord d’un vaisseau loyaliste. Vous pourrez y contacter Harlock.  
— Lo-ya-liste, ce sont des gens qui sont gentils avec mon papa ?

L’enfant – la fille d’Harlock – était calme et semblait inconsciente du danger qui l’environnait, même si son regard trop mature affirmait le contraire. Alyssia avait l’impression que la fillette analysait froidement ses actions, voire était en mesure de percer ses pensées.

— C’est ça, souffla-t-elle. Les loyalistes sont les gentils.

L’adolescente qui les accompagnait s’était murée dans le silence. La jeune fille ne s’était pas présentée, mais son visage était malgré tout familier à la Sylvidre. En tant que proche de la reine, elle avait en effet eu le privilège de participer jadis à une opération commando, sur Terre… Une opération qui avait consisté en l’enlèvement d’une enfant.

Alyssia grimaça. Le temps se repliait sur lui-même. Les événements se répétaient sans cesse.

Et personne n’apprenait jamais.

—

— Arrête-toi ! Je t’ordonne de t’arrêter ! Le capitaine a interdit qu’on le rejoigne !

Armée d’un détecteur et d’un casque conçu pour s’affranchir des harmoniques de fonctionnement de l’ordinateur principal, Kei avait bravé le labyrinthe du cœur et hurlait sa frustration face à l’immense structure cybernétique.  
Elle avait tout tenté. Un reboot des systèmes, le shunt des circuits de commandes, et de son côté Maji avait même essayé un arrêt manuel des moteurs. Leurs efforts étaient restés impuissants. L’Arcadia était hors de contrôle. Sa route le menait droit vers le système d’Aqualis.

— Arrête-toi, je t’en prie… répéta Kei, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Harlock comptait sur elle. Il lui avait confié le commandement. Elle ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer à cause d’un ordinateur capricieux.

— Tu penses qu’il va t’écouter ? Il obéit déjà à peine à Harlock !

Surprise, Kei se retourna vivement et son visage se ferma. La jeune femme avait soigneusement évité de se retrouver en compagnie de Mimee, ces derniers jours. L’extra-humaine ne pouvait pas ne pas l’avoir remarqué.  
Kei serra le poing. Peut-être Mimee n’y était-elle pour rien. Peut-être Harlock n’était-il qu’un salaud insensible. Peut-être s’était-elle bercée d’illusions. Mais l’avenir que lui avait fait miroiter le capitaine pirate était tellement beau ! Elle ne pouvait pas cesser d’y croire ainsi ! Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ce rêve !

— Comment oses-tu remettre en cause l’autorité du capitaine ! cracha-t-elle d’un ton accusateur. Comment oses-tu douter d’Harlock, après tout ce qu’il a fait pour toi !

La fille aux cheveux bleus baissa le regard, et ses longs cils voilèrent tristement son regard or.

— Ce n’est pas pour moi qu’il est parti, répondit Mimee de sa voix éthérée. C’est pour elle.  
— Tianna ? Ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ?

Mimee ne releva pas les yeux. Elle semblait si triste. Infiniment triste.

— Il s’attache trop, souffla enfin l’extra-humaine. Elle ne vivra pas.  
— Que… Comment ? Les Sylvidres ?  
— Non…

La fille balaya l’air devant elle de la main en un vaste arc-de-cercle.

— C’est juste… son destin, termina-t-elle.

Kei retint une exclamation. D’accord, Mimee n’était pas humaine et ses réactions étaient souvent impénétrables, mais comment une mère pouvait-elle se montrer si insensible envers son propre enfant ?  
L’extra-humaine ne sembla pas perturbée par l’indignation de Kei. D’un geste doux, elle effleura les câbles d’alimentation de l’ordinateur central.

— L’Arcadia n’écoutera personne, prophétisa Mimee. Il ne s’arrêtera que lorsqu’il aura atteint son but.

Kei voulut lui rétorquer que non, ils allaient trouver une solution, reprendre le contrôle, éteindre ce maudit ordinateur, qu’un tas de métal ne pouvait leur être supérieur, mais au fond d’elle-même elle savait très bien que c’était faux.  
Elle connaissait l’Arcadia et ses fantômes. Moins que Mimee, beaucoup moins bien qu’Harlock, mais davantage que n’importe quel membre d’équipage. Le vaisseau ne dévierait pas.  
 _Tochiro…_

— Il s’inquiète pour Stellie.

—

— Alyssia, commandant la base de Telluris. Demande permission d’accoster.

Tianna ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle tandis que le petit appareil se faufilait le long du flanc d’un vaisseau gigantesque, entre des antennes et des canons énormes, pour entrer dans un hangar immense. Elle se demanda si l’Arcadia était aussi gros que celui-là, mais secoua aussitôt la tête devant cette idée incongrue. Elle n’avait vu l’Arcadia que sur des images holo mais elle était sûre que le vaisseau d’Harlock était au moins un millier de fois plus grand !

— Permission accordée. Bienvenue à bord, commandant.

La femme qui pilotait se tourna vers eux avec un sourire. Tianna se recula instinctivement et replia ses jambes contre elle. La femme était semblable à celles qui l’avaient arrachée au temple et qui avaient fait du mal à la Mère Supérieure. Celle-ci avait l’air gentille, mais c’était peut-être une ruse pour endormir sa méfiance… Et puis, la petite fille sentait la mort rôder autour de la femme, s’accrocher, attendre, et la sensation la mettait mal à l’aise.

— Alors c’est bon ? On va pouvoir prendre contact avec le capitaine ?

Le garçon qui venait de parler était gentil, lui, Tianna en était sûre. Il lui avait dit qu’il servait à bord de l’Arcadia et qu’il était venu pour la sauver. La fillette avait été un peu étonnée qu’Harlock ne l’accompagne pas, mais pour ce qu’elle avait compris le capitaine avait été retenu ailleurs et ils devaient le retrouver à bord de ce vaisseau.  
Tianna était impatiente de lui montrer combien elle avait été courageuse… et elle espérait ardemment qu’il saurait quoi faire pour apaiser sa faim de plus en plus dévorante.

— Oh déesse, non. Pas ça.

La femme avait peur. Son visage n’exprimait rien, mais ses sentiments s’échappaient d’elle en vagues serrées et frappaient la fillette de plein fouet. Tianna s’enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Leur petit vaisseau s’était posé à l’intérieur du gros. Harlock n’était pas là. Et dehors, elle sentait la mort.

— Ne bougez pas d’ici, dit la femme.

Elle se leva et d’une main ferme, ouvrit la porte de la navette. Tianna voulut crier un avertissement, mais la peur la paralysait. La petite fille ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qui se trouvait dans le hangar, mais elle savait. Elle sentait. Et la mort était partout.

— Je suis le commandant Alyssia, officier de lignée royale ! J’exige d’être traitée selon mon rang !  
— Faites allégeance à la princesse et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, commandant ! répondit-on depuis l’extérieur.  
— Jamais !

Tianna ferma les yeux lorsque le tir de laser transperça la femme de part en part, mais elle ne put empêcher l’image du corps tombant au ralenti de s’imprimer sur ses rétines telle une brûlure au fer rouge. La femme s’écroula en arrière et prit feu dans un long cri glaçant.  
La fillette hurla. La mort était partout.  
Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas mourir.  
Une chaleur intense irradia son corps. Elle ne voulait pas.

Tianna se nimba d’un halo doré.

—

— Tianna !  
— Gamin, reste couché, bordel !

Harlock lutta pour se dégager de la poigne de l’Octodian, mais Bob n’était pas né de la dernière pluie, loin de là, et ne relâcha donc pas sa prise d’un seul millimètre. Les épaules d’Harlock étaient plaquées contre sa couchette à un tel point que le capitaine craignit un instant de passer au travers du matelas.

— Tianna, répéta-t-il.  
— Oui, on s’occupe de ça. Ne t’inquiète pas.  
— Non, elle… Je…

Harlock cligna des yeux, secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées et tenta un autre soubresaut pour se dégager (sans succès).

— Je… Je… bredouilla-t-il.

Ah, merde ! Décidément c’était une plaie, ces transmissions de pensées !

— Télépathie, réussit-il finalement à articuler. Elle est là et elle…

Ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle était là et elle ne contrôlait rien. Et c’était l’horreur. Harlock se cambra de douleur. Sa petite fée était de toute évidence terrorisée et en pleine attaque psychique. Il la savait au minimum aussi puissante que sa mère.  
Et il se trouvait aux premières loges.  
Il déglutit. _Pourquoi_ fallait-il qu’il soit aussi réceptif aux ondes télépathiques dans ce genre de situation ?

— Gamin ! Ho, gamin, reste avec nous !

La voix de Bob était distante. Harlock tenta de se concentrer, mais il était trop mal en point physiquement pour réussir à construire une barrière psychique un tant soit peu efficace.  
 _Contrôle, contrôle, contrôle !  
_ C’était peine perdue. L’environnement de la navette de Sérhà tressautait, était remplacé par l’intérieur du croiseur sylvidre duquel ils s’approchaient. Ses pensées se confondaient avec celles de Tianna.

— Gamin ! Harlock, bon sang ! Réponds-moi !

Les images allaient, venaient, allaient, venaient… Tianna avait peur, Sérhà manœuvrait pour aborder le croiseur, des Sylvidres ouvraient le feu sur la navette, Bob se penchait sur lui…

— Harlock !

Yulian sortait son arme. Warrius accourait. Stellie s’abritait derrière un fauteuil. Marina tendait une bouteille d’oxygène.  
Tianna. Tianna était en danger.

Le monde explosa en millions de paillettes or.


	16. Chapitre 15

## Chapitre 15

 

Bob s’écarta d’un bond lorsqu’Harlock se mit à rayonner des vagues énergétiques jaune pâle (les Octodians possédaient certaines aptitudes psy-résistantes, mais pas à ce point), puis il insulta copieusement l’univers pour faire bonne mesure.

— Mon dieu ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? s’exclama Marina Oki, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur.  
— Machinchoses psychiques, répondit laconiquement le barman. Restez pas près de lui.

Bon, a priori ce ne devait pas être dirigé contre eux sinon ils auraient déjà tous grillé, mais quand même…

— Psychiques ? s’étonna l’amiral Zero. Mais… C’est un humain !  
— C’est un humain qui fricote avec des aliens télépathes, corrigea Bob. Il en garde des séquelles, forcément…  
— Oui, ça je veux bien le croire mais… Pourquoi maintenant ?

Le barman fronça les sourcils. Le gamin n’avait jamais été très expansif sur ses problèmes médicaux (et encore moins lorsqu’il s’agissait de machinchoses psychiques). Épisodiquement, l’Octodian réussissait néanmoins à recueillir quelques confidences au détour d’une conversation.

— Il réagit par ricochet, se souvint-il. S’il est capable de faire _ça_ ici, ça signifie que sa gosse fait la même chose relativement près de nous.  
— Je confirme ! cria Sérhà depuis le poste de pilotage. Je détecte une augmentation rapide des niveaux d’énergie dans le hangar latéral tribord du croiseur !

Bob croisa une paire de bras.

— D’après Harlock, c’est un réflexe de défense.  
— Je détecte des échanges de tirs, également, répondit la Sylvidre après consultation de sa console.

Le barman fit la grimace. Sérhà leur avait promis un vaisseau loyaliste. Ce n’était plus le cas, apparemment, et de toute évidence le statu quo en vigueur entre loyalistes et progressistes venait de voler en éclats. « Fallait bien que ça explose un jour ou l’autre », songea Bob. La sécession couvait depuis trop longtemps.  
Devant, Sérhà maugréa une phrase inintelligible dans sa propre langue.

— La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’on n’aura pas à poursuivre cette enfant à l’autre bout du système planétaire, ajouta-t-elle à l’intention de ses passagers.

La Sylvidre agrippa avec rage les commandes de sa navette et fit basculer le nez de l’appareil en direction du croiseur.

— Et si certaines de mes sœurs sur ce vaisseau sont encore fidèles à la reine, je ne les laisserai pas se faire tuer par les troupes de l’usurpatrice ! lança-t-elle d’un ton exalté. Accrochez-vous !

—

Alors c’était ça, l’Aventure. Des cris, des explosions, des flammes, et des événements qui s’enchaînaient tellement vite que le cerveau avait à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
Yulian tira au jugé par-dessus les restes carbonisés de la Sylvidre qui les avait sortis de Telluris. C’était plutôt grisant, en fait. Surtout si l’on considérait qu’il était toujours en vie envers et contre tout.

— Faut qu’on s’éloigne de Tianna ! hurla-t-il à Stellie tandis qu’autour d’eux, des tôles métalliques se tordaient avec fracas sous l’impulsion de la vague psychique.

La petite fille était debout à l’autre extrémité de la navette, raide comme un piquet, les bras écartés et les cheveux dressés comme si elle était soudain traversée d’un courant électrique. Son corps semblait s’être illuminé de l’intérieur. Yulian distinguait, par transparence sous la peau pâle de l’enfant, tout un réseau de veines luminescentes. Il eut un mouvement de recul : sa connaissance des espèces psy-compétentes était limitée, mais il savait cependant que les manifestations télépathiques et les humains ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

— Stellie ! cria-t-il encore.

Prostrée derrière un fauteuil, l’adolescente le fixa d’un regard vide. Yulian se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors que de son côté, il se sentait galvanisé par le tourbillon de l’action, la belle combativité de Stellie semblait s’être envolée depuis qu’elle avait subi son baptême du feu. Le choc d’être confronté à la réalité, peut-être…  
Il fallait pourtant bien qu’ils bougent. Tianna n’avait pas de raison de s’attaquer à eux, mais la fillette maîtrisait-elle totalement ses pouvoirs psychiques ? On racontait que les attaques psy généraient des illusions impossibles à contrer. Qu’elles égaraient l’âme. Qu’elles rendaient fou. Dans le doute, Yulian préférait encore affronter des Sylvidres bien réelles plutôt que les vagues psy de l’enfant.

— Stellie ! On sort par le sas de secours !

Le sas se situait du côté opposé à la porte. Avec un peu de chance, les soldats sylvidres y seraient moins nombreuses, ce qui leur laisserait peut-être l’opportunité de gagner un abri moins exposé.  
Yulian prit une grande inspiration, puis, en se forçant à ne pas regarder Tianna (la fillette ne devenait-elle pas plus brillante ?), s’élança, saisit la main de Stellie, l’entraîna vers le sas et déclencha la commande d’ouverture manuelle.  
La paroi s’escamota dans un glissement.

—

Le visage fermé, Sérhà conduisait sa navette droit vers le hangar tribord du croiseur lourd sylvidre. Le champ de force n’avait pas été désactivé et le bras d’accostage n’était pas configuré pour l’accueillir, mais elle n’en avait cure. Sa vitesse était suffisante pour franchir la barrière du champ de force, et la Sylvidre comptait sur l’énergie cinétique résiduelle pour enfoncer la porte du hangar. Pour le reste, elle improviserait.  
Après tout, c’était une tactique qu’affectionnait Harlock, pourquoi ne fonctionnerait-elle pas avec elle ?

— Gloire à notre reine Lafressia !

La navette percuta le flanc du croiseur.

—

Stellie était perdue. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu’elle avait imaginé. Rien du tout. Était-ce cela, être un héros ? Était-ce craindre de mourir à chaque seconde, ignorer où se trouvait l’ennemi, courir au hasard ? Elle avait méprisé Yulian la première fois qu’elle l’avait vu, l’avait catalogué en tant que froussard, indigne d’être un pirate. À présent, elle l’admirait. Comment faisait-il ? se demanda-t-elle. Comment faisait-il pour continuer à se battre alors que rien ne pouvait leur laisser croire qu’ils avaient la moindre chance de gagner ?  
Telle une automate, l’adolescente se laissa conduire par Yulian au sas de secours, plongea dans l’ouverture lorsqu’il plongea, rampa au moment où il rampa, tira dans la direction où il tirait. Son esprit ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les mêmes questions. Comment savoir ? Comment savoir quand se baisser, quand attaquer ? Comment savoir qui tuer ?

— Fais attention !

Yulian la poussa derrière des caisses empilées puis, à peine protégé par cette barricade de fortune, se mit aussitôt à tirer tous azimuts, un air de concentration déterminé plaqué sur le visage. Stellie l’imita avec un temps de retard. Comment savait-il ? songea-t-elle amèrement. Et comment pouvait-il apprécier ce cauchemar ?  
L’adolescente retint avec peine un sanglot. Comment Harlock pouvait-il apprécier cette vie ? Et comment avait-elle cru un jour pouvoir l’apprécier ?  
C’était donc ça, la liberté ?

—

En bon professionnel, l’amiral Warrius Zero évalua sans tarder la situation tandis que la navette de Sérhà s’encastrait dans la porte du croiseur sylvidre. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, la situation était critique.

— La situation est critique ! criait Bob.

Criticité qui ne semblait d’ailleurs pas perturber l’Octodian, lequel brandissait un fusil d’assaut, deux pistolasers et un chapelet de grenades à plasma. À l’avant, arc-boutée sur les commandes de vol, Sérhà hurlait des imprécations telle une furie vengeresse, un rictus de rage fanatique déformant ses traits.  
Warrius lança un regard en coin à Marina. La jeune femme, en train d’ôter la sûreté de son arme de service, lui répondit avec un haussement de sourcils et une moue évocateurs : _ceci_ ne correspondait sûrement pas à la mission de médiation que Warrius avait présenté à l’état-major des forces terriennes. Marina conclut cet échange muet en secouant la tête d’un air ulcéré, puis concentra son efficacité sur les Sylvidres à l’extérieur de la navette : un instant surprises par cet appareil inconnu qui défonçait leur hangar, les soldats s’étaient réorganisées promptement et avaient débuté un mitraillage en règle.

— Les jeunes sont là-bas ! s’exclama soudain Bob en tendant un bras vers une extrémité du hangar.

Visiblement peu soucieux de mettre au point une stratégie d’attaque commune, l’Octodian poussa un hurlement bestial, bondit hors de la navette tel un diable de sa boîte et commença à faire des ravages dans les rangs sylvidres. Le regard halluciné, Sérhà le suivit aux cris de « pour la reine ! » (le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’était qu’Harlock était très fort pour choisir ses amis dans la catégorie des dingues psychopathes).  
Warrius préféra prudemment rester en couverture à l’intérieur de la navette, même si l’engin n’offrait plus qu’un abri tout relatif du fait d’Harlock et de ses « machinchoses psychiques » qui avaient tendance à affecter la réalité par cercles concentriques de plus en plus larges.

— Tu prends à gauche et moi à droite ! décréta Marina.  
— Ça me va. Montrons à ces deux idiots qui sortent à découvert ce qui signifie « appui feu » !

Abrités de part et d’autre de la porte de la navette, les deux officiers s’employèrent à arroser la totalité de la surface du hangar d’un feu croisé dans la plus stricte application des manuels de l’Académie Astronavale (bon, d’accord, peut-être un peu adaptés pour l’occasion).  
Warrius ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait plus eu l’occasion de se retrouver au cœur des combats (l’armée protégeait trop bien ses amiraux). Ça lui avait manqué, en fin de compte.  
Tiens à propos, en parlant d’occasion…  
Il mit la main dans sa poche.

—

— Tas de ferraille stupide ! hurla Kei au plafond de la passerelle sans se préoccuper des regards interloqués des membres d’équipage présents. S’ils sont vraiment dans ce vaisseau et que tu _l’éperonnes_ , comment espères-tu les sauver ?

L’image du panneau tactique central oscilla en même temps que les consoles des opérateurs se brouillaient brièvement, un signe que Kei, contrairement à tous les autres à bord (à l’exception peut-être de Mimee, mais personne ne savait jamais à quoi pensait Mimee), interpréta positivement. L’ordinateur contrôlait tout. S’il relâchait ainsi son attention, c’était qu’il utilisait la puissance de ses processeurs ailleurs et donc qu’il était possiblement en train de s’apercevoir qu’il faisait une connerie.

— Notre trajectoire s’infléchit, miss !

Kei jeta un coup d’œil à la console de navigation. En effet. Au vu de la courbe que prenait l’Arcadia, le vaisseau pirate n’allait plus éperonner le croiseur sylvidre par la proue, mais le percuter sur le flanc. La jeune femme fit la moue. Un abordage, donc.  
Okay.  
Et sur qui l’ordinateur principal comptait-il pour se charger du boulot, hmm ?

— Tous à vos postes d’abordage ! ordonna-t-elle. Soyez parés en armure, déploiement des tubes imminent !

—

Froid.  
Une épaisse couche de neige crissait sous ses pieds. Autour de lui, des pics glacés s’élançaient à l’assaut du ciel, dessinant des arabesques improbables. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, transperçait ses vêtements, mordait sa peau et soulevait sur son passage une kyrielle de flocons qui se dispersaient en tourbillons éphémères.  
Harlock replia ses bras contre sa poitrine et souffla dans ses doigts pour les réchauffer – un réflexe inutile, il le savait : la neige était illusoire, de même que les pics et le vent, et autant que l’était la sensation de froid. Son corps n’était malgré tout pas du même avis. Il frissonna et tapa machinalement des pieds sur le sol pour stimuler la circulation sanguine. Toute trace de ses blessures récentes avait disparu (plus de pansements, plus d’attelles, plus de régén’), une preuve supplémentaire, si toutefois il en avait eu besoin, que cet endroit n’était pas la réalité.

— Ohé ! appela-t-il. Montre-toi, je sais que tu es là !

Harlock s’avança de quelque pas, scrutant les alentours avec attention. En projection astrale, l’esprit se réfugiait toujours dans un environnement familier. Sa petite fée ne connaissait qu’Ethaniel, une planète de glace. Son « monde intérieur » psychique était par conséquent polaire.

— Tianna ! cria-t-il encore.

Le cerveau humain d’Harlock, lui, était obstinément ancré dans la réalité et s’entêtait donc à envoyer des signaux d’alerte sur les températures bien trop basses pour y survivre sans équipement adéquat.  
Le capitaine frissonna à nouveau. L’hypothermie le guettait à courte échéance. Le froid n’existait pas, mais il allait quand même finir par geler.

— Tianna !

_J’ai froid, merde ! Ce n’est pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache !  
_ Un flou dans l’air. Là où il n’y avait qu’une congère de neige, il y eut soudain une petite fille rayonnante. Littéralement. Dorée, irradiant une lumière éclatante, et générant autour d’elle des formes multicolores fantaisistes – poissons brillants aux nageoires démesurées, boules poilues pastels, serpentins mouvants et même une sorte de… licorne violette ?

— Papa ! Tu es venu !

L’enfant se jeta dans ses bras. Tianna. Sa petite fée de cristal. Si fragile et si pleine de vie.

— J’étais sûre que tu viendrais ! ajouta-t-elle. Sûre, sûre, sûre ! Et je n’ai même pas eu peur !  
— C’est vrai ? Tu es une petite fée très courageuse, alors.

Le corps de la fillette était chaud, trop chaud, et même si Harlock savait qu’il ne pouvait pas entièrement se fier à ses perceptions dans cet endroit, bien trop chaud pour qu’il ne s’en soucie pas. Le monde psychique de Tianna était trop dense, trop riche, trop lumineux. Le maintenir stable devait lui coûter une énergie monstrueuse. Et il ne prenait pas en compte les effets causés dans la réalité, ce dont il ne pouvait juger en l’état présent.  
Elle avait de la fièvre, elle avait peur, elle se défendait et elle s’épuisait.

— Il faut que tu te calmes, maintenant, dit-il doucement. Je suis avec des amis. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Tianna secoua la tête.

— Il y a encore plein de méchantes femmes !  
— Je sais. Mais laisse les adultes s’en occuper, d’accord ?  
— Non !

Le halo autour de Tianna s’intensifia.

—

Un choc sourd. Plus fort que celui qui avait été causé par la navette qui venait de forcer l’entrée du hangar. Et plus « consistant » que les tremblements lumineux en provenance de Tianna… même si les dégâts générés par les ondes psy de la fille d’Harlock n’avaient en réalité rien d’immatériels, eux. La plupart des parois autour de Yulian commençaient à fondre, et nombre de Sylvidres étaient déjà entrées en combustion spontanée.  
La coque externe du croiseur se tordit et se déchira lorsqu’un tube d’abordage blindé la traversa. Yulian écarquilla les yeux.

— Stellie ! C’est l’Arcadia !

—

Kei vérifia les paramètres de son armure. Elle était prête. Dans quelques secondes, le tube d’abordage s’ouvrirait au beau milieu du hangar latéral tribord du croiseur sylvidre, à l’intérieur duquel une navette – sylvidre également, ce qui était un peu étrange en y réfléchissant – s’était déjà encastrée. Et dans lequel elle détectait, outre des combats conventionnels, une attaque psychique particulièrement virulente.  
Heureusement et en sus de toutes leurs fonctionnalités offensives et défensives, leurs nouvelles armures avaient également été conçues pour parer ce cas de figure.

— Réglez les boucliers psy à la puissance maximum ! transmit-elle au groupe d’intervention qui l’accompagnait.

—

Des cris, des flammes. Des éclairs étranges qui couraient le long des murs, autour d’eux, sautant d’un appui à l’autre tels des feux de Saint Elme déments.

— Marina !

Les appareils entreposés dans le hangar – le leur y compris – qui prenaient des formes étranges, soudain comme dépourvus de toute solidité et déformés par une main invisible.  
Des hallucinations. Ce ne pouvait être que ça (d’autant que Warrius était certain d’avoir entraperçu une licorne).  
Et les pirates de l’Arcadia, en armure, qui prenaient possession du hangar à la force de leurs mitrailleuses laser.

Warrius sortit la main de sa poche et l’ouvrit pour révéler ce qui s’y trouvait.

— Marina, veux-tu m’épouser ?

—

Tianna toujours dans ses bras, Harlock cherchait désespérément une solution. L’enfant maîtrisait mal sa force psychique. Elle était jeune et surtout, elle était hybride. Sa partie humaine n’était pas conçue pour une télépathie aussi puissante. Le stress de l’enlèvement, la peur et sa constitution physique rendaient son attaque psy hors de contrôle. Harlock n’y pouvait rien : ses propres capacités psy étaient proches du néant et pour l’instant entièrement occupées à résister au rayonnement doré de la fillette. Elle n’en avait pas après lui, bien sûr, mais il était beaucoup trop _proche_ d’elle.

— Meaw.

Meaw ? Nom de dieu, comment ce chat était-il arrivé _ici_?

— Oh ! Qu’il est mignon ! s’exclama Tianna.

La fillette se tortilla pour se dégager des bras d’Harlock, attrapa l’animal et le serra contre elle avec ravissement. L’illusion s’effondra brutalement.  
Harlock fut happé dans un tourbillon noir.


	17. Chapitre 16

## Chapitre 16

 

Un instant c’était l’enfer, et l’instant d’après il n’y avait plus rien.  
Yulian cligna des yeux. L’espace d’une respiration, une chape de silence s’abattit sur le hangar, étouffant le bruit des combats, puis les anomalies psychiques causées par Tianna s’évanouirent et tout fut terminé.  
Le temps reprit son cours. Une poignée de Sylvidres survivantes erraient hébétées parmi les décombres métalliques tordus et furent rapidement maîtrisées par les hommes de l’Arcadia. Du chaos qui avait précédé ne persista qu’un grésillement diffus, chant du cygne commun des innombrables appareils électroniques court-circuités par les vagues psy et qui achevaient de griller.

— Yulian ! Stellie ! Vous êtes saufs !

Surpris, Yulian se crispa inconsciemment sur son arme avant de reconnaître la voix féminine qui l’avait apostrophé. Kei Yuki. L’Arcadia.

— Tout va bien ? reprit la blonde.

Son expression semblait préoccupée. Yulian la regarda sans comprendre, puis il s’aperçut qu’il serrait toujours compulsivement son arme. « Tout va bien », se répéta-t-il. « Tout va bien. » La menace sylvidre était écartée. Il était sauvé, Stellie était sauvée…  
Il tremblait.  
Son cœur battait à l’intérieur de sa poitrine en de grands bonds désordonnés, sa respiration était hachée, ses vêtements couverts de sueur… et de sang aussi, se rendit-il compte. Quand avait-il été touché ? Il l’ignorait, mais tout le côté gauche de son polo était tâché de rouge. La douleur le rattrapa tandis qu’il fixait la blessure sans parvenir à en assimiler la réalité.  
Avec effort, il réussit à ne pas gémir.

— Et Tianna ? demanda-t-il.  
— Sauve également.

Le regard de Kei était étrange. Elle parut sur le point d’ajouter autre chose, et Yulian rentra la tête dans les épaules dans l’attente d’une remarque cinglante sur ses compétences militaires, mais Kei se contenta d’un sourire énigmatique avant de se détourner. Yulian se renfrogna. Oui, il avait été mort de trouille de bout en bout, il n’avait pas la moindre aptitude au combat et s’était borné à tirer par réflexe dans la direction approximative de l’ennemi, mais était-ce une raison pour se moquer ? Après tout, ils étaient en vie, non ? Et ils s’étaient même débrouillés pour le rester sans l’aide d’Harlock !  
Kei le regarda à nouveau, nota sa mine maussade et le gratifia d’un plus large sourire.

— Beau boulot, lâcha-t-elle.

Yulian haussa un sourcil.  
Ou alors il l’avait impressionnée. Était-ce possible ? Il n’était pourtant pas un guerrier ! Puis il se souvint de ce qu’il avait accompli. Peut-être était-il temps qu’il cesse de se dévaloriser.  
Il sourit à son tour.

—

— Warrius…

Adossé à ce qui avait été un aileron stabilisateur atmosphérique, l’amiral Zero ne bougea pas tandis que Marina le rejoignait. En revanche, il tressaillit lorsqu’elle posa la main sur son épaule.

— Warrius, ce que tu m’as demandé tout à l’heure… Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Zero soupira. Cela avait été une impulsion subite, presque une réaction instinctive, causée par le pic d’adrénaline inhérent à toute bataille. Sur le moment, cela lui avait paru l’instant adéquat. Unique. Grandiloquent. Empli de fureur, de fièvre, de rage de vivre. À présent… À présent il regrettait presque son geste, trop précipité, trop brouillon. Marina méritait mieux, songea-t-il. Marina méritait un cadre romantique, une robe de soirée magnifique, un dîner aux chandelles. Marina méritait la perfection.  
Il devina plus qu’il ne vit l’éclat de déception dans les prunelles de son ancien second, soupira encore, puis déplia ses doigts.  
D’un autre côté, il devait reconnaître qu’il tergiversait sur des détails depuis trop longtemps, se dit-il tout en contemplant l’anneau orné de pierres précieuses posé sur sa paume. Il trouvait toujours une bonne raison pour ne pas franchir le pas. Le manque de temps, l’incompatibilité des emplois du temps, des hésitations, la peur de s’engager… Il était temps de regarder l’avenir en face.

Warrius fixa Marina dans les yeux et mit un genou à terre.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

—

Lorsqu’Harlock reprit conscience, il remarqua tout d’abord que le toit de la navette de Sérhà avait éclaté tel un fruit trop mûr, ce qui donnait une bonne indication de la puissance psy déployée par Tianna. Il posa ensuite le regard sur Warrius et Marina.  
…  
Hum. Finalement le plafond était très intéressant, décida-t-il. Il examina donc avec une attention forcée les courbures fascinantes qu’avaient pris les plaques métalliques tout en évitant soigneusement de se focaliser sur le baiser langoureux que les deux officiers terriens étaient en train de s’échanger.

Le capitaine étudiait les différents moyens qui s’offraient à lui pour signaler sa présence sans donner l’impression d’être grossier (pirate ou non, de temps en temps il savait tout de même faire preuve d’un minimum de savoir-vivre) mais des mouvements à l’extérieur lui épargnèrent cette peine.

— Merci pour le coup de main, amiral.

Sérhà était couverte de suie et d’autres substances qu’Harlock préféra ne pas chercher à identifier. Elle était visiblement épuisée, mais ne semblait pas blessée.

— Vous n’aviez pas parlé de « médiation » avant qu’on ne soit plongés dans tout ce bordel ? continua la Sylvidre tout en s’asseyant sur ce qui restait de la rampe d’accès à sa navette. Je pense que je vais vous solliciter. Il y a un travail diplomatique important à accomplir pour insister sur l’importance de la coopération pacifique entre toutes les colonies de ce système. Avec les Néo-humains d’Ignis, notamment.  
— Vous croyez encore en la possibilité d’éviter la guerre ? s’étonna Zero.  
— Je crois possible d’éviter une guerre _galactique_ , confirma Sérhà.

La Sylvidre détourna le regard.

— La guerre civile est une tragédie pour mon peuple, mais les exactions commises par une minorité ne doivent pas remettre en question l’équilibre galactique. L’Empire Sylvidre ne peut plus se permettre un affrontement avec des puissances qui sont désormais militairement plus fortes que lui.  
— Vous ne vous êtes pourtant pas privés de le faire ces derniers temps, constata amèrement Zero.

Sérhà haussa les épaules.

— La deuxième croisade était un phénomène maîtrisé. … Du moins, au début, admit-elle. La reine comptait identifier par ce biais les éléments subversifs de son armée afin de les… hum… écarter.

Un euphémisme pour signifier qu’elle les avait livrés en pâture à l’Arcadia, songea Harlock. Lafressia lui avait transmis nombre de cristaux de données lui détaillant les vaisseaux sylvidres qu’il devait épargner, ceux dont il devait attaquer uniquement la passerelle de commandement et ceux qu’il pouvait vaporiser. Une purge. Dont la justification morale était mince, très mince, si mince que la reine ne s’était pas permis de s’en charger elle-même.  
Elle l’avait alors contacté, et il avait accepté son offre parce qu’il était un pirate. Sans trop de scrupules. Peut-être aurait-il dû refuser.

— Malheureusement, les partisans de la princesse se sont finalement révélés beaucoup plus nombreux que prévus, et nous nous sommes aperçues trop tard que l’objectif d’Eyen n’avait jamais été la Terre.

Sérhà balaya l’air de la main. Elle n’avait pas eu trop de scrupules non plus à l’époque, se souvint Harlock. Cela leur avait semblé à tous les trois – la reine, le pirate et le premier amiral de la flotte – le meilleur moyen de canaliser Eyen. Il avait accepté, mais il aurait dû se douter que ça ne l’arrêterait pas.

— La Terre était le prétexte. Mais l’objectif était d’agacer les grandes puissances pour déclencher une guerre totale.

Sérhà haussa les épaules à nouveau, avec une désinvolture forcée qui ne convainquit personne.

— Eyen n’a pas rallié les civils, conclut-elle. Si vous étiez venu bombarder nos colonies en représailles, ça aurait été le cas.

La tirade de la Sylvidre n’avait pas enthousiasmé Zero. Loin de là.

— Vous vous rendez compte du désastre diplomatique dans lequel vous nous avez conduits ? s’exclama-t-il. N’espérez pas que j’appuie votre politique auprès de mon gouvernement !  
— Ce n’était pas mon intention, rétorqua sèchement Sérhà. Ce que j’espère, c’est que vous interveniez auprès des représentants locaux, humains et autres, pour nous laisser nous entretuer sans interférer.  
— À condition que le conflit ne s’étende pas, grogna Zero, ce dont je doute vu la « maîtrise » dont vous avez fait preuve avec votre « deuxième croisade ».

L’amiral croisa les bras.

— D’autant que certains ont un don pour envenimer les choses par leur seule présence, termina-t-il.

Harlock tiqua. Ah. Cette dernière remarque était pour lui.

— L’Arcadia ne restera pas dans ce système, intervint-il. De toute manière cela fait partie des accords passés avec Lafressia.

Au point où ils en étaient, il ne voyait plus d’inconvénient à révéler ses relations avec la reine sylvidre. Quant à ce qu’en penserait l’amiral terrien, et bien… qu’il en pense ce qu’il voulait. Harlock s’était toujours targué d’être libre – libre de se battre selon ses convictions, libre de choisir ses alliés où il le désirait, et qu’importe s’il n’avait pas vraiment agi de façon objective dans ce cas précis.  
Zero ne releva pas l’information (Harlock était néanmoins certain qu’elle avait été enregistrée). Au lieu de cela, l’amiral le considéra d’un air moqueur.

— Enfin réveillé ? demanda Warrius avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Tu as fini avec les conneries psychiques ?  
— J’y suis pour rien, grommela-t-il. C’est Tianna.

Zero ricana.

— « C’est pas moi, c’est elle » ? C’est plutôt à ta fille de sortir de telles excuses, tu sais ça ?

—

Armes aux poings, le barman écarta d’un revers une caisse de matériel, puis envoya valser des débris divers, métalliques ou non, qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Son objectif était proche, et à présent que l’orage psychique s’était calmé il pouvait progresser plus sereinement… même si « serein » n’était pas du tout le terme adéquat pour décrire son était d’esprit actuel. La fureur dévastatrice dont il venait de faire preuve faisait remonter des souvenirs de sa jeunesse et des exploits qu’il aurait préféré effacer à jamais de sa mémoire.  
Perturbé par des pensées contradictoires, l’Octodian donna un coup de pied rageur dans une boîte à outils égarée. Il avait beau jeu de critiquer Harlock ! songea-t-il avec colère. Il avait beau jeu de reprocher au pirate sa propension à régler les conflits par la violence, alors que lui aussi possédait ses propres démons !  
Le barman soupira. Il leur avait tourné le dos des décennies auparavant lorsqu’il s’était aperçu du monstre sanguinaire qu’il devenait, et avait abandonné une carrière de mercenaire auréolée de gloire pour se réfugier derrière le comptoir d’un bar. Le combat qui s’achevait lui rappelait néanmoins cruellement qu’il restait très proche de replonger dans ses vieux travers.

Bob secoua la tête. Allons donc ! Ce qu’il avait fait aujourd’hui n’était rien en comparaison des atrocités qu’il avait pu commettre autrefois, se persuada-t-il. Ce n’était rien, et il l’avait fait uniquement parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour le gamin.

— Meaw.

Bob fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, « meaw » ? Le barman avait presque atteint le point d’origine de l’attaque psychique (donc l’endroit où, en toute logique, la fille d’Harlock devait se trouver), mais il n’avait progressé qu’au prix d’une lutte acharnée. Alors comment cette fichue bestiole avait-elle fait pour le doubler ?  
Le barman contourna prudemment un dernier obstacle (qui se révéla être, après examen, l’épave d’une navette sensiblement de même type que celle de Sérhà) et tomba sur un spectacle pour le moins incongru : une petite fille, assise au milieu d’un cercle de métal fondu à peine refroidi, qui caressait un chat noir installé confortablement sur ses genoux. Le chat d’Harlock, il n’y avait aucun doute. Impossible de le confondre avec cette tâche rousse caractéristique sur l’œil.  
Ce foutu félin caractériel ronronnait.

Le barman se figea. Il ne s’étonnait de rien, certes, mais là…

— T’es qui ? demanda soudain la fillette tout en dardant son regard sur lui.

Bob n’avait plus vu l’enfant depuis sa naissance. Il n’eut cependant aucun mal à la reconnaître. « Un mélange intéressant », pensa-t-il avec détachement. Des cheveux châtains, des yeux jaunes sans pupilles, une bouche inexistante… Et une expression butée qui lui donnait un petit air de capitaine pirate têtu impossible à renier.

— Je suis un ami d’Harlock, répondit-il. Et toi, tu es Tianna, c’est ça ?

La fillette pencha la tête de côté et plissa les yeux, comme si elle l’étudiait attentivement avant de décider si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. C’était d’ailleurs le cas, s’aperçut le barman tandis qu’un frisson glacé lui chatouillait les oreilles, signe qu’un examen télépathique était en cours.  
Il ne bougea pas, tout en essayant de se focaliser sur des pensées apaisantes pour ne pas apeurer la petite. L’enfant le fixa le temps d’une respiration, puis se mit soudain à trembler.

— Je suis fatiguée, lâcha-t-elle d’une voix éteinte.

Bob retint un juron. Devant lui, Tianna gémit en portant la main à sa poitrine, et s’affaissa telle une poupée désarticulée.

— Tiens bon, fillette ! On va s’occuper de toi !

Il la rattrapa juste avant qu’elle ne touche le sol.

—

— Vous n’êtes qu’un crétin irresponsable, capitaine !

Au vu du regard d’Harlock, il n’appréciait que modérément être affublé d’un tel qualificatif en portée d’oreilles de l’amiral Zero, du commandant Oki et d’une Sylvidre qui _a priori_ leur était alliée, mais Kei Yuki n’en avait cure. Elle s’était fait suffisamment de souci pour lui, ’fallait que ça sorte.

— Et si vous étiez au courant de la situation politique chez les Sylvidres, pourquoi vous n’en avez informé personne ? On aurait peut-être pu convenir d’une solution plus subtile !… Et pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit de vos relations avec Lafressia ?  
— Tu aurais pu t’en douter, rétorqua Harlock.

Oui, c’est vrai. Elle aurait pu. Elle n’avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre pourquoi Harlock attaquait certains convois sylvidres et pas d’autres, ni pourquoi il était toujours si bien renseigné sur leurs itinéraires. Elle aurait pu se douter quelle était la provenance de tous ces cristaux de données qu’elle avait récupérés sur son ordre.  
Elle aurait pu, mais elle avait soigneusement évité de se poser la question pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la véritable nature des « relations » d’Harlock avec Lafressia.  
La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Peut-être… Ou peut-être devait-elle admettre que le capitaine pirate ne lui appartiendrait jamais totalement.  
Elle soupira.

— Tu aurais pu me prévenir, souffla-t-elle.

Harlock eut la décence de baisser le regard. Il semblait sur le point de répondre – pour s’excuser, espérait-elle – mais l’arrivée de Bob le coupa dans son élan… D’autant que l’Octodian tenait entre ses bras un corps minuscule et inconscient. Tianna.

— Un médecin, vite ! criait l’Octodian.

Le docteur Zero, qui à force de persuasion (et grâce à sa longue expérience en la matière), avait convaincu Harlock de prendre place sur un brancard et de le laisser procéder à des examens préliminaires, retint de justesse son patient le plus récalcitrant lorsqu’il tenta de se lever.

— Bordel captain, restez _couché_! grogna-t-il d’un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-blasé.  
— Mais je… Tianna ! protesta Harlock.  
— C’est moi le médecin, ici ! rétorqua Zero. Je m’en occupe, donc, _s’il vous plaît_ , ne bougez pas !

Kei observa avec amusement le docteur frapper son supérieur hiérarchique avec son unité de diagnostic et au mépris de toute prudence médicale, puis Harlock obtempérer et se recoucher sur le brancard.… Du moins jusqu’à ce que le doc lui tourne le dos.

— Vous n’êtes pas raisonnable, capitaine, chuchota-t-elle.

Harlock fit celui qui n’entendait pas. La mine inquiète et sans se soucier de ses propres blessures, le capitaine se redressa sur un coude afin d’apercevoir la petite fille.

— Elle est blessée, Bob ? demanda-t-il.  
— Pas que je sache, répondit l’Octodian. Elle s’est seulement plaint d’être fatiguée.  
— Contrecoup psychique, fit le doc. Quand je vois les dégâts qu’elle a faits, à mon avis elle a dépensé trop d’énergie pour son âge.  
— Sa constitution hybride n’est pas… euh… optimale, compléta Harlock qui ne s’était pas départi de son air inquiet. Elle souffre de carences que les Sylvidres n’ont pas dû traiter durant sa captivité, et elles n’ont pas dû non plus la nourrir.

Le docteur Zero le foudroya du regard.

— Capitaine, _couchez-vous_!

Il se radoucit cependant aussitôt et se fendit d’un demi-sourire en posant une main protectrice sur le front de Tianna.

— Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, capitaine, ajouta-t-il. Il y a tout ce qu’il faut dans mon infirmerie pour la remettre sur pied.

Harlock eut une moue dubitative, mais il se laissa néanmoins véhiculer jusqu’à l’Arcadia sans plus rien ajouter.

Et sans quitter sa fille des yeux.


	18. Chapitre 17

## Chapitre 17

 

— Papa… Papa, tu es là ?

Allongée sur un lit d’hôpital, à l’écart dans un coin isolé de l’infirmerie de l’Arcadia, Tianna chercha une position plus confortable sur ses oreillers, sans grand succès. La fillette se tortilla dans l’espoir de calmer les démangeaisons qui irritaient ses avant-bras, mais ses mouvements n’eurent pour seul résultat de tirer sur les aiguilles des perfusions plantées sous sa peau, ce qui lui arracha un « aïe » étouffé.  
Elle souffla de dépit.

— Papa ? répéta-t-elle.

Harlock avait dû s’absenter pendant qu’elle se reposait. Elle savait que ce devait être normal, qu’il avait un travail très important à bord de l’Arcadia parce qu’il était capitaine, et qu’il était sûrement parti vérifier que son équipage lui obéissait bien, mais elle s’était habituée à ce qu’il soit présent à ses côtés depuis qu’il était venu la chercher, jour et nuit, pour la consoler et atténuer ses cauchemars.  
En plus, il était blessé à sa jambe, donc il aurait dû rester à l’infirmerie avec elle, non ?

— Papa !

Elle avait crié. Ça la fit tousser, lui rappelant que, en plus des deux perfusions dans chacun de ses bras, un long tuyau rejoignait la base de son cou et s’enfonçait dans son œsophage jusqu’à son estomac. De longs spasmes douloureux soulevèrent sa poitrine et lui arrachèrent des larmes de souffrance et de colère mêlées. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas comme les autres petites filles ? se demanda-t-elle, une fois de plus. Pourquoi avait-elle besoin de l’aide d’un médecin pour se nourrir ?

— Là… Là… Du calme. Ne t’inquiète pas, ton père ne doit pas être loin, va…  
— Je veux… mon papa… maintenant ! hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle savait qu’elle allait bientôt retourner sur Ethaniel parce qu’Harlock le lui avait dit. Elle en était triste, bien sûr, mais elle comprenait que c’était mieux pour elle : la Mère Supérieure, sous ses dehors sévères, était très douce pour calmer ses peurs psychiques, et le matériel médical du temple était plus adapté à ses besoins que celui de l’Arcadia. Mais avant qu’elle ne parte, elle tenait à profiter de chaque instant qui lui restait avec son papa.  
Et tant pis s’il ne pouvait pas bien faire son travail de capitaine pendant ce temps !

—

— Je pense qu’on aurait quand même pu rester en limite de l’orbite d’Aqualis, histoire d’appuyer le bon déroulé des négociations. Tu ne crois pas, Kei ?  
— Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que l’amiral Zero aurait apprécié.

Yulian secoua la tête. L’amiral Zero et le commandant Oki étaient repartis avec Sérhà vers Aqualis il y avait déjà de cela quatre jours, juste avant que l’Arcadia ne quitte le système planétaire. Les deux officiers des Forces Solaires paraissaient bien décidés à servir d’intermédiaire pour négocier un cessez-le feu entre loyalistes et progressistes sylvidres (et de toute évidence très confiants sur le poids de la Terre pour aboutir à une solution acceptable). Sérhà leur avait assuré de les mettre en relation avec les dignitaires de son peuple.  
La suite était désormais entre les mains des diplomates.

— Non, probablement pas, convint-il.

La proximité d’un vaisseau pirate tel que l’Arcadia avait tendance à crisper les gens, en effet. À moins qu’il ne s’agisse de la proximité d’Harlock…  
Yulian eut un sourire entendu. Harlock était indissociable de l’Arcadia. Où l’un se trouvait, l’autre n’était jamais loin. Il avait pu le constater de ses yeux, lorsque le vaisseau vert avait violemment abordé la nef sylvidre, renversant la situation au moment même où elle semblait perdue. Un chronométrage parfait. Presque… surnaturel.  
Il fixa sa console d’un regard absent. Il avait l’impression qu’il s’était écoulé des siècles depuis qu’il avait été réquisitionné pour participer à cette « opération de sauvetage », fermement convaincu qu’il ne serait d’aucune utilité. En réalité, tout s’était conclu en quelques jours. Et il y avait pris une part active.

— C’est curieux… murmura-t-il pour lui-même… de s’apercevoir que des actions si éphémères puissent se révéler si importantes sur le cours de notre vie.

Il se retourna vers Kei. L’Arcadia croisait à l’écart des routes commerciales, sous bouclier de camouflage et à vitesse discrète. L’équipage en profitait pour prendre du repos, et les postes de quart avaient été allégés au maximum. La jeune femme blonde passait cependant plus de temps en passerelle qu’il n’en fallait, en témoignaient ses traits tirés par la fatigue.  
Yulian se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif. Harlock provisoirement indisponible (même si son ingérence se faisait de plus en plus sentir au fur et à mesure qu’il récupérait sa mobilité), Kei assumait seule la totalité de la charge de travail habituellement partagée entre le commandant et son second. Elle avait besoin d’un adjoint pour la suppléer et ainsi pouvoir tenir dans la durée – leur petite excursion sur Aqualis avait mis en évidence le fait qu’Harlock pouvait être absent pendant un laps de temps assez long, et ce serait pêcher par optimisme de croire qu’une telle situation ne se reproduirait jamais.  
Et aucun membre d’équipage n’avait les épaules assez solides pour appréhender la complexité des systèmes de l’Arcadia dans leur ensemble, songea Yulian. Aucun… à part lui.

Il inspira profondément.

— Je me sens capable de prendre à ma charge la maintenance du système informatique du bord, annonça-t-il sans transition. J’ai détecté de nombreuses failles de sécurité que je peux corriger sans problème, et je pense qu’on peut également remplacer certains composants obsolètes pour booster encore les performances de l’ordinateur principal.

Certes, ce n’était pas encore à proprement parler une place qui le propulserait au même niveau que Kei. Mais l’ordinateur principal était la clé, il en était persuadé. L’ordinateur contrôlait l’Arcadia. L’Arcadia était lié au capitaine. S’il contrôlait l’ordinateur… C’était plus que ce que Kei n’était capable de faire, en tout cas. De son propre aveu, elle avait été impuissante à empêcher l’Arcadia de rejoindre Harlock.  
Kei le fixa avec intérêt, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

— J’en parlerai au capitaine, mais pour ma part je n’y vois pas d’objection.

Yulian approuva d’un geste, même s’il n’était pas tout à fait satisfait de la réponse. L’ordinateur était la clé. Il avait besoin de précisions. Et ce qu’il venait de vivre lui avait donné davantage de confiance en lui qu’il n’en avait jamais eu.

— Il y a quelque chose à savoir à propos de l’ordinateur principal ? insista-t-il.

Kei fronça les sourcils, hésita, comme si elle cherchait à rassembler des idées éparses.

— Le cœur de l’Arcadia est l’héritage de Tochiro, dit-elle enfin. Il a mis… toute son âme dans cet ordinateur.

Et Tochiro avait été un génie, se souvint Yulian. Il avait conçu un vaisseau inégalé, non pas pour ses systèmes d’armes ou son endurance au combat, mais surtout pour les exceptionnelles performances de son IA. Une IA qui, les événements venaient de le démontrer, était capable de prendre des décisions fondées sur l’émotionnel et non sur la logique.  
Une IA… ou autre chose.

— Toute son âme, répéta Kei, le regard dans le vague. Et tu y trouveras ce que tu acceptes d’y voir.

—

— Je suis revenue.

Stellie ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait à nouveau bravé le labyrinthe du cœur, mais cela lui avait semblé important.

— Je ne reste pas, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les ramifications de câbles qui coiffaient la colonne immense de l’ordinateur principal.

Illusion ou réalité, le chemin qui menait jusqu’à la salle de l’ordinateur avait été plus court que lorsqu’elle l’avait parcouru avec Yulian, les coursives moins étroites, l’atmosphère moins sombre. C’était comme si les lieux étaient soudain devenus… accommodants.

— Le temps n’est pas encore venu.

L’adolescente sursauta. Aucun bruit, aucun frémissement n’avait troublé l’air, et pourtant Mimee était maintenant à ses côtés, éthérée et fantomatique.  
 _Apprivoise tes sentiments. Trouve ta place._  
C’était ce que l’extra-humaine lui avait dit la première fois qu’elle l’avait rencontrée. Stellie sourit amèrement. Sa place ? Elle n’avait pas trouvé sa place ici. Elle avait rêvé longtemps à l’Arcadia, convaincue que la réalité du vaisseau pirate fusionnerait avec le monde utopique qu’elle s’était construit durant son enfance.  
Mais ce rêve n’était pas le sien.

— Ce rêve est celui d’Harlock, déclara-t-elle sans vraiment s’adresser à Mimee.

Elle laissa les mots s’envoler vers les hauteurs de la pièce en forme de dôme, rebondir, revenir en milliers de petits échos ténus. L’Arcadia était un rêve qui ne lui appartenait pas.  
La liberté d’Harlock était un vaisseau de quatre cents mètres de long. Elle ignorait encore sous quelle forme se matérialiserait sa liberté à elle, mais elle savait maintenant qu’il lui fallait trouver la réponse seule. Harlock avait été un modèle pour elle. Il lui avait montré la voie à suivre. Elle pouvait à présent se détacher de lui. Choisir sa propre voie.  
Être libre.

— Je voulais être lui. Mais je ne peux pas.  
— Personne ne le peut.

La présence de Mimee emplissait la salle d’une lueur verdâtre. Des ombres prenaient tout à coup vie, fuyaient lorsque le regard de Stellie tentaient de s’accrocher à elles, tournaient, revenaient. L’ordinateur était soudain animé du clignotement de centaines de diodes.  
Et il y avait des bruits. Comme des chuchotements.  
 _Lorsque ce sera fait… Reviens nous voir.  
_ Les mots s’inscrivaient dans sa mémoire avec une netteté presque surnaturelle. C’était ce que Mimee avait dit.

Stellie hésita. Elle n’avait pas fait attention à ce détail, la première fois… « Nous » ?

Les chuchotements montèrent en intensité, devinrent des notes. L’adolescente leva un sourcil. Elle connaissait cette musique ! Son père était mort alors qu’elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir de lui autrement que par une image floue, mais elle n’avait jamais oublié cette berceuse qu’il lui chantait toujours.  
Elle sourit.

— Je reviendrai et tu seras fière de moi.

—

Le barman vérifia une dernière fois son paquetage avant de le tasser dans le compartiment à bagages exigu d’un spacewolf. Le plan de vol de l’Arcadia n’approcherait pas Rhô-Andeggar à courte échéance, et l’Octodian était résolu de quitter le vaisseau pirate avant qu’il ne reprenne trop le goût du sang. Un autre combat comme celui qu’il avait mené sur le croiseur sylvidre, deux peut-être, et il basculerait à nouveau dans l’ivresse de la violence qui avait caractérisé ses jeunes années.  
Et il se refusait à ce que le gamin découvre cette facette sombre de sa personnalité.

— Vous partez avec un spacewolf ?

Un mécanicien en manches de chemise et couvert de cambouis le fixait avec curiosité.

— J’ai besoin d’un appareil équipé warp longue portée, expliqua le barman. Harlock m’a donné son accord.  
— Pour un _spacewolf_? insista le mécano.

Les spacewolfs étaient des biréacteurs légers d’attaque. Un seul pilote, et les meilleures performances que l’on puisse trouver sur ce type d’appareil que ce soit en termes d’attaque, de résistance ou de maniabilité. Le barman pouvait comprendre que ce mécanicien rechigne à laisser s’échapper un tel petit bijou alors qu’une navette aurait parfaitement fait l’affaire… à condition que la seule navette de l’Arcadia qui disposait de l’endurance suffisante pour rejoindre Rhô-Andeggar ne se soit pas crashée à la surface d’Aqualis, évidemment.  
Le barman haussa les épaules. Il restait assez de spacewolfs sur l’Arcadia pour ne pas pénaliser ses capacités de projection offensive. Et puis il n’avait pas menti : Harlock lui avait donné son accord (même s’il était vrai qu’il avait un peu dû insister).

— Je le rangerai dans mon garage. Vous pourrez le récupérer la prochaine fois que votre capitaine passera me voir.  
— Bien sûr. Sauf si vous le revendez en pièces détachées, grommela l’homme.

Le barman ne protesta pas (en partie parce qu’il y avait effectivement pensé). Après tout, il ignorait dans quel état il allait retrouver le Metal Bloody Saloon à son retour (ou plutôt et vu l’endroit où il était installé, il supposait qu’il avait été pillé moins de cinq minutes après son départ). Il n’aurait donc aucun scrupule à négocier des morceaux de spacewolf pour se réapprovisionner en alcool.

Le mécanicien finit par s’éloigner, tout en continuant à le surveiller à la dérobée d’un air suspicieux. Bob n’en tint pas compte. Qu’est-ce qu’il croyait, ce type ? Qu’il allait se servir dans les stocks de pièces détachées du bord pour monter un commerce parallèle sur Rhô-Andeggar ? (de toute façon, il n’y avait rien d’intéressant dans les caisses alentours : il avait regardé).  
Le barman grommela deux trois jurons entre ses dents et se reconcentra sur ses bagages. Harlock lui avait proposé de rester une bonne dizaine de fois ces derniers jours avant de se résigner à lui prêter un de ses appareils. L’Octodian avait été près de céder. Trop près.  
Il secoua la tête, comme si par ce geste il avait pu chasser les images de massacres qui le hantait. Le temps des pirates était révolu pour lui. Il était trop vieux pour ces conneries, avait-il répété à Harlock jusqu’à ce qu’il l’ait convaincu et qu’il se soit convaincu lui-même. Son bar l’attendait.  
Il partirait avant ce soir. Avant qu’il ne change d’avis.  
Et il emmènerait Stellie.

—

— Toi ! J’attends des explications !

Harlock s’efforça d’adopter la pose la plus autoritaire qu’il puisse prendre, ce qui n’était pas une tâche aisée alors qu’il traînait péniblement sa jambe cassée dans les coursives. Le doc avait certes fini par céder à ses récriminations incessantes et lui ôter le caisson de régén’ (au final, Harlock avait calculé avoir gagné vingt-quatre heures sur la durée optimale de maintien en place de ce truc. Une maigre victoire, mais une victoire quand même), mais le capitaine n’en avait pas été libre de ses mouvements pour autant. Les os de sa jambe (et de son genou en particulier) étaient en effet encore trop fragiles pour que Zero l’autorise à gambader sans protection. Le médecin-chef l’avait donc équipé d’une autre attelle, plus légère et ergonomique que la régén’, mais toujours aussi peu pratique pour se déplacer.  
Le capitaine de l’Arcadia avait dû se résigner à utiliser des béquilles, et c’était très mauvais pour son aura de commandant pirate incontestable et incontesté.

— Meaw.

Sans compter qu’il parlait à un chat.  
Chat qui ne montrait d’ailleurs aucun signe de culpabilité, voire même se fichait totalement des griefs qu’Harlock pouvait bien formuler. Au fond du local technique dans lequel il avait établi ses quartiers, le félin, confortablement installé sur le capot d’une unité de diagnostic, le fixait de cet air à la fois hautain et blasé que seuls les chats sont capables de prendre.

— Ne crois pas que je n’aie pas remarqué ton petit manège !

Bon, en fait, le seul petit manège qu’Harlock avait remarqué, c’était que la bestiole semblait se trouver toujours au bon endroit au bon moment. Alors certes, cela faisait beaucoup de foutues coïncidences, mais l’on pouvait toujours imputer ça à l’infaillible instinct animal… à condition d’exclure cette histoire de projection astrale.  
Les chats étaient-ils doués de pouvoirs psychiques ? s’était demandé Harlock sans parvenir à trouver de réponse satisfaisante. À défaut, les chats étaient-ils sensibles aux pouvoirs psychiques de leur entourage ? Pourquoi pas, et cela expliquerait le fait que cet animal les ait retrouvés, Tianna et lui, à l’intérieur du monde psychique de la fillette, mais c’était quand même bizarre.

Harlock en avait touché un mot au docteur Zero, mais celui-ci était davantage préoccupé par l’état de sa jambe que par ses questionnements métaphysiques sur les chats. Tochiro était resté muet. Mimee n’avait pas paru comprendre.

— Si l’ordinateur ne réagit pas au danger, lui avait-elle répondu, alors le danger n’a pas d’existence dans la réalité. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.

Le danger n’existait peut-être pas, mais le chat était là, lui. Harlock n’avait cependant pas réussi à intéresser Mimee à l’animal. Comme si le chat n’existait pas pour elle.

Harlock soupira. Mimee ne s’était pas plus intéressée au chat qu’à Tianna. C’était sa fille et elle l’ignorait. Sa petite fée de cristal. Le capitaine avait espéré que ce maudit problème de compatibilité psychique se serait résolu de lui-même. Il semblait qu’il allait devoir attendre encore. Peut-être plus tard, tenta-t-il de se persuader. Encore quelques mois. La prochaine fois.  
Cela durait depuis quatre ans.

— Meaw.  
— Oh, laisse-moi. J’ai des soucis plus importants à gérer.

Sa petite fée s’envolerait bientôt, se rappela-t-il. Il se devait de passer le maximum de temps avec elle. Pour elle. Pour Mimee.  
Pour lui.

Le capitaine se massa machinalement la joue droite. Deux fines cicatrices parallèles, vestiges presque estompés d’un coup de griffes dans un marécage, couraient de sa tempe à la base de son menton. Le doc lui avait affirmé qu’elles n’étaient pas assez profondes pour laisser une marque permanente et ne leur avait pas accordé plus d’attention qu’à une simple égratignure. Pourtant, la blessure le démangeait toujours. Des fourmillements. De fugaces sensations de brûlure. « Délires psychosomatiques », lui avait rétorqué Zero lorsqu’il s’était plaint. « Commencez par cesser de courir partout si vous ne voulez pas boiter pour le restant de vos jours. » Il n’avait pas insisté.  
Il aurait bien le temps de s’en occuper plus tard.

—

Le chat resta immobile jusqu’à ce qu’Harlock ait quitté le local pour rejoindre la coursive principale. Le capitaine hors de vue, le félin bâilla, s’étira paresseusement, puis bondit avec souplesse sur un terminal informatique, dont les quatre écrans affichaient des diagrammes dynamiques de contrôle des moteurs.

Une mince traînée de parasites persista sur les images tandis que l’animal se faufilait avec agilité entre les écrans et le clavier de commandes, s’arrêtait un instant face à un panneau de diodes, s’allongeait enfin avec volupté sur le coffrage de l’unité centrale chauffé par l’activité continue des composants électroniques.

L’ordinateur s’éteignit.


	19. Epilogue

## Épilogue

 

— … et je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

L’amiral Warrius Zero se raidit dans son uniforme d’apparat, bomba encore davantage le torse et pressa la paume de Marina contre la sienne. Il se sentait à la fois éperdu de joie et terrifié, tout en étant incapable de se rappeler s’il avait éprouvé un semblable déferlement d’émotions contradictoires lors de son premier mariage.  
Marina sembla deviner son trouble et resserra ses doigts sur sa main, un geste qui le rasséréna quelque peu.

— Tu n’as pas l’impression que cette cérémonie est en train de faire doublon ? chuchota son ancien second – et nouvelle épouse – à son oreille.  
— Oh, je ne crois pas que l’autre papier ait une quelconque valeur officielle, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Mais il allait quand même le faire encadrer. La célébration du mariage sur l’Arcadia avait été bien loin du décorum codifié auquel il était à présent en train de se prêter de bonne grâce mais, si l’on en référait strictement aux textes, elle était cependant parfaitement légale. Après tout, depuis les débuts de la marine à voile terrienne, des siècles auparavant, un commandant possédait les compétences administratives nécessaires pour marier à bord de son navire, fût-il pirate.  
Warrius ne l’avouerait jamais, mais il avait préféré le chaos de la cérémonie organisée à la va-vite dans l’infirmerie de l’Arcadia plutôt que cette mascarade guindée en compagnie de tout le gratin des Forces Solaires. Oui, sans aucun doute, cela avait eu plus de panache d’être marié par Harlock, couché sur un lit d’hôpital, lisant un texte imprimé sur une plexifeuille. Cela avait été plus exotique de choisir Sérhà comme témoin (la Sylvidre, qui les accompagnait en tant qu’ambassadrice, ne s’en était toujours pas remise), plus touchant de laisser Tianna, ravie, leur lancer des confettis artisanaux et plus vivant d’être acclamé par l’équipage avant d’être entraîné dans une beuverie en bonne et due forme. Cela avait été peu orthodoxe, c’était certain. Mais tout était trop aseptisé, ici.

— N’empêche, j’aurais cru qu’Harlock se serait déplacé, ajouta Marina.

Il aurait mis de l’animation, assurément.  
Zero avait invité le capitaine de l’Arcadia, à vrai dire, lui promettant un armistice. Le pirate avait décliné.

— Il était occupé.

—

La plaine était aride, parsemée de rocaille, et hérissée de cairns qui s’élevaient à hauteur d’homme. Le ciel noir était marbré de déchirures mauves et bleutées qui diffusaient une lueur grisâtre de fin du monde. Le vent soufflait par intermittence, soulevant une légère poussière blanche qui recouvrait l’infini d’un voile terne.  
Harlock avait cru rencontrer davantage de difficultés pour parvenir en ces lieux mais, une fois passé le barrage des croiseurs d’escorte, l’immense vaisseau-amiral de la flotte militaire sylvidre s’était révélé étonnamment dépourvu de défenses.  
Il l’avait abordé aux commandes d’un simple spacewolf. Seul.  
Il n’y avait rien trouvé d’autre qu’un couloir interminable. Ni âme qui vive, ni matériel, ni portes menant vers des locaux opérationnels ou techniques n’avait troublé sa route. Un seul chemin s’était ouvert à ses pas et l’avait conduit jusqu’à elle.

Elle lui tournait le dos. Vêtue d’une cape noire qui dissimulait ses formes, elle empilait méthodiquement des pierres pour bâtir un nouveau cairn.

— Cela fait si longtemps… commença-t-elle.

… si longtemps qu’ils s’évitaient. Depuis le début de la deuxième croisade sylvidre, ils se battaient par procuration. Ils ne s’étaient jamais affrontés face à face.  
Elle se leva avec une lenteur calculée, le fixa dans les yeux. Son expression résignée tranchait avec la colère qui brûlait dans son regard.

Il se raidit dans l’attente d’une attaque psychique. Elle ne vint pas.

— Tu es si prévisible, continua-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait dédaigneux mais qui ne pouvait camoufler une infinie tristesse. Si ancré sur les mêmes schémas, encore et toujours.

Elle baissa les yeux, et peut-être était-ce une larme qui perla brièvement au coin de ses cils.

— Je ne suis pas Lafressia, termina-t-elle. Je veux être reconnue pour ce que je suis.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Et qu’es-tu ?

Lui n’eut aucun mal à se montrer dédaigneux. Comparé à elle, il avait des années d’expérience supplémentaires. Mais intérieurement, il éprouvait, lui aussi, une infinie tristesse.

— Je suis une partie de toi, cracha-t-elle. Ton héritage coule dans mes veines, pirate ! Tu m’as légué le goût du sang !

Elle criait, poings serrés. Elle criait toute la rage accumulée, toute la frustration de la vie qu’elle rêvait de mener. Quel âge avait-elle, déjà ? se demanda-t-il. Elle n’était encore qu’une adolescente qui cherchait sa voie, comme Stellie l’avait fait. Une adolescente délaissée qui se choisissait des modèles et tentait de suivre leurs traces, maladroitement, avec toute la puissance que lui conférait des capacités psychiques hors normes et les vestiges de la flotte d’un Empire perdu.

— Je ne trouverai l’accomplissement de mon destin que dans le combat !

Il grimaça. Le destin, hein ? Le destin était un bien grand mot. Son destin à lui, qu’était-il ? Il défendait la liberté, si évanescente, si fugace, souvent malmenée, partout fragile. Capitaine pirate, son destin était-il un combat éternel ?  
Le destin des adolescents était-il de vouloir lui ressembler ?

— Peut-être. Mais est-il nécessaire d’entraîner la galaxie dans ta folie ?

Il aurait dû se battre. La réduire au silence. L’empêcher définitivement de nuire.  
Il aurait dû.  
Il savait qu’il n’y arriverait jamais. Elle était sa fille, malgré tout.  
Elle lui ressemblait trop.

— Emmène tes fidèles, lâcha-t-il. Reprends-les et pars. Il existe d’autres quêtes, d’autres causes à défendre qui étancheront ta soif de batailles. Laisse les civils rêver à la paix. Ne crois-tu pas qu’ils ont assez souffert ?

Elle laissa échapper un ricanement amer.

— Pour quoi faire ? Devenir une paria, errer pour l’éternité dans l’espace, sans planète pour m’accueillir ? Vivre en suivant les guerres tel un rapace, me satisfaire de batailles sans éclat et de victoires sans gloire ?  
— N’as-tu pas dit que tu étais une partie de moi ?

Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles de longues minutes, chacun prenant la mesure des mots qui avaient été prononcés. Il ne pouvait pas la rejeter, l’obliger à être une autre, il ne pouvait pas l’empêcher de vivre une vie semblable à la sienne. Et elle ne pouvait pas renier ce qu’elle était. La lignée des Harlock produisait des pirates depuis des temps immémoriaux, telle une boucle éternelle et maudite. Ce devait être le destin, en effet…

Eyen croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

— S’il en est ainsi…

 

* * *

 

_ Remerciements  : aux lecteurs qui passent et qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, à ceux dont je sais qu’ils passent mais qui ne se sont pas manifestés, aux invisibles qui ont apprécié et dont je ne saurai jamais rien. _

_Crédits  : j’ai eu le plaisir de vous présenter un remake qui se passe après._

_Avec dans le rôle d’Harlock, capitaine inoxydable : lui-même ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de Yama, jeune homme nouvellement embarqué, qui prend la mesure de ses capacités et est destiné à occuper de hautes fonctions à bord : Yulian ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de Kei, second et amoureuse : elle-même ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle du barman, squatteur de canon fandomique : Bob ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de Daiba, adolescent qui embarque sur l’Arcadia, mûrit, puis quitte le bord pour tracer son propre chemin en tant qu’adulte : Stellie ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle d’Emeraldas, alter ego que l’on peut appeler à la rescousse en cas de coup dur : Warrius Zero ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de Kirita, officier supérieur de l’armée adverse qui, au vu des événements, prend parti pour la cause pirate : Sérhà ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle du destin écrit pour Kirita, et parce que je n’aime pas tuer mes personnages récurrents : Alyssia ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de Stellie, la gamine qui se fait enlever et qu’il faut sauver : Tianna ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de Lafressia, reine sylvidre : Eyen ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de Mimee, alien aux desseins impénétrables et à la pensée absconse : elle-même ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de l’ordinateur qui clignote : un ordinateur qui clignote ;  
_ –  _dans le rôle de la matière noire, truc louche : un chat._

_Le Leijiverse est un grand melting-pot qui tourne en boucle._

_Continuité  : une suite est envisagée (je possède d’ailleurs déjà le plot de départ. Et le titre). Mais pas maintenant : des poneys pastels parasitent mon imaginaire, ’faut que j’exorcise._

_Disclaimers  : l’interprétation parfois tordue de l’univers m’appartient. Le chat aussi. En grande partie._

_**Toki no wa (reboucle)** _


End file.
